


Przeklęta obrączka

by Barbar



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Choose Your Own Ending, Continuation, Fake Marriage, Gentle Mycroft, Jealous Sherlock, Johncroft, Johnlock - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Comedy, Sex, Sibling Rivalry, Venezia | Venice
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-09-23 12:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 48,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbar/pseuds/Barbar
Summary: Kontynuacja i zakończenie niezwykle ciepłej i popularnej historii miłosnej z piękną Wenecją w tle.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Przeklęta obrączka](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5098550) by [Luthien_00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthien_00/pseuds/Luthien_00). 

> Kontynuacja opiera się w stu procentach na pracy Luthien_00 - Przeklęta obrączka
> 
> Na początek może parę wyjaśnień.  
Po pierwsze - historia nie jest moja. Na prośbę Luthien_00 postanowiłam dokończyć jej pracę, ponieważ autorka nie będzie w stanie tego zrobić w najbliższej przyszłości, a wiem, jak bardzo chciała to zrobić. Oczywiście w związku z tym posiadam jej zgodę i pomysły na to, jak powinna się zakończyć i co winno się w niej znaleźć.  
Po drugie - Pisząc kontynuację, wzorowałam się na zdjęciach, jakie dostałam od Luthien i jakich miała zamiar użyć. Niektóre sceny powstały w mojej głowie, ale mam nadzieję, że będą one pasowały do ogólnego obrazu, jaki stworzyła.  
Po trzecie - postanowiłam dokończyć tę historię, ponieważ jakiś czas temu obiecałam jej, że spróbuję przetłumaczyć ją na angielski, ale jak wiadomo, najpierw historia powinna znaleźć swoje zakończenie.  
Mam nadzieję, że ci z was, którzy kiedyś podobnie jak ja czekaliście na kolejne rozdziały "Przeklętej obrączki" nie będziecie zbyt rozczarowani kontynuacją.

Tylne wyjście z hotelu znajdowało się tuż przy wąskim kanale na tyle budynku. Kiedy zamknęły się drzwi, Mycroft słyszał już tylko przyciszone dźwięki muzyki i rozmów. Bez słowa podążył za Aaronem, który prowadził go w sobie znane miejsce. Szli w ciemności po chodniku, mającym nieco tylko ponad pół metra szerokości, oddzielającym ściany budynków od wody w dole kanału. Aaron ani razu nie obejrzał się za siebie, jednak wydawał się rozluźniony i zadowolony z siebie. Szedł żwawo z rękoma w kieszeniach. Mycroft mógłby się założyć, że uśmiechał się w ten swój specyficzny sposób. Nieprzyjemny zapach znad wody drażnił mu nozdrza, a chropowate i odrapane ściany nie ułatwiały utrzymania równowagi na niestabilnych i wilgotnych płytach chodnikowych. Minęli tyły kilku budynków, aż w końcu dotarli do drzwi ewakuacyjnych jednego z hoteli. Mycroft zakładał, że był to hotel Savoia & Jolanda, ale nie dałby sobie uciąć za to ręki.

Aaron popchnął lekkie drzwi i obaj weszli do środka. Zaraz po swojej prawej stronie Mycroft zobaczył metalowe schody prowadzące na wyższe piętra. Aaron ruszył w górę, a on przez chwilę obserwował ludzi i obsługę hotelu, która najwidoczniej nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy dwóch nieznanych mężczyzn wślizgnęło się do środka. Kelnerki krzątały się wokół stołów na tyłach hotelowej restauracji. Barmani zajęci byli przygotowywaniem drinków, a manager usilnie, lecz taktownie próbował uspokoić trzech delikwentów, ewidentnie odurzonych alkoholem. Mycroft nawet nie miał ochoty komentować. Podążył za Aaronem. Kiedy pokonywali kolejne piętra, Aaron z zawadiackim uśmiechem odwrócił się do niego z rękami w kieszeniach.

"Jeszcze kilka schodków, Myc" powiedział wesoło i zdziwił się, widząc twarz Holmesa.

Mycroft nigdy nie chwalił się swoimi postanowieniami i tym, jak ciężko trenował, usiłując pozbyć się nadwagi nabytej w dzieciństwie. W tej chwili pogratulował sobie w myślach za to wszystko, bo ku wielkiemu zaskoczeniu i chyba rozczarowaniu Aarona, nie sapał jak człowiek, który przebiegł maraton, ani się tak nie pocił. Był nieco zmęczony, lecz z całych sił starał się tego po sobie nie pokazać. Szedł dumnie wyprostowany z uniesioną głową. Dotarli na ostatnie piętro budynku, przeszli przez elegancki hol i minęli kilka apartamentów, aż w końcu stanęli u celu. Aaron przekręcił klucz w drzwiach i wszedł do środka, zostawiając je otwarte. Tymczasem Mycroft spojrzał na dwóch ochroniarzy, okupujących obie strony wejścia.

Jeden z nich był ogromny. Ledwo mieścił się w drzwiach i Holmes zastanawiał się, jak często zdarzało mu się wchodzić gdzieś bokiem z pochyloną głową. Opięty materiał na ramionach nie pozostawiał złudzeń do tego, jaki był jego ulubiony sposób spędzania wolnego czasu. Drugi mężczyzna, ten przyjemniejszy dla oka, w odróżnieniu od tego pierwszego miał włosy i nosił ciemne okulary. Stał tępo wpatrzony przed siebie, jak w filmach, których ewidentnie był fanem. Mycroft od razu zorientował się, który z nich był tym inteligentniejszym. Zwrócił się do osiłka, podając mu swój telefon. Nie pierwszy raz znajdował się w takiej sytuacji i znał procedury. Za to pierwszy raz dotyczyły one jego. Zazwyczaj to on był stroną przesłuchującą i grożącą lub jakby to ująć ładniej - dającą ultimatum. Nie czuł się zbyt dobrze po tej drugiej stronie.

"Buty też, sir" powiedział głębokim głosem osiłek.

Mycroft uniósł brew.

"Dywan" mruknął ochroniarz i kiwnął głową w stronę środka pomieszczenia. "Perski, zdaje się".

Holmes westchnął, ale posłusznie zdjął buty i postawił je równo przy drzwiach co do milimetra.

Aaron czekał już na niego w niewielkim saloniku połączonym z sypialnią. Jaskrawo niebieski wystrój i ukośny sufit tuż przy łóżku wiele mówił o cenie pokoju, dlatego Mycroft nie dziwił się, że był on jednym z najtańszych w tej okolicy. Podszedł do Aarona, który zdążył już nalać mocnego alkoholu do dwóch kryształowych szklanek.

"Nie prościej byłoby po prostu pójść do twojego pokoju?" zapytał Mycroft i sięgnął po oferowany alkohol.

Aaron potrząsnął ramionami. "Tam nigdy nie wiadomo, czy ktoś nie podsłuchuje. Wolałem wydać trochę pieniędzy, żeby przekupić właściciela tego przybytku, niż stresować się zwinnością i szybkością twoich ludzi. Tu nam nikt nie przeszkodzi" dodał z uśmiechem.

"Zawsze lubiłeś dramatyzować."

"Po prostu chcę mieć pewność, że tym razem to ja będę mógł się pochwalić wygraną. Zwykle to ty jesteś górą" westchnął Aaron, lecz nie tracił humoru.

"Moi ludzie już pewnie przetrząsają całe miasto. Uspokój ich, bo inaczej będą w stanie wywrócić je do góry nogami" mruknął z obojętnością Holmes i usiadł w fotelu, który elegancko wskazał mu Aaron otwartą dłonią.

"A tak przy okazji... mógłbyś" zapytał Aaron z niewinną miną i wskazał na krawat Mycrofta.

Holmes przewrócił oczami. Odstawił szklankę na niski stół między nimi, po czym odpiął spinkę do krawatu, obie spinki do mankietów i wyciągnął zapalniczkę z kieszeni spodni. "Pracuję w MI6 i zapewniam cię, że gadżety w stylu mini podsłuchów, nadajników czy kamer mamy ukryte w bardziej oczywistych miejscach" powiedział i odłożył wszystko na blat.

"Kto was tam wie. Wy Anglicy macie swoje sposoby" powiedział Aaron z nieschodzącym mu z twarzy uśmiechem. Sięgnął po pustą szklankę, odwrócił ją do góry dnem i położył na rzeczach Mycrofta.

"Przejdź do rzeczy. Co masz zamiar zrobić z tym zdjęciem? Prawdę mówiąc, od dawna wiedziałem, że czekasz tylko na okazję, żeby zagrać ze mną w jakąś grę, ale nie myślałem, że wpadnie ci w oko mój mąż i wykorzystasz go do swojego celu".

Aaron uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej i rozsiadł wygodnie w fotelu z drinkiem przy ustach. "Twój mąż?" zapytał. Dostrzegł, jak Mycroft zamrugał nerwowo i na krótko odwrócił wzrok.

"Daj znać moim ludziom" nalegał.

"Spokojnie, Myc. Przecież nie będziemy tu siedzieli, nie wiadomo ile." Aaron drażnił się z nim. Wiedział, że Holmes nienawidził, kiedy ktoś zdrabniał jego imię.

Mycroft nie zareagował na zaczepkę. "W takim razie, mów, o co chodzi".

\---

John wciąż czuł dreszcze i nieprzyjemny uścisk w żołądku. Kiedy drzwi zamknęły się za Aaronem i Mycroftem wiedział, że musiał coś zrobić. Nie mógł zostawić go po tym, co zobaczył. Miał pewność, że Stoner coś kombinował i wreszcie dopiął swego. Musiał pomóc Mycroftowi, chociaż nie wiedział jak. Spojrzał na Molly, która wciąż przepraszająco spoglądała na niego spod rzęs.

"Muszę iść" powiedział i pocieszająco pogładził ją po ramionach. Ruszył do tylnych drzwi. Próbował nie zwracać na siebie uwagi, dlatego omijał największe skupiska ludzi, trzymał się z dala od parkietu i stołów zastawionych jedzeniem i alkoholem. Mimo to wiele osób próbowało go zaczepić na krótką rozmowę. Wszystkich przepraszał i nie zatrzymywał się, prąc naprzód. Nagle poczuł zdecydowany uścisk na swoim ramieniu. Nawet nie zdążył się odwrócić, kiedy usłyszał przy prawym uchu głos przyjaciela.

"Nie, nie tędy, John. Najpierw musimy pozbyć się ogona." Sherlock cały czas wciąż lekko pochylony nad nim dyskretnie rozejrzał się na boki i po chwili odwrócił Johna twarzą do środka sali. "Mężczyzna w czerwonej muszce i ci dwaj przy schodach to ludzie Stonera. Uważnie obserwowali cię już od początku przyjęcia" mruknął nadal blisko twarzy przyjaciela.

John nie był zły na Sherlocka za to, że wcześniej go ignorował. Jego podrażnienie ustąpiło miejsca zaniepokojeniu i lekkiej uldze, że nie został z tym wszystkim sam. Spojrzał za plecy młodego geniusza i okazało się, że rzeczywiście był pod obserwacją. Zorientował się, że wcześniej nie poznał tych ludzi na żadnym ze spotkań. Spojrzał w oczy przyjacielowi i ściszył głos, ponieważ w tej chwili zatrudniona orkiestra zdecydowała się na bardziej melodyjny i spokojniejszy repertuar. "Co robimy?" zapytał, próbując uspokoić coraz szybciej bijące serce.

"Wyjdziemy normalnie głównymi drzwiami, a później spróbujemy ich czymś zająć". Sherlock odsunął się nieco. Położył rękę na jego ramieniu i ruszył z nim z powrotem w głąb sali.

Obaj usiłowali przecisnąć się przez tłum rozmawiających osobistości, aż dotarli w końcu do szklanych podwójnych drzwi. Spokojnym krokiem przeszli hol i wyszli z hotelu. Byli pewni, że ich śledzono, ale nie oglądali się za siebie. Na zewnątrz panował ruch. Pora nie była późna, lecz wino na pobliskich stołach lało się strumieniami. Jedni turyści korzystali już z uroków nocy, drudzy mijali ich, szukając swojego szczęścia i wolnego miejsca przy którymkolwiek ze stolików. Deptak przy głównym kanale roił się od ludzi w różnym wieku i płci. W powietrzu uniosły się smakowite zapachy ze wszystkich okolicznych hoteli, a odgłosy rozmów niosły się nad wodą. Kelnerzy biegali z pełnymi tacami to z hotelów do stolików, a to na odwrót z nowymi zamówieniami. Wszystkim czas umilał grajek, siedzący na niskim stołku z mandoliną na kolanach.

Sherlock szybko rozejrzał się wokół. Chwilę później uniósł kącik ust i jak gdyby nigdy nic stanął przy jednym z zajętych stolików. Przez moment patrzył na właściciela restauracji, który zajmował gości i ewidentnie próbował wcisnąć im jakiegoś sikacza.

"Squisito, squisito!" powtarzał. W jednej dłoń trzymał butelkę wina, a palce drugiej przykładał do ust w typowym dla włochów geście, imitując przy tym odgłosy cmokania. "Questo e il miglior vino della zona."

"Mówiłeś o tym miejscu, John? Że to tutaj sprzedają najlepszy środek na przeczyszczenie?" Sherlock zapytał głośno, nie patrząc na nikogo wokół. Wpatrywał się w napis hotelu i udawał, że nie zauważył, jak niski właściciel z sumiastym wąsem, idealnie wpisującym się w stereotyp Włocha, odwraca się do niego i mierzy go niezadowolonym wzrokiem. "Czy to jest to miejsce, gdzie, jak to twierdzisz, chrzczą wino?".

John zbliżył się do przyjaciela, nie mogąc uwierzyć, w to, co mówił. "Sherlock..."

"Przecież sam mówiłeś, że ostatnie dwa dni spędziłeś w toalecie i przeklinałeś każdy kęs, jaki ci tu zaserwowali" mówił, jak nakręcony. Ani razu nie spojrzał na czerwonego ze złości właściciela.

Włoch odstawił butelkę, oparł zaciśnięte dłonie na biodrach i spoglądał to na Sherlocka, to na Johna.

"Chociaż patrząc na ten hotel, nie jestem pewny, czy musiałeś aż tak bardzo wyładować swoją frustrację w internecie. Teraz nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach tu nie..." Sherlock nie zdążył dokończyć zdania. Zobaczył kątem oka, jak właściciel restauracji podchodzi do zdezorientowanego Johna i odchyla się do tyłu z przygotowaną do uderzenia pięścią.

John nie miał problemu z uniknięciem ciosu. Uchylił się i zrobił krok w bok. Włoch musiał być na ewidentnym rauszu, ponieważ ten zaskakujący unik Johna zachwiał nim, przez co poleciał do przodu. Wpadł na przechodzącego mężczyznę, który upadł na płytki chodnika. Przeklął po angielsku, ale za to z amerykańskim akcentem. Momentalnie pozbierał się z ziemi i wykrzywił usta ze złości. Jemu oczy również świeciły się od spożytego alkoholu. Włoch chciał jakoś załagodzić sytuację, ale towarzysze Amerykanina stanęli murem za swoim przyjacielem. Nagle jeden popchnął drugiego. Ktoś kogoś szarpnął. W jednej chwili rozpętała się bójka, do której dołączali inni. Niektórzy nawet z uśmiechem. Najwidoczniej tylko szukali sposobności, żeby komuś porządnie przyłożyć w zęby. Z czterech awanturników zrobiło się ich nagle dziesięciu, później piętnastu. Niektóre kobiety zaczęły piszczeć, inna część odciągała dzieci w bezpieczne miejsce. W powietrzu zaświstały talerze i kieliszki, a gondolierzy, stojący w swoich łódkach energicznie dopingowali awanturników. Humorystyczny akcent sceny dodawał grajek, który zrezygnował z włoskiej ballady na rzecz bardziej rytmicznego i skoczniejszego kawałka. Nie przejmował się stryjkiem, który nawet jako właściciel restauracji nie został oszczędzony przez tłum, ani ciotką, która wypadła z kuchni i krzyczała na niego, żeby pomóc swojemu wujowi i żeby przerwał awanturę.

John i Sherlock zniknęli w tłumie. Geniusz był pewny, że udało mi się zgubić ludzi Stonera. Widział, jak zostali wypchnięci z tłumu na sam skraj zbiegowiska. "Doskonale, John" powiedział z uśmiechem. "A teraz chodźmy do środka" dodał i pociągnął przyjaciela do wnętrza hotelu, przed którym rozgrywała się ta cała awantura.

"Sherlock! Jak mogłeś?" zapytał John, kiedy dotarli do tylnych drzwi hotelu.

"Spokojnie, John. Wiedziałem, że sobie poradzisz. W końcu mogłeś sobie trochę odreagować" dodał wesoło.

John może i był zły, ale odwzajemnił uśmiech. Już miał wyjść z przyjacielem na tyły budynku, gdy nagle zorientował się, że cały ten czas była z nimi Molly. Odwrócił się do niej i z niepokojem zmarszczył brwi. "Molly, co ty tutaj robisz? Dlaczego nie zostałaś na przyjęciu?"

Dziewczyna nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. Wzruszyła ramionami i spojrzała pod nogi. "Nie chciałam zostawać tam sama. Myślałam, że wracacie do hotelu".

John spojrzał na Sherlocka. Nie mieli już wyjścia. Przecież nie mogli puścić Molly samej, gdy na zewnątrz latały już krzesła.

Sherlock westchnął. "No dobrze. Idziesz z nami, Molly. Ale staraj się być cicho". Ruszył wąskim przejściem na tyłach budynków. Tym samym przejściem, którym szedł Mycroft i Stoner kilkadziesiąt minut wcześniej. Była noc, a wysokie budynki zasłaniały każde możliwe źródło światła. Szli powoli i w ciszy wzdłuż ścian hoteli.

John ostrożnie stawiał każdy krok. Prawą ręką trzymał dłoń Molly, która dreptała tuż za nim. "Wiesz, gdzie jest Mycroft?" zapytał Sherlocka.

"Nie. Ale domyślam się z kim i o czym rozmawiają" mruknął cicho geniusz.

"To gdzie w takim razie idziemy?" dopytywał.

"Do pokoju Stonera". Za wszelką cenę próbował przeniknąć wzrokiem ciemność, jednak było to wyjątkowo trudne. Słyszał za sobą oddechy przyjaciela i stukanie szpilek Molly. Przystanął w miejscu i odwrócił głowę. "Molly nie stukaj tak obcasami. Musimy być cicho, żeby prześlizgnąć się niezauważeni, a ludzie Stonera nie dość, że mogą być wszędzie, to jeszcze na pewno nas szukają.

"Przepraszam" szepnęła. "Ale te buty są trochę za duże. Nie potrafię w nich chodzić" dodała i spojrzała na swoje eleganckie złote szpilki.

"To je zdejmij".

Molly nie odpowiedziała. John wiedział dlaczego. Bród i możliwość natknięcia się na szkło nie była wyjątkowo przyjemną opcją. John i Sherlock popatrzyli na siebie w milczeniu. W momencie, gdy dziewczyna miała już się schylić, by odpiąć pasek, otaczający jej kostkę, John odezwał się do niej szeptem.

"Molly. Odwróć się i ugnij nogę w kolanie".

Tak zrobiła. Chwyciła długą suknię w dłoń i powoli odwróciła się tyłem. Oparła się o mur i zgięła kolano.

John przytrzymał jej stopę. Wolną ręką chwycił cieniutki obcas i szybkim, zdecydowanym ruchem wyłamał go z buta. To samo rozbił z drugim. Oba obcasy rzucił na ziemię. Odwrócił się w stronę Sherlocka, ale przez ciemność nie zauważył uśmiechu na jego twarzy. Chwilę później znów ruszyli przed siebie gęsiego. Do hotelu Danieli było wyjątkowo blisko. Po niecałych pięćdziesięciu metrach dotarli na miejsce. Pozostało im tylko przekroczyć wąski kanał, oddzielający ich od jednego z kilku dodatkowych wejść. Przeszli po stojącej przy brzegu gondoli, z resztą nie bez problemów, ponieważ Molly niemal straciła równowagę, ale mocna dłoń Johna uchroniła ją przed upadkiem z chybotliwej łódki do wody. Weszli bocznymi drzwiami i odetchnęli z ulgą. Jedynie Sherlock rozglądał się uważnie po kolejnych piętrach.

"Skąd będziemy wiedzieć, który to jego pokój?" zapytał John.

"Ten, przy którym będzie nienaturalnie dużo ludzi. Stoner dba o swoją prywatność. Jego ochrona nie będzie rzucać się w oczy, nawet o tej godzinie, ale możemy być pewni, że tam będzie".

Cała trójka ruszyła w głąb hotelu. John nigdy wcześniej nie był w tej części. Upewniwszy się, że na dwóch pierwszych kondygnacjach nie ma interesującego ich pokoju, wspięli się na ostatnie piętro. Apartamenty oddzielone były od siebie szerokim korytarzem, w którym ozdobą były zapierające w dech piersiach rzeźby, olbrzymie donice z kwiatami i długi czerwony dywan. Na końcu korytarza w głębi budynku rozciągała się kolejna elegancka restauracja, a może był to raczej kącik do odpoczynku, John nie był pewien. Widział kilku mężczyzn zajętych sobą i dwie kobiety rozmawiające przy małym stole. Wbił oczy w Sherlocka, który odwzajemnił jego spojrzenie. Pokój Stonera znajdował się na samym końcu korytarza, tuż przy restauracji. Nie mieli szans, żeby przedostać się do środka niezauważeni.

Sherlock rozejrzał się i zdecydował podejść do wielkiego okna między ścianami dwóch apartamentów. Bez problemu otworzył stare ponad trzymetrowe okno. Obsługa hotelowa chyba nigdy nie przypuszczała, że ktokolwiek będzie próbował się przez nie wydostać, wystarczyło tylko lekko podważyć ramę, a okno bezszelestnie uchyliło się do środka. Sherlock wychylił się na zewnątrz. Od upadku z wysokości dzielił go metalowy balkon. Zauważył też kawałki sprutej szmaty, którą zostawiła sprzątaczka, myjąca okno. Do niewielkiego tarasu należącego do przylegającego za ścianą apartamentu było mniej niż pół metra. Sherlock bez wahania przełożył nogę nad poręczą i z gracją wskoczył na sąsiadujący balkon. Odwrócił się w stronę Johna i pomógł mu bezpiecznie wylądować tuż obok siebie. Niemal zamarł z przerażenia, kiedy zauważył Molly, naśladującą ich ruchy.

"Psst... Molly, co ty robisz?" zapytał cicho.

Dziewczyna popatrzyła na niego z jedną nogą przewieszoną przez poręcz. "Idę z wami".

"Wracaj do pokoju. John i ja poradzimy sobie sami" Sherlock próbował ją przekonać, że jej dalsze wysiłki mogą im tylko zaszkodzić.

"To z mojej winy John i twój brat mają teraz problemy. Chcę wam pomóc" mruknęła cicho, ale pewnie. Nie dawała za wygraną.

Sherlock i John westchnęli. Bez słowa pomogli jej pokonać niewielką odległość. W ten sposób przeszli jeszcze trzy balkony, aż w końcu dotarli do okna w sypialni Stonera. Sherlock przez krótki moment mocował się z ramą, a John podziwiał w skupieniu jego umiejętności. Był przekonany, że jego przyjaciel, gdyby tylko chciał, byłby doskonałym włamywaczem, a dzięki błyskotliwości i elokwencji udałoby mu się wymigać z każdej wpadki.

Okno ostatecznie puściło i cała trójka wślizgnęła się cicho do środka. John nie miał nawet czasu dobrze się rozejrzeć, bo Sherlock zdążył zapalić niewielką lampkę przy łóżku i zacząć przeszukiwać szuflady.

"Co my tu tak właściwie robimy?" zapytała Molly.

"Albo raczej, czego szukamy?" doprecyzował John.

Sherlock przez moment nie odpowiadał, jednak ostatecznie wyprostował się i spojrzał na nich. "Czegoś, co tu jest, ale z logicznego punktu nie powinno się tu znajdować. Szukajcie pojedynczych teczek, papierów, może płytek. Wszystkiego, co leży osobno i nie pasuje do reszty".

\---

Cisza przedłużała się niemiłosiernie. Mycroft nie spuszczał wzroku z uśmiechającego się Aarona. Stoner spokojnie popijał alkohol, do momentu, w którym wiedział, że dalsza wojna na spojrzenia z Mycroftem nie ma sensu. Powoli wstał z fotela. Włożył rękę do kieszeni i zamyślił się przez moment.

"Z pewnością pamiętasz ten przykry incydent, który wydarzył się dwadzieścia sześć miesięcy temu" zaczął i ukradkiem spojrzał w oczy Mycrofta. "Niedaleko zatoki meksykańskiej".

Holmes w jednej chwili spiął wszystkie mięśnie, ale pozostał spokojny. "Mieliśmy nie mieszać do naszych gierek polityki i tak poważnych spraw" stwierdził, po opanowaniu pierwszego wstrząsu.

Aaron starał się go uspokoić. "Proszę, pozwól mi skończyć" powiedział i odwrócił się przodem do Holmesa, jednocześnie cały czas trzymał w dłoni szklankę z alkoholem. "Muszę ci powiedzieć, że nie spodziewałem się po tobie aż tak spektakularnej wpadki, Myc. Nie potrafiłeś poradzić sobie z tym małym przewrotem, chociaż miałeś do dyspozycji tak wiele środków. I mówiąc tu o wielu środkach, mam na myśli pomoc mojego kraju. O ile mi wiadomo w przeciwieństwie do Anglii mamy całkiem niezłe stosunki z Hondurasem. Jednak, zamiast wysłać do nas delegację, z prośbą o pomoc wolałeś poigrać z ogniem i wezwać do pomocy ich sąsiadów".

"Skąd masz dostęp do tych informacji? Zajmujesz się tylko sprawami wewnętrznymi swojego kraju i nie masz prawa posiadać tego typu danych" Mycroft nie ukrywał już poirytowania.

Aaron przechylił zawadiacko głowę na bok. Uniósł kącik ust, ponieważ wiedział, jak bardzo działa to na nerwy Mycrofta "Mam dobre stosunki z ministrem działającym w tym zakresie".

"Chyba raczej panią minister" westchnął Holmes, kiedy wszystko stało się jasne.

Aaron uśmiechnął się szeroko i kontynuował. "Ale masz rację, nie powinniśmy rozmawiać o tak poważnych sprawach. W końcu jakoś udało wam się zażegnać konflikt i zamieść całą sprawę pod dywan, tak że nikt nic nie podejrzewał". Powoli minął fotel Mycrofta. Otworzył drzwi i wyciągnął dłoń w stronę stojącego na holu osiłka. Ochroniarz wyciągnął coś z kieszeni i wręczył mu bez słowa. "Na tej płycie znajdują się wszystkie twoje rozkazy, jakie poleciłeś wykonać. Wszystkie nie do końca trafne decyzje i wpadki, jakie popełniłeś podczas tamtego okresu". Stoner spokojnie usiadł w swoim fotelu. Pokazał płytkę, zapakowaną w niebieskie plastikowe opakowanie, po czym ostrożnie położył ją na stole między nimi.

"A tak między nami, czemu twoi koledzy nie zwrócili się wtedy do nas?"

Mycroft zmrużył oczy. "Ponieważ twoi koledzy..." wypluł to słowo z widoczną pogardą i ironią "...nie są na tyle rozgarnięci, żeby mogli nam wtedy pomóc. Byłem przekonany, że z waszej interwencji byłoby więcej problemu niż pożytku".

"Auć" Aaron nie ukrywał rozbawienia. "Ostre słowa, ale chyba masz rację. Wątpię, czy bylibyśmy wam w stanie coś zrobić. Co nie zmienia faktu, że w papierach twoja decyzja nie wygląda najlepiej". Aaron rozsiadł się w fotelu. "Wróćmy teraz do sprawy. Jak mówiłem, na tej płytce znajduje się wszystko to, co wolałbyś, żeby nie ujrzało światła dziennego. I mówię z ręką na sercu, że to jedyna taka płytka, jaką posiadam, więc bez obaw".

Mycroft milczał.

"Za to tutaj..." Aaron pokazał mu swój telefon, "... znajduje się zdjęcie Johna, które już widziałeś". Położył komórkę obok płytki.

W pokoju zapanowała cisza, a powietrze można było pokroić nożem. Żaden z mężczyzn nie spuścił wzroku. Napięcie przerwał Mycroft, który siedział już od dłuższej chwili z typową dla siebie miną, czyli mocno zwężonymi oczami i czymś, co miało chyba przypominać ironiczny uśmiech.

"Domyślam się, dokąd to zmierza, ale pozwolę ci dokończyć. Założę się, że to twoja ulubiona część". Tym razem uśmiechnął się na poważnie, chociaż ten uśmiech nie miał nic wspólnego z uprzejmością.

Aaron nachylił się lekko nad stołem. "Mycroft, wiesz, że nie chodzi mi o to, żeby cię zniszczyć. W końcu obu nam zależy na pokoju i świecie bez wojen, oprócz takich, które nam się opłacają oczywiście. Stoimy po stronie tych dobrych" stwierdził i wykonał w powietrzu ruch palcami. "Nie chcę prowadzić z tobą wojny, tylko trochę się zabawić". W tym momencie wskazał palcem na płytkę w niebieskim opakowaniu. "Jeżeli upublicznię z niej dane, całe środowisko przekona się, że i ty popełniasz błędy. Śmieszne i niezrozumiałe błędy, które będą ci wytykać przez lata. Będziesz musiał się do nich przyznać, co uderzy w twoją dumę, a mnie niezmiernie ucieszy".

"Sądzisz, że jestem aż tak dumny?" zapytał Mycroft z uniesioną brwią.

Aaron spojrzał na niego ironicznie. "Myc, gdyby duma mogła przyciąć ludzką postać, twoja zawstydziłaby statuę wolności".

Holmes wiedział, że nie mógł dyskutować na ten temat. Aaron niewiele się pomylił.

"Jeżeli pokażę wszystkim zdjęcie z telefonu" kontynuował Stoner "nasi znajomi dowiedzą się, że John lubi pograć sobie na dwa fronty. Będzie miał nieprzyjemności, a tobie zaczną wszyscy współczuć. Zaczną cię pocieszać, czego nienawidzisz tak samo, jak przyznawać się do błędów". Aaron zamilkł i wpatrywał się w spiętego Mycrofta. W pewnym momencie zrobiło mu się go nawet żal. Westchnął i posłał mu przyjemny uśmiech. "No dobrze, spróbuję ci jakoś ulżyć. Rozluźnij się trochę, Myc, bo ci zaraz żyłka pęknie" powiedział, ignorując ostre spojrzenie Holmesa. Sięgnął po telefon "Napiszę do twojej ślicznej asystentki, że jesteś ze mną i twoi ludzie nie muszą się tak martwić". Wystukał wiadomość. Kiedy podniósł wzrok, Mycroft patrzył na niego z zaciekawieniem. "Wiele razy usiłowałem ją poderwać" zaczął, próbując zaspokoić jego ciekawość. "Twarda sztuka. Ciągle tylko wpatrzona w ten swój telefon. Jakoś udało mi się zdobyć do niej numer, ale ani razu nie raczyła odpowiedzieć na moje próby podrywu".

Jak na zawołanie odezwał się jego telefon. Aaron podniósł go i przeczytał wiadomość. Zachichotał pod nosem i lekko pokręcił głową. "Napisała 'rozumiem'. Gdybym wiedział, że twoje imię tak na nią działa, to już dawno zmieniłbym strategię". Wyprostował się i odłożył telefon na miejsce. "Widzisz, już jeden kłopot mniej".

Mycroft dopiero teraz wygodnie rozsiadł się na fotelu. Założył nogę na nogę. Westchnął głęboko, a na jego twarzy zagościł spokój. "Po co te wszystkie wykręty" stwierdził spokojnie "przecież obaj wiemy, że chodzi ci tylko o Johna. Chcesz się z nim przespać, więc mów bez owijania w bawełnę".

Aaron był odrobinę zbity z tropu, ale nie dał tego po sobie pokazać. Uśmiechnął się w ten specyficzny sposób. "Twój wybranek czuje się bardzo odpowiedzialny i nie pozwoli, żebyś z jego powodu stracił twarz. Dlatego złożę mu propozycję. W zamian za milczenie i skasowanie zdjęcia zaproponuję mu wspólną noc, na którą się zgodzi. To honorowy mężczyzna i prędzej padnie trupem, niż pozwoli na to, żebyś został sam z tym bałaganem".

Mycroft milczał, wpatrzony w Aarona z zaciętą miną i lekko zmrużonymi oczami. "A co jeżeli upublicznisz dane z płyty? Jak to pozwoli ci go zdobyć?" zapytał.

"Jak zwykle mnie nie doceniasz, Mycroft. Owszem będzie trudniej, ale dopnę swego. Poza tym posiłek jest smaczniejszy, kiedy się trochę dłużej na niego poczeka i trochę więcej za nim nabiega. A przy okazji dodatkową nagrodą będą dla mnie twoje miny, kiedy będziesz musiał wysłuchać dokuczliwych uwag innych o swoich wpadkach".

Holmes był spokojny. Nie pokazywał emocji, nawet jego oddech niewiele zdradzał. Patrzył na zadowolonego Aarona, który czekał na jego decyzję.

"No dalej Myc. Decyduj. Wybierzesz rozum..." popchnął lekko płytkę w jego stronę "... czy serce" to samo zrobił z telefonem.

Mycorft milczał, jednak na przekór Stonera nie za długo. Powoli wstał z fotela i podszedł do drzwi, gdzie stały jego buty. Bez pośpiechu założył je na stopy i wrócił do stolika. Nie przejmował się dywanem. Wystarczyło mu jedno spojrzenie na podłogę, kiedy wszedł do pokoju po raz pierwszy i wiedział, że dywan był tak samo perski, jak osiłek głupi. Bez żalu przeszedł w butach kilka metrów po czystym dywanie. Uniósł pustą szklankę i zabrał swoje rzeczy. Jego wzrok spotkał Stonera. Ani na chwilę nie oderwał od niego oczu, kiedy wolnym ruchem zabrał ze stołu płytkę i wyprostował się.

Aaron był zdziwiony i nawet nie próbował tego ukryć. Patrzył, jak Holmes wkłada niebieskie opakowanie do wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki i powoli kieruje się w stronę wyjścia. "Muszę przyznać, że mnie zaskoczyłeś" mruknął, kiedy Holmes był już przy drzwiach.

"Wiele razy ci mówiłem, że sentyment tylko utrudnia podejmowanie decyzji i sprawia, że nie widzimy tego, co jest oczywiste dla innych" Mycroft nie śpieszył się z opuszczeniem pokoju. Bez pośpiechu zakładał spinki i poprawił włosy w wiszącym na ścianie lustrze.

Aaron również wstał ze swojego miejsca. Podszedł do niego powolnym krokiem i z prawie pustą szklanką w dłoni. "W takim razie możesz spodziewać się mnie dzisiaj w swoim apartamencie".

Mycorft spojrzał na niego. "Szybko działasz" stwierdził.

"Wolę kuć żelazo, póki gorące. Poza tym nie mogę się doczekać spotkania z Johnem" powiedział z uśmiechem.

"Życzę powodzenia". Mycroft ruszył do wyjścia, a Stoner zastanawiał się, dlaczego jego chód był taki spokojny.

\---

Przetrząsnęli całą sypialnię, a nawet łazienkę, lecz nie znaleźli nic. Żadnych dokumentów, teczek a tym bardziej pozostawionych samotnie płytek. Czas płynął nieubłaganie, co przypominał tykający na ścianie zegar. Świadomość obecności na holu ludzi Stonera upływające minuty i brak efektów sprawiał, że z każdą minutą ich poszukiwania stawały się coraz bardziej desperackie i głośniejsze. Brak normalnego światła również nie ułatwiał sprawy.

John usiadł zrezygnowany na sprężystym materacu wielkiego łóżka. Obserwował przez chwilę Sherlocka, który niezmordowanie przeszukiwał na kolanach niskie szafki, widział też grzebiącą w torbie Stonera Molly. W ciągu całego pobytu w apartamencie John zdążył zauważyć i wydedukować o nim kilka rzeczy. Oczywiście nie pochwalił się nimi na głos. Były to raczej jego przemyślenia. Dowiedział się, że ulubionym kolorem Aarona był zielony. Świadczył o tym, chociażby dobór ubrań, chusteczek, krawatów, ręczników czy nawet szczoteczki do zębów. Ulubiona marka ugrań to Gucci. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że preferował spanie nago. John poznał też w końcu powód, dla którego skóra Stonera zawsze wydawała mu się zabójczo gładka i bez skazy. Na półce w łazience, na stole w sypialni i gdzie tylko można było, stały buteleczki z drogimi balsamami i kremami. Jednak największym odkryciem było dla niego to, że Stoner, chociaż perfekcyjny na zewnątrz, tak naprawdę był okropnym i niereformowalnym bałaganiarzem.

Na samym początku, kiedy Sherlock zapalił małą lampkę, John pomyślał, że ktoś ich uprzedził. Po pokoju walały się papiery, ubrania i inne drobiazgi. Przy każdym gniazdku leżała ładowarka do telefonu, na szafie stały buty, co ciekawe każdy z innej pary. Poduszki z łóżka walały się na ziemi, torby pozostawione były po kątach. Ogólnie pokój wyglądał tak, jakby wybuchła w nim bomba. John zastanawiał się, czy w ogóle opłacało im się zacierać ślady po swoim przeszukaniu, ponieważ przed i po ich wtargnięciu nie było większej różnicy. Jedynym najbardziej oczywistym dowodem ich obecności była rozsypana na podłodze ziemia. Sherlock, który był jak w transie, kilka minut wcześniej dorwał się do biednego kwiatka i wyciągnął go z doniczki, po czym z odgłosem niezadowolenia odłożył go z powrotem na miejsce niezbyt dokładnie. John widział w myślach minę sprzątaczki, która po wyjeździe Stonera przyjdzie posprzątać jego pokój. Z tą wizją po raz kolejny rozejrzał się po pokoju.

Jego wzrok przykuła leżąca na ziemi książka, wciśnięta niemal pod samo łóżko. "Nie posądziłbym go o to, że czyta Hopkinsa" mruknął sam do siebie. Jednak Sherlock widocznie wrażliwy na jego głos nagle zaprzestał ruchów. Wstał z ziemi i odwrócił się do niego z ulgą i dumą na twarzy.

"John!" krzyknął, nie zważając na okoliczności. "Jak zwykle jesteś niezastąpiony". Podszedł do przyjaciela, chwycił go rękami za policzki i cmoknął w czubek głowy. Później zabrał książkę z podłogi. Szybkim ruchem otworzył okładkę, przerzucił kilka kartek i uśmiechnął się tryumfalnie. W połowie książki wydrążona była mała dziura. W środku znajdował się elegancki, srebrny pendrive. "Tak cliché, że aż genialne" stwierdził. Szybko schował go do kieszeni i odłożył książkę na miejsce.

"Co to jest?" zapytał lekarz.

"Pendrive, John".

Wywróciłby oczami, ale od razu zdał sobie sprawę, że to jego pytanie było banalne. Był wdzięczny przyjacielowi, że oszczędził mu drwiącego komentarza. "Zapytam inaczej. Co na nim jest?".

Sherlock podszedł do okna, przez które dostali się do środka. "Z pewnością coś, co dotyczy mojego brata" stwierdził. Delikatnie kiwnął głową na znak, żeby John i Molly do niego dołączyli. "Ale żeby dowiedzieć się szczegółów, musimy sami go o to zapytać". John wyłączył lampkę, podszedł do balkonu i powoli i w ciszy ruszył za przyjacielem. Wracali dokładnie tą samą drogą, w ciemności przeskakując z balkonu na balkon.

Gondolier nie miał tej nocy szczęścia. Każdy jego kurs kończył się na tyle wcześnie, że nie mógł doliczyć dodatkowej opłaty za każde rozpoczynające się kolejne dziesięć minut rejsu. Kiedy tylko klienci orientowali się, ile będzie kosztować ich kolejna minuta, szybko rezygnowali i decydowali się na dotarcie do celu na piechotę. Teraz płynął spokojnie wąskim kanałem. Miał cichą nadzieję, że w końcu trafi mu się konkretny klient, który nie pogardzi dłuższym rejsem. Powoli wiosłował w stronę głównego portu. Ciemne przesmyki wprawiały go w ponury nastrój, dlatego tak jak zwykle postanowił zagwizdać ulubioną melodię na poprawę humoru. Nabrał powietrza, złożył usta i już miał zamiar wydmuchać pierwszą nutę piosenki, gdy nagle coś mignęło mu nad głową. Wyprostował się, podniósł oczy i zamarł w miejscu. Kilka metrów nad sobą zobaczył trzy postacie, przeskakujące między balkonami. Jedna z nich miała długą suknię zadartą niemal do połowy ud. To na niej skupił całą swoją uwagę. Zatrzymał gondolę, uniósł palcem daszek czapki i oparł się na wiośle.

Dwóch mężczyzn z gracją pokonywało metalowe poręcze. Ostatnia osoba, jak zauważył, kobieta w wieczorowej sukni nie radziła sobie tak dobrze. Co chwilę musiała wspierać się na ramionach tego drugiego. Lekki wiatr podwiewał materiał jej sukienki, a dość duża wysokość sprawiała, że niemal tuliła się do ściany. Mężczyzna z przodu cały czas odwracał się i sprawdzał, jak idzie pozostałej dwójce, chociaż najwięcej uwagi skupiał na swoim towarzyszu idącemu za jego plecami. Widok tej trójki był tak dziwny i komiczny, że gondolier nie mógł się dłużej powstrzymywać. Zagwizdał przeciągle, czym zwrócił ich uwagę. Uśmiechnął się szeroko i gdy już miał zamiar krzyknąć jakiś niewybredny żart, w tył jego gondoli uderzyła inna łódka. Momentalnie spojrzał na swojego kolegę po fachu i w tej chwili dała się we znaki jego gorąca włoska krew.

  
"Cazzo!" krzyknął w stronę sprawcy kolizji. "Testa di cazzo!".

"Vaffanculo!" drugi nie był mu dłużny.

Rozgorzała prawdziwa kłótnia, jednak ani Sherlock, ani John nie zwracali już na nią uwagi. Zdążyli przedostać się przez główne okno na hol. Pomogli zaczerwienionej Molly i cicho ruszyli w stronę schodów. Kiedy znaleźli się poza zasięgiem wzroku ludzi Stonera, John zatrzymał się i oparł plecami o ścianę. Spojrzał na Sherlocka. Przez chwilę wpatrywali się w siebie, aż w końcu John parsknął cicho i uśmiechając się, pokręcił głową. W tamtej chwili dotarł do niego absurd całej sytuacji. Sherlock również zareagował śmiechem. Chichotał bezgłośnie i tarł palcami kąciki oczu. Molly, która do tej pory poprawiała zagniecione fałdy sukni, spojrzała na nich i uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Jak trzy dorosłe osoby mogły wywołać tyle chaosu w tak krótkim czasie? I jakim cudem nie poczuli jeszcze konsekwencji swoich działań? John nie mógł zrozumieć, jak znalazł się w tej sytuacji i dlaczego tak mu się to podobało. Kiedy minął kryzysowy okres, ruszyli schodami w dół.

"To, co teraz robimy?" zapytała rozweselona Molly. Ewidentnie cieszyła się tą nietypową rozrywką, jaką zafundował jej Sherlock i John.

"Nie ma sensu wracać na przyjęcie" stwierdził John, żwawo schodząc po schodkach.

"Nie ma" zgodził się z nim Sherlock. "Niechętnie to mówię, ale chyba najlepiej będzie poczekać na Mycrofta. Może nas łaskawie oświeci i powie, jaką podjął decyzję".

John i Molly nie wiedzieli za bardzo, o czym mówił. Spojrzeli na siebie w milczeniu, ale postanowili nie dopytywać. Pora była już późna, a mimo to hotel tętnił życiem. Może nie przypominał godzin porannych, kiedy to ruch był największy, lecz grająca na zewnątrz muzyka i gwar rozmów z baru na parterze były ewidentnym świadectwem tego, że noc dla niektórych gości dopiero się zaczynała. Zanim dotarli do drzwi apartamentu, który John zajmował z Mycroftem, minęli kilka par rozweselonych hotelowych gości. John rozpoznawał niektórych z nich i lekko skinął głową na ich widok.

"Nie mam klucza" oświadczył nagle, gdy stanęli u progu drzwi. Przypomniał sobie, że oddał go Mycroftowi, kiedy ruszyli na przyjęcie. Westchnął i położył dłoń na klamce.

"To chodźmy do mnie" Sherlock zaproponował bez wahania.

Nim John odpowiedział, poczuł, jak drzwi do apartamentu bez najmniejszego oporu same się otworzyły. Zmarszczył brwi i po chwili wszedł do środka. W salonie było jasno i przyjemnie chłodno, dzięki wpadającemu przez otwarte okno powietrzu znad kanału. Na kanapie siedział Mycroft z laptopem na kolanach i szklanką wody w dłoni. John miał nadzieję, że to była woda, a coś o wiele mocniejszego. Na ich widok starszy z braci Holmes omiótł każdego spojrzeniem. Co ciekawe to na Johnie skupił swój wzrok najdłużej. Lekarz zadrżał z tego powodu. Zauważył, że działo się tak ostatnio coraz częściej.

"Mój bracie. Nie spodziewałem się, że tak szybko zrezygnujesz z towarzystwa Johna i odprowadzisz go do mnie" powiedział starszy Holmes z nieukrywanym zaskoczeniem. Obserwował brata, który usiadł naprzeciw niego.

John wyraził niezadowolenie z jego komentarza, przez głośne westchnięcie i teatralne wywrócenie oczami. Milczał, jednak zdjął garnitur i kamizelkę i przewiesił obie rzeczy przez oparcie kanapy. "Możecie, chociaż dzisiaj nie zaczynać?" mruknął. Nalał trochę soku ze szklanej, podłużnej karafki, by chwilę później podać go Molly.

"Mam chociaż nadzieję" kontynuował Mycroft, wciąż bacznie obserwując Sherlocka, "że spędziliście ten czas w bardziej pożyteczny sposób, niż wywoływanie kolejnych awantur w okolicznych knajpkach i barach" dodał z typowym dla siebie uśmieszkiem. Wydawało się, że był w dobrym nastroju. Patrzył na brata znad otwartego laptopa i z uniesioną głową.

Sherlock zmrużył lekko oczy, ale nie wydawał się zanadto zdziwiony. "Skąd wiesz, że mieliśmy z tym coś wspólnego?" zapytał, rozsiadając się wygodnie na kanapie.

"Wyobraź sobie, że się domyśliłem" drażnił się z nim Mycroft. Poszerzył uśmiech, ale wargi jak zwykle trzymał zaciśnięte. "Lub używając twojego ulubionego sformułowania - wydedukowałem".

Młodszy geniusz założył nogę na nogę. " W takim razie szkoda, że nie wysiliłeś się bardziej i nie wydedukowałeś, dokąd zabrałem mojego przyjaciela" z tymi słowami odchylił głowę do tyłu. Oparł potylicę o oparcie kanapy i zamknął oczy. "Jak widać, przebywanie z Johnem cię rozleniwia".

"Możecie przestać mówić o mnie, jakbym był rzeczą i czyjąś własnością?" wtrącił się John. Nie był zły. Przywykł już, że to ostatnio wokół niego kręciły się przekomarzanki braci. Spokojnie obszedł kanapę i dołączył do Sherlocka. Dopiero po chwili zauważył, a właściwie poczuł na sobie intensywne spojrzenie Mycrofta. Podniósł wzrok i okazało się, że miał rację. Starszy Holmes nie spuszczał z niego oczu. Nie było to jednak upominające czy dominujące spojrzenie, jakim czasami obdarzał go w przeszłości. W oczach Mycrofta John zauważył błysk troski i dobroci, co tak bardzo do niego nie pasowało, że momentalnie przerwał kontakt wzrokowy. Zamrugał i skupił się na leżącej na stole stercie dokumentów.

"To ja chyba już pójdę do siebie". Nieśmiały i cichy głos Molly rozszedł się po salonie. Cały czas stała niedaleko drzwi i obserwowała niezręczną wymianę spojrzeń.

"Proszę zostać, panno Hooper. I tak spodziewamy się gościa".

Słowa Mycrofta sprawiły, że Sherlock otworzył oczy. Popatrzył na brata z uniesioną brwią. "Oh?" westchnął z zainteresowaniem. "A kogo, jeśli wolno zapytać?".

"Aaron wpadnie z wizytą, John. Ale raczej nie zabawi tu długo". Mycroft zignorował go i zwrócił się do lekarza. Zamknął laptop, położył go na stole, po czym wrócił do poprzedniej pozycji.

"Myślałem, że rozmówiłeś się z nim z jakąś godzinę temu" Sherlock nie ukrywał już zaciekawienia.

"Bo tak było" wzrok Mycrofta w końcu padł na brata. "Jednak nalegał i zapowiedział, że odwiedzi nas jeszcze dzisiaj.

To było nieco niepokojące. Sherlock sądził to tej pory, że Mycroft poradzi sobie ze Stonerem, który czując smak porażki, podkuli pod siebie ogon i zostawi Johna w spokoju. Że porzuci wszystkie plany, jakie z nim wiązał. Jednak jego zapowiedziana wizyta i nieco nonszalancki ton Mycrofta zbiły go z tropu. Próbował wyczytać z twarzy brata jakieś szczegóły. Cokolwiek, co pomogłoby mu przewidzieć wynik i skutki ich konfrontacji. "Mycroft, chyba się z nim nie ułożyłeś?" zapytał z ukrywanym niepokojem.

"Co masz na myśli?".

Nagle Molly podskoczyła, wystraszona przez szybkie pukanie do drzwi. Wszyscy spojrzeli w jej stronę. Może w innych okolicznościach poczułaby się szczęśliwa przez ten nagły wzrost zainteresowania jej osobą. Może nawet zarumieniłaby się i z zawstydzeniem spuściła wzrok, ale niemal natychmiast uświadomiła sobie, to nie ona była centrum ich zainteresowania tylko osoba stojąca za drzwiami. Jako że stała najbliżej nich, ruchem dłoni powstrzymała Johna, który już szykował się do wstania. Nie myśląc wiele, poprawiła żółtawą suknię i pociągnęła za klamkę. Zanim ujrzała, kto stał za drzwiami, poczuła w nosie przyjemny zapach kwiatu. Westchnęła z niezadowoleniem, gdy dostrzegła Aarona.

Stał nonszalancko oparty ramieniem o framugę drzwi. Jak zwykle z perfekcyjną fryzurą, lśniącymi oczami i zawadiackim uśmiechem. Szary trzyczęściowy garnitur i złot krawat tkany zieloną nicią, sprawiał, że wyglądał po prostu zabójczo. W dłoni trzymał pojedynczą czerwoną różę, którą obracał między palcami. Był zaskoczony widokiem Molly. Zaskoczenie trwało ułamek sekundy, ponieważ już moment później uśmiechnął się szeroko i mrugnął uwodzicielsko w jej stronę.

"Dobry wieczór, Molly" powiedział aksamitnym głosem.

Dziewczyna była albo zbyt zła, albo zbyt oczarowana, bo bez słowa wpuściła go do środka.

Wzrok Aarona omiótł siedzących mężczyzn i zatrzymał się na Johnie. "Cieszę się, że jesteśmy w komplecie, chociaż przyszedłem tu tylko dla jednej konkretnej osoby" powiedział bez żadnego zażenowania. Był zbyt wpatrzony w Johna, żeby mógł zauważyć zaczerwienionego Sherlocka, który zaczynał zjadać własne zęby, czy ostre oczy Mycrofta, który wpatrywał się w niego ze swojego miejsca. Zorientował się, że raczej nikt nie zaproponuje mu, żeby usiadł. Nie miał im tego za złe, bo wiedział, jakie uczucia wywoływała jego obecność. Bez skrępowania przysunął sobie jedno z wolno stojących krzeseł, których w salonie było jeszcze wiele i postawił je tuż obok kanapy. Siadając, musnął kolanem o nogę Johna. Twardą nogę, z której miał ochotę zedrzeć nogawkę i pieścić palcami. Swoich pragnień nie musiał nawet wypowiadać na głos. Jego pożądanie i motywy zdradzały oczy. Skrzyły się prawdziwym ogniem, a czarne źrenice sprawiały, że John drżał, gdy Stoner wpatrywał się w niego z miłym uśmiechem.

Nikt nie skomentował. Niewygodną ciszę przerwał w końcu Sherlock. "Molly, chyba jednak będzie lepiej, jeżeli pójdziesz do swojego pokoju. Zaraz posypią się tu czyjeś zęby" warknął niskim głosem. Ani trochę nie podobał mu się sposób, w jaki Aaron patrzył na Johna. Co prawda nigdy nie był skłonny do przemocy, lecz w tej chwili czuł swędzenie w palcach u dłoni.

"Skończ z tym przedstawieniem i oświeć niektórych, dlaczego zaszczyciłeś nas swoją wizytą" wtrącił Mycroft.

Aaron zmusił się w końcu i odwrócił wzrok od Johna. "Jeszcze z nim nie rozmawiałeś?" zwrócił się do starszego Holmesa.

"O czym?" zapytał John. Spoglądał to na Aarona, to na Mycrofta.

Aaron uśmiechnął się zagadkowo i nonszalancko zmienił temat. "Bardzo się śpieszyłem, żeby dołączyć do was wcześniej, ale wstąpiłem jeszcze do całodobowej kwiaciarni". Westchnął, jeszcze raz powąchał różę i położył ją delikatnie na stole. "Zanim przejdziemy do wyjawienia powodu, dla którego tu jestem..." zaczął i spojrzał z uznaniem na Mycrofta "...muszę ci pogratulować ludzi. Wiedziałem, że są szybcy, ale nie sądziłem, że aż tak. Zanim wróciłem z kwiaciarni, zdążyli przetrząsnąć mój cały apartament".

"Nikogo jeszcze do ciebie nie wysłałem" stwierdził, czym zaskoczył Aarona.

"Kto w takim razie..." zaczął i urwał, gdy Sherlock wtrącił się w pół zdania.

"To byłem ja".

Aaron posłał Mycroftowi wiele znaczące spojrzenie. "Mówiłem ci, żebyś w końcu namówił swojego brata, aby dołączył do twojej grupy. Jest lepszy od niejednego perfekcyjnie wyszkolonego przez ciebie agenta". Zignorował minę Holmesa i zwrócił się bezpośrednio do Sherlocka, przedtem jednak ponownie obdarzył Johna wiele znaczącym spojrzeniem. "Znalazłeś to, co cię interesowało?" zapytał.

"Owszem". Sherlock wyciągnął z kieszeni srebrny pendrive. Położył go na stole z zadowoloną miną.

Aaron westchnął. "Nie patrz tak na mnie, Myc. Powiedziałem, że nie mam kopii płytki, ale nie wspomniałem słowem o innym nośniku danych. Zresztą i tak miałeś zamiar wysłać swoich ludzi, żeby przeszukali mój pokój. W końcu znaleźliby i to" wskazał skinieniem głowy na mały srebrny przedmiot. "Nie miałbym ci tego za złe. Ostatecznie i tak inicjatywa wciąż jest po mojej stronie".

"Mógłby mi ktoś łaskawie wytłumaczyć, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi?" zirytował się John.

"Pan Stoner zdaje się, jest tu z twojego powodu. Na pewno chętnie odpowie na twoje pytania". Mycroft pozostał niewzruszony. Patrzył na trójkę mężczyzn i modlił się, żeby Sherlock nie rzucił się na intruza z pięściami, by wyglądał, jakby był to w stanie zrobić w każdej chwili.

Aaron westchnął i udał zasmucenie. "Widzisz, John" zaczął, poprawił się na krześle i wbił w niego oczy. "Twój..." celowo uciął, by dodać trochę dramatyzmu "...mąż po krótkiej rozmowie doszedł ze mną do konsensusu. Miał do wyboru ośmieszenie siebie lub ciebie. Przykro mi to mówić, ale z mojej obecności tutaj, chyba domyślasz się, jaką opcję wybrał. W zamian za swoje dobre imię zgodził się oddać cię w moje ręce. Przynajmniej na dzisiejszą noc. Oczywiście nie zamierzam posuwać się do przemocy... ale sam rozumiesz" powiedział z troską w głosie.

John spojrzał na Mycrofta. Czuł ucisk w żołądku, było mu niedobrze. W jego oczach musiało dominować wiele skrajnych emocji, ponieważ starszy geniusz ledwo mógł utrzymać wzrok. Wstał z kanapy. Stanął w pozycji obronnej, czyli ze skrzyżowanymi rękami i zmrużył oczy. "A jak chcesz udowodnić mi, że nie mam innego wyboru? John zapytał z lekką chrypką.

Aaron posłał mu zniewalający uśmiech. Wstał, zbliżył się na bardzo niekomfortową odległość, czym zmusił Sherlocka do szybkiego zerwania się z miejsca. John był niewzruszony, jeszcze bardziej zmarszczył brwi. Czuł za swoimi plecami obecność przyjaciela. Aaron zamrugał powoli. Skupił swój wzrok na ustach Johna, po czym ledwie zauważalnym ruchem oblizał swoją dolną wargę. "Uwielbiam, kiedy mój potencjalny partner jest tak nieprzystępny".

"Panie Stoner. Radziłbym panu zabrać swoje chore marzenia i wrócić do siebie, dopóki ma pan jeszcze taką możliwość" Sherlock mruknął złowrogo nad ramieniem przyjaciela.

"Poradzę sobie" wtrącił John niezbyt przyjemnym głosem. Jego złość nie była skierowana do przyjaciela, tylko do człowieka, który od dwóch tygodni uprzykrzał mu życie. Ani na chwilę nie dał się zwieść uroczym uśmiechom, pięknemu spojrzeniu i nienagannym manierom Stonera. "No słucham. Co miałoby mnie zmusić do zaakceptowania twoich postanowień?". Cały ból po zdradzie ze strony Mycrofta minął. Teraz pragnął konfrontacji.

"Jesteś teraz na niego zły. Rozumiem to" Stoner nie wychodził ze swojej roli. "Ale może jednak pozwolisz dojść do głosu swojemu szlachetnemu charakterowi i pomożesz mu zachować twarz i w tej sytuacji? Widzisz, zdjęcie, które posiadam, może zaszkodzić nie tylko tobie" z tym momencie sięgnął do kieszeni marynarki i wyciągnął swój telefon. Chwycił go w dwa palce i delikatnie nim zamachał.

"Jakie zdjęcie?" zapytał John.

"To, na którym ściskasz się z bratem swojego męża w dość jednoznaczny sposób". Jego delikatny głos działał Johnowi bardziej na nerwy niż sposób, w jaki udawał zatroskanie. "Pozyskałem je nie bez niczyjej pomocy" dodał i posłał Molly powłóczyste spojrzenie. Dziewczyna odwróciła wzrok.

"Może powtórzę pytanie Johna" głos Mycrofta zwrócił ich uwagę. "Jakie zdjęcie?" zapytał z czymś przypominającym uśmiech.

Aaron westchnął cicho, ale teatralnie. Bez pośpiechu chwycił telefon w dłoń i odblokował go. "Wybacz, John. Wolałem ci tego oszczędzić, ale Mycroft chyba lubi patrzeć jak..." głos ugrzązł mu w gardle w połowie zdania. Zamrugał szybko i tak samo szybko ruszał kciukiem po ekranie telefonu. Nagle wszystko zaczęło z niego znikać. Dane, pliki, numery telefonów i wiadomości. Każdy folder, który otworzył, momentalnie stawał się pusty. Nie było też ani jednego zdjęcia. Nie miał pojęcia, co się stało, gdy nagle uświadomił sobie, jak łatwo dał się nabrać na sztuczkę Mycrofta. Z rezygnacją opuścił rękę, wciąż trzymającą telefon, odchylił głowę, westchnął i zakrył oczy dłonią. "Drogi boże. Tak łatwo dać się podejść" mruknął, czując się całkowicie pokonany. Nie był w stanie spojrzeć na tryumfalną minę Mycrofta. Głos odzyskał dopiero po dłuższej chwili. "To sprawka tej twojej asystentki, prawda?" zapytał.

Mycroft kiwnął głową, ale ku jego zaskoczeniu nie wyglądał na kogoś przesadnie zadowolonego z siebie. Nie uśmiechał się we wredny sposób ani nie posyłał mu dokuczliwych spojrzeń. Siedział spokojny i opanowany. Ta postawa z niewiadomych przyczyn jeszcze bardziej go irytowała. Nie znosił przegrywać, a tym bardziej z kimś, kto swoim zachowaniem pokazywał, że gra nie była warta aż takiego zachodu. Aaron westchnął po raz kolejny. "Powinieneś dać jej awans".

"Chwila, co tu się właściwie stało?" John nie ukrywał swojej dezorientacji.

"Możesz zapomnieć o wszystkim, co ci powiedział pan Stoner" stwierdził Mycroft. Po raz pierwszy odetchnął z widoczną ulgą. Sięgnął po paczkę papierosów, ukrytą pomiędzy oparciem a siedziskiem kanapy. Wyciągnął jednego i zapalił. "On i tak już wychodzi". Wbił oczy w pokonanego Aarona, po czym zaciągnął się dymem.

John nie odpuszczał. "I co? I już? Po wszystkim? Tyle zachodu na nic? W takim razie, dlaczego od razu nie uświadomiłeś go, że gra skończona?" zapytał starszego Holmesa.

"Bo zwycięstwo nie smakowałoby tak samo, jak teraz" wtrącił milczący do tej pory Sherlock.

"Gdyby tu zależałoby na szybkiej wygranej" zaczął Aaron, "to wystarczyłoby sięgnąć po telefon, skasować z niego zdjęcie, a płytkę wrzucić do kanału pod oknem".

"I co byłoby w tym złego?" John nie odpuszczał. Po części rozumiał sposób działania i rozumowania geniuszy. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że ważniejsze od zwycięstwa jest styl, w jakim się go osiągało. Zwłaszcza gdy gra toczyła się pomiędzy osobami o podobnej inteligencji.

"John, dżentelmeni nie wyrywają sobie siłą rzeczy, wokół której kręci się gra. Takie zachowanie nie przystoi ludziom na naszych stanowiskach" Mycroft delektował się smakiem papierosa, ale pilnie przysłuchiwał się dyskusji. "Nie wspominając o tym, że siłowanie się ze sobą wygląda i jest dziecinne. Wyobrażasz sobie któregoś z nas w takiej sytuacji?" zapytał z ironią w głosie.

John kilka razy był świadkiem, jak dorośli i poważni bracia Holmes próbowali odebrać sobie jakąś rzecz. I owszem za każdym razem był to dziwny i zabawny widok. Dostojny Mycroft zmieniał się wtedy w małego zaborczego chłopca, a dumny Sherlock w zazdrosnego dzieciaka, który próbował przywłaszczyć sobie zabawkę brata. Z tą zabawną wizją, kłócących się geniuszy odwrócił się w stronę Aarona. "Ja na twoje nieszczęście nie jestem dżentelmenem. Jestem lekarzem i to wojskowym. Przemoc i rozwiązania siłowe przemawiają do mnie bardziej" zaczął z nieprzyjemnym uśmieszkiem, szybkim ruchem wyciągnął rękę i chwycił przez spodnie penisa Stonera.

Aaron zgiął się w pół, otworzył oczy z szoku i bólu, ale nie wydał z siebie najmniejszego odgłosu.

"Wiesz, że penis nie ma kości, a i tak można go łatwo złamać?" zapytał. "Wystarczy chwycić o tak" z tymi słowami przekręcił lekko dłoń, "i zgiąć go jak bagietkę. Może to skutkować stałą impotencją a w niektórych przypadkach nawet śmiercią". John mocniej zacisnął palce. Czuł pulsowanie pod zaciśniętymi palcami. Zwykle wystarczał mu widok przerażonych oczu swojej ofiary, ale tym razem naprawdę miał ochotę zrobić coś więcej niż tylko go nastraszyć. Dopiero po chwili, gdy minął atak złości i gdy poczuł obok siebie oddech Sherlocka, puścił Stonera.

Aaron stał skulony z rękami przyciśniętymi do wrażliwego miejsca. Miał zaciśnięte oczy, dlatego nie spodziewał się twardej pięści Johna, która wylądowała prosto na jego nosie. Domyślał się, że na odchodne dostanie coś od Johna Watsona, ale nie przypuszczał, że będzie to uderzenie zaadresowane prosto między oczy. Szybko przyłożył palce w miejsce uderzenia. Poczuł łzy niekontrolowanie napływające do oczu. Wiedział, że już dawno powinien wycofać się z pokoju. Był pokonany, pobity i upokorzony. Jego osobowość nie pozwoliła mu jednak na okazanie złości czy nieeleganckie zachowanie. Pociągnął nosem, wyprostował się na tyle, ile umiał w obecnej sytuacji, po czym delikatnie ukłonił i na koniec mrugnął w stronę Johna z irytującym uśmieszkiem na ustach. "Do następnego" mruknął wesoło. Powoli pozbierał swoje rzeczy i jak gdyby nigdy nic zniknął za drzwiami.

Milczeli. John słyszał w uszach szum własnej krwi. Czuł na kostkach dłoni pieczenie oraz lekkie odrętwienie. Od dawna nie używał swojej siły i teraz obawiał się, że może trochę z nią przesadził. W tamtej chwili był tak zły, tak zaślepiony chęcią pokazania Stonerowi gdzie jego miejsce, że nie hamował się, uderzył z całą mocą, jaką dysponował. O dziwo mężczyzna utrzymał się na nogach. Co więcej, uśmiechnął się i wyszedł z pokoju o własnych siłach. John miał zamiar pokręcić głową z niedowierzania, ale nie zrobił tego. Kiedy zostali sami, bez słowa usiadł wolno na karminowej kanapie. Był pewny, że podobny odcień malował się w tej chwili na jego twarzy. Chciał, chociaż na chwilę zostać sam. Chciał zniknąć i przemyśleć to, co się wydarzyło. Podłożył łokieć na oparciu i zasłonił oczy prawą ręką. Siedzenie obok niego ugięło się pod czyimś ciężarem. Wiedział, że był to Sherlock. Po długiej, przedłużającej się chwili, która wydawała mu się wiecznością, podniósł wreszcie wzrok. Jego oczy natychmiast powędrowały w stronę Mycrofta, siedzącego naprzeciw. Starszy Holmes dopalał końcówkę papierosa. Jego myśli musiały wędrować gdzieś daleko, bo siedział wpatrzony w nicość. Chyba poczuł, że był obserwowany, bo spojrzał w końcu na Johna.

"Znam twoje zamiłowanie do dramatyzmu" zaczął nagle Sherlock, rozsiadając się wygodnie "ale tym razem mogłeś sobie odpuścić ten teatrzyk".

"Moje zamiłowanie do dramatyzmu?" zapytał z lekkim niedowierzaniem. "Sherlock..." zaczął, lecz zrezygnował z dyskusji. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie miała ona w tej chwili żadnego sensu. Próba udowodnienia, który z nich bardziej lubował się dramatycznymi scenami i zachowaniem mijała się w tej chwili z celem. "Zrobiła się późna pora". Spojrzał wymownie na elegancki zegarek na swoim nadgarstku. Sherlock chyba nie złapał sugestii albo co bardziej prawdopodobne udawał, że tego nie zrobił. Mierzył brata spojrzeniem.

"To prawda" odezwała się milcząca go tej pory Molly. "Wrócimy już do siebie". Próbowała dać Sherlockowi znak, że powinni zostawić jego brata i Johna samych. Kiwnęła głową w stronę drzwi. Podeszła do nich i położyła dłoń na klamce. "Sherlock, powinniśmy już iść" stwierdziła delikatnym głosem. Może powinna być bardziej stanowcza, ale wciąż czuła napięcie i ciężką atmosferę w pokoju.

"W takim razie dobrej nocy, Molly" młodszy geniusz ani myślał iść jej śladem.

"Sherlock" mruknął ostrzegawczo Mycroft, odwzajemniając spojrzenie, "John i ja musimy porozmawiać..." wycedził cicho "...sami".

Młodszy Holmes odwrócił głowę, zupełnie olewając brata. Spojrzał na Johna, który wbrew jego przypuszczeniom, kiwnął głową na znak, że zgadzał się z Mycroftem. "Nie możecie zrobić tego teraz?"

"Nie, bracie. Czy mógłbyś zostawić nas samych?" zapytał już delikatniejszym głosem, w którym na próżno byłoby szukać złości. "Obiecuję, że nie zrobię już nic niestosownego" dodał, jakby był pewny, że tylko takie zapewnienie uspokoi i udobrucha jego brata.

Sherlock uniósł zawadiacko brew i kącik ust. Było oczywiste, że za chwilę z jego ust padnie jakaś niewybredna uwaga. "Mamie powiedziałeś to samo, po tym, jak raz zdarzyło jej się nie zapukać do twojego pokoju". Gdyby miał możliwość, usłyszałby obok siebie cichy i wesoły pomruk Johna. Niestety jego uwagę rozproszyła Molly, która pojawiła się obok niego, nie wiadomo kiedy i pociągnęła go za ramię do góry. O dziwo nie protestował, nie wyrywał się. Posłusznie ruszył z nią do drzwi, chociaż cały czas spoglądał na brata.

Mycroft mierzył go niezbyt przyjemnym wzrokiem. Mina, którą go obdarzył, przypominała tą, jaką robi się po wyczuciu w powietrzu niezbyt przyjemnego zapachu. Ulga pojawiła się, dopiero kiedy usłyszał cichy trzask zamykanych drzwi. To prawda, że chciał być z Johnem sam na sam. Był przekonany, że nie obejdzie się bez krótkiej rozmowy, na którą przygotował się od chwili opuszczenia hotelu Savoia & Jolanda. Najtrudniejszym momentem w takich sytuacjach było rozpoczęcie dyskusji. Dobranie odpowiednich słów czy nawet gestów. Zadania nie ułatwiał mu na dodatek John, który nie wyglądał na skorego, by przejąć inicjatywę. Co więcej, wyglądał na kogoś, kto w ogóle nie ma ochoty podejmować rozmowy. Mycroft zdecydował się na bezpieczniejszą opcję i zaczął z innej strony. "Jesteś głodny?" zaczął, czym przykuł uwagę Johna. Spojrzał w jego ciemne niebieskie oczy i kontynuował "Mogę coś zamówić".

John westchnął cicho. "Nie, dziękuję, Mycroft. Chyba pójdę się położyć". Wstał z kanapy, której delikatny i miły w dotyku materiał aż prosił się o to, by wtulić w nią twarz. "To był intensywny dzień".

"Nie będziemy rozmawiać?" zapytał Holmes, szczerze zaskoczony. Również wstał z miejsca. Odłożył na stół paczkę papierosów, zapalniczkę, a niedopałek zgniótł na niebieskiej obudowie płytki.

John zdążył przejść już ten krótki odcinek drogi między salonem a sypialnią. Stojąc przy mahoniowej szafce, która przylegała do ściany, odwrócił się i zmrużył oczy. "A musimy?"

Mycroft ruszył w jego stronę powolnym krokiem. Jedną dłoń trzymał w kieszeni spodni, drugą tarł swój kark. "Oczywiście, że nie. Chociaż wydawało mi się, że to nieuniknione". W apartamencie było naprawdę cicho. Z jakiegoś powodu nie docierały tam nawet odgłosy spod hotelu. Jedyną rzeczą, jaką można było wychwycić czułym słuchem, był szelest ubrania Mycrofta, który wszedł do sypialni. "Myślałem, że będziesz zły" dodał, stając tuż przed Johnem. Miał lekko podkrążone oczy. Jego ubranie pachniało drogimi perfumami, tak samo drogą whisky i dymem papierosowym.

"Nie jestem zły" stwierdził John, gdy dostrzegł te wszystkie rzeczy. W sypialni panowała ciemność. Nie całkowita ciemność, podczas której nie można było zobaczyć nawet czubka własnego nosa. Wpadające przez otwarte okno nikłe światło, pozwalało dostrzec kontury, a nawet niektóre kolory na dywanie czy meblach. John wiedział, że Mycroft był blisko. Naprawdę blisko. Gdyby chciał, mógłby chwycić go za krawat i przyciągnąć do siebie jeszcze bliżej. Nie zrobił tego. "Właściwie, to chciałbym cię przeprosić" dodał.

"Przeprosić?" głos Mycrofta rozbrzmiał cicho w sypialni.

"Bo to moja wina. Powinienem bardziej uważać".

"Nie zawracaj sobie tym głowy, John. Aaron planował to już od dłuższego czasu. Na swoje nieszczęście wpadłeś mu w oko i chciał upiec dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu". Zamilkł, ale John wiedział, że nie spuścił z niego wzroku. "Zachłanność rzadko popłaca".

Rozmowy pod hotelem, niknąca w gwarze muzyka, stukanie talerzy. Te wszystkie odgłosy docierały na piętro hotelu, gdzie dwóch mężczyzn stało w ciemnej sypialni naprzeciw siebie. John miał mętlik w głowie. Chciał zniknąć, a jednocześnie zostać w miejscu. Chciał dotknąć Mycrofta, a z drugiej strony pragnął towarzystwa Sherlocka. Tęsknił za ciepłem drugiego człowieka, chociaż nie wiedział, którego i właściwie dlaczego. Czy aż tak bardzo zmienił się w ciągu tych dwóch tygodni? Co sprawiło, że nie mógł przestać myśleć o samotności, jaka czekała go po powrocie do Londynu? I dlaczego tak bardzo bał się odpowiedzi na swoje pytania?

"Nie słyszę, żebyście rozmawiali" z balkonu obok rozległ się głos Sherlocka. "Zadzwonię do mamy".

Mycroft westchnął głośno i przeciągle. John mógłby się założyć o wszystkie pieniądze świata, że Holmes jednocześnie przewrócił oczami. Starszy geniusz podszedł bez słowa do podłużnego okna w sypialni. "Idź spać, Sherlock" powiedział swoim zwykłym głosem i zamknął okno. "Lepiej, żebyś ty też się przespał, John" zwrócił się bezpośrednio do lekarza, mijając go w drodze do łazienki. "To był długi dzień" z tymi słowami zniknął za drzwiami toalety.

John nie czekał. Z lekkim uśmiechem podszedł do okna, otworzył je i wyszedł na balkon. Na sąsiednim stał jego przyjaciel. Jak zwykle nonszalancko oparty o balustradę, palił leniwie papierosa. Stali przez chwilę w milczeniu. Obserwowali przepływające w oddali prywatne kutry i pojedyncze gondole, wynajęte przez zakochane i najwidoczniej horrendalnie bogate pary. John wiedział, że żeby mógł pozwolić sobie na spokojny i powolny rejs gondolą o tej porze w nocy, musiałby odkładać przez okrągły miesiąc. "Mam nadzieję, że skończyłeś już na mnie te swoje eksperymenty" zaczął, wpatrując się przed siebie. "Dzisiaj rano twoje zachowanie strasznie działało mi na nerwy". Nie usłyszał odpowiedzi. "Osiągnąłeś, chociaż to, co zamierzałeś?" zapytał.

Tym razem Sherlock odpowiedział mu lekkim uśmiechem. "Okaże się w najbliższych dniach" mruknął głębokim tonem.

Postali tak jeszcze przez kilka minut. John ziewnął i odwrócił się do wejścia. "Dobrej nocy, Sherlock. Spróbuj do rana nie zdziwaczeć jeszcze bardziej".

"Dobranoc, John".

Nie zamykał okna. Z łazienki dochodził go odgłos lejącej się wody. Uspokajający dźwięk sprawił, że zrzucił z siebie eleganckie ubranie i szybko przebrał się w coś wygodniejszego. Opadł bezwładnie na łóżko i momentalnie zamknął oczy, których powieki stawały się cięższe z każdą chwilą. Przedostatnia noc w hotelu, przedostatnia noc u boku Mycrofta. Oddałby wiele za to, by móc zabrać ze sobą tę chwilę do Londynu. Wiedział, że po powrocie po każdym przebudzeniu się w swoim łóżku, będzie wspominać o tych nierealnych momentach z prawdziwym sentymentem. Taka okazja zdarzała się tylko raz w życiu i podziękował sobie, że przystał na propozycję Mycrofta, chociaż wtedy wydawała mu się niedorzeczna i wręcz absurdalna. Był zamyślony do tego stopnia, że nawet nie zauważył, kiedy Mycroft wyszedł z łazienki i położył się obok niego. Zorientował się, dopiero gdy poczuł przyjemny zapach mydła. Oboje leżeli na plecach z zamkniętymi oczami, ich dłonie były bardzo blisko siebie. Na tyle blisko, że muskali się końcówkami małych palców. To John wykonał pierwszy ruch. Delikatnym i powolnym ruchem wsunął swoje palce pod dłoń Mycrofta. Nie miał pojęcia, czy robił dobrze, czy nie ale w tej chwili już i tak nic nie mogło się między nimi ani popsuć, ani polepszyć. Na odpowiedź Holmesa czekał mniej niż kilka sekund. Mycroft bez słowa owinął swoją dłonią jego dłoń i w tej pozycji zostali już przez całą noc. Przed zaśnięciem John wsłuchiwał się w spokojną melodię, graną pod hotelem na mandolinie przez młodego grajka. Znał ją z jakiegoś serialu, ale nie potrafił przypomnieć sobie jego tytułu. Muzyka grała, wiatr schładzał przemęczone ciało, materac otulał je miękkością, a spokojny oddech Mycrofta usypiał go z każdą chwilą. Wiedział, że już na zawsze zapamięta tę noc. Piękną noc w magicznej Wenecji.


	2. Chapter 2

Fakt, że po stresującym dniu, który mimo przeciwności skończył się pomyślnie, spało się lepiej, był oczywisty. Opadający stres sprawiał, że ciało rozluźniało się, a spokojne myśli pomagały utrzymać zdrowy sen. Dlatego John nie był zdziwiony, gdy otworzył oczy wypoczęty i zrelaksowany. Nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy z tego, że jego spokojny sen trwał aż do późnych godzin porannych. Był rozespany. Zamrugał zamglonymi oczami. Leniwie przeciągnął się na łóżku i westchnął. Przyjemny chłód owiał jego ciało, gdy odrzucił na bok pościel. Mycrofta co prawda nie było już obok niego, ale ledwie zauważalne ciepło na prześcieradle wskazywało na to, że musiał wstać niedawno. W łazience naprzeciw świeciło się światło. Drzwi było lekko przymknięte. Po rzężeniu maszynki do golenia wiedział, że Mycroft szykował się do wyjścia. Usiadł na łóżku, a ciepłe powietrze owiało mu twarz. Kiedy otworzył oczy, zobaczył w kącie fotel, a na nim poskładane ubranie, które zrzucił z siebie poprzedniej nocy. Widok ten wywołał u niego lekki uśmiech. Uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo Sherlock różnił się od Mycrofta pod względem porządku i czystości. Lubił obie wersje, chociaż obie były czasami irytujące.

Gwar rozmów spod hotelu i przystani rozbudził go całkowicie. Musiał przyznać, że zaczął się do niego przyzwyczajać i z bólem serca wracał już myślami do ciemnego pokoju na drugim piętrze Baker Street. Nigdy wcześniej nie narzekał na warunki. W końcu jako były żołnierz nieraz nocował w wykopach na zakurzonych pustyniach Afganistanu, czy między ostrymi skałami w okolicach patrolowanych wiosek. Jednak teraz uświadomił sobie, jak wielka przepaść dzieliła jego zwyczajne życie a życie u boku Mycrofta i ludźmi do niego podobnych. Chociaż może słowo zwyczajne nie było adekwatne, ponieważ mieszkanie z Sherlockiem nigdy nie można było do takiego zaliczyć. Podniósł się z łóżka. Przez moment postał w miejscu, przeciągając się i wpatrując na lśniącą wodę za oknem. Poczuł ssący głód, więc nie czekając więcej, ruszył w kierunku salonu.

"John" głos Mycrofta dobiegał z łazienki. Popchnął lekko drzwi i zwrócił się do przechodzącego lekarza.

John przystanął. Spojrzał na Mycrofta. Stał jak zwykle w eleganckich spodniach, koszuli i kamizelce. Na szyi przewieszony miał biały ręcznik a przy twarzy przystawioną elektryczną maszynkę do golenia. Nauczył się, że przy Johnie powinien używać tylko takiej. Posługiwanie się zwykłą, ręczną zbyt często kończyło się skaleczeniami na skórze.

Zmierzył Johna bacznym wzrokiem. "Dobrze, że wstałeś". Ponownie przystawił maszynkę do skóry. John zastanawiał się, po co tak właściwie, skoro jego twarz wydawała się wystarczająco gładka i pozbawiona włosów. "Dzwoniła Francesca. Chciała wiedzieć, czy pamiętamy o dzisiejszej kolacji".

John z założonymi rękami oparł się o framugę. Zamiast odpowiedzi kiwnął lekko głową.

"Masz jakieś plany na popołudnie?". Mycroft z bliska obserwował w lustrze swoje odbicie. Po jego policzku spływała mała kropla wody, którą John uważnie śledził wzrokiem.

"Jeszcze nie. Może pójdziemy gdzieś z Molly i Sherlockiem". Kropla, którą obserwował, została wsiąknięta przez biały ręcznik na szyi Mycrofta. Dopiero teraz John skupił się na innych częściach jego twarzy. "O ile znowu nie zacznie się dziwnie zachowywać".

Holmes westchnął. "Mój brat nigdy nie przestanie zachowywać się dziwnie. Przynajmniej na wasze standardy". Wytarł twarz ręcznikiem i odłożył maszynkę do eleganckiej męskiej kosmetyczki, której John wcześniej nie widział. Miała kolor brudnego brązu ze złotym zamkiem na środku. John był przekonany, że była tak miękka w dotyku, jak na to wyglądała. Długie palce Mycrofta idealnie do niej pasowały. "Wspomniałem o Francesce, ponieważ zadzwoniła do mnie chwilę temu i zaproponowała przełożenie spotkania na popołudnie".

"Po twojej minie wnoszę, że nie masz na nie ochoty". John był trochę zdziwiony miną Mycrofta. Wcześniej nie wykrzywiał się tak, kiedy mówił o państwu Coletti. "Myślałem, że ją lubisz".

"Owszem. Jej towarzystwo nie jest tak irytujące, jak obecność innych. Co nie znaczy, że podskakuję z radości na myśl o tego typu spotkaniach... Poza tym wiem, jak będzie wyglądało" mruknął do siebie. Sięgnął ręką po okrągły granatowy pojemnik. "Więc jeżeli będziesz zajęty, dam jej znać...".

"Chętnie z tobą do niej pójdę" John przerwał momentalnie. Było mu głupio, że poprzedni wieczór skończył się tak, a nie inaczej, chociaż z jakiegoś powodu wiedział, że Mycroft nie miał mu tego za złe. Może nawet był zadowolony z takiego obrotu wydarzeń, bo ominęła go przymusowa obecność na przyjęciu pełnego ludzi.

Mycroft zamilkł, ale nie na długo. "W takim razie spotkamy się później". Podniósł buteleczkę, lecz zanim nacisnął przycisk, ponownie rzucił Johnowi krótkie spojrzenie. "Jeżeli to nie będzie dla ciebie zbyt dużym problemem, to tym razem zabierz ze sobą telefon" powiedział dziwnym tonem. Coś między ironią a rozbawieniem. Spryskał się zapachem, jednak przez źle zwrócony otwór kilka kropel dosięgnęło Johna. Delikatny zapach rozniósł się po łazience. Zapach goździków i kadzidła. Był tak przyjemny, że John mimowolnie zamknął oczy, wdychając i zapamiętując aromat. Mycroft spojrzał na niego i bez słowa wpatrywał przez dłuższą chwilę. "Zanim zejdziesz na śniadanie, weź porządną kąpiel".

"Gdzie się podziała twoja szarmanckość?" John zmrużył lekko oczy. Nie był urażony, raczej takiego udawał.

Mycroft zdążył już odłożyć wszystkie rzeczy i odwrócić się do niego przodem. "Nie miałem zamiaru cię obrazić" zaczął. " Chodzi o to, że Sherlock nie znosi tego zapachu. Na tobie go znienawidzi".

John uśmiechnął się. "Jest sens pytać, dokąd idziesz?". Mycroft ominął go uważnie w taki sposób, by przypadkiem nie szturchnąć go ani nie popchnąć. Przez głowę przemknęło mu pytanie, czy był to gest wynikający z jego zwyczajnej dżentelmeńskiej postawy, czy może specjalnie unikał z nim kontaktu. Gdy w grę wchodził kontakt cielesny, Mycroft był bardzo powściągliwy. Oczywiście nie wzbraniał się nie wiadomo jak, przed uściśnięciem komuś dłoni na powitanie czy pożegnanie. To była jednak górna granica, której nie przekraczał. Do czasu. W sytuacjach sam na sam czasami puszczały mu hamulce. John był ostatni, by samemu sobie schlebiać, ale świadomość, że był osobą, która wywoływała u Mycrofta tego typu reakcje, troszkę mu się podobała.

"Wczoraj nie zdążyłem porozmawiać z kimś na przyjęciu" odezwał się zza otwartej szafy. Wybierał właściwy krawat spośród wielu wiszących równo obok siebie. "Jak mniemam, pamiętasz dlaczego". Jego twarz z lekkim uśmieszkiem wyłoniła się spomiędzy drzwiczek. Spoważniał natychmiast, gdy zobaczył rozbierającego się Johna. "Co robisz?".

John wyglądał na lekko zdezorientowanego. "Biorę prysznic?" zapytał, zamiast odpowiedzieć. "Dałeś mi do zrozumienia, że lepiej, żebym nie pachniał jak ty. Poza tym Sherlock mógłby coś źle zrozumieć i zadzwoniłby to waszej mamy. A tego byś nie chciał, prawda?". Może Mycroft odpowiedział, jednak John go już nie usłyszał. Zamknął się w łazience z uśmiechem na ustach i zaczął zastanawiać, jak spędzi swój ostatni dzień w Wenecji. Co więcej, swój ostatni dzień jako mąż Mycrofta.

  
\---

Śniadanie jak zwykle było znakomite. Chrupiący chleb, świeże owoce i cieniutko pokrojona wędlina zaspokoiły jego głód, nasilający się od poprzedniej nocy, który z wiadomych przyczyn postanowił wtedy zignorować. Z żalem myślał o tym, że było to z pewnością jego ostatnie śniadanie w tym miejscu. Wątpił, czy kiedykolwiek będzie jeszcze miał okazję, brać udział w tego typu przedstawieniu. Ten wyjazd był jednorazową umową z Mycroftem. W głowie zaświtała mu myśl, że gdyby jednak zaproponował mu podobny układ w przyszłości, to zgodziłby się na niego bez namysłu i to bynajmniej nie ze względu na wygody, jakich mógł się spodziewać, będąc towarzyszem Mycrofta. Zdał sobie sprawę, że lubił jego towarzystwo, a konieczność odgrywania roli męża w obecności innych nie była tak męcząca czy nieprzyjemna, jak sądził na początku.

Był wypoczęty, najedzony i pełny energii. Salon, w którym siedział, ział pustką. Nie pustką w typowym znaczeniu tego słowa. Nadmiar zdobionych, lecz gustownych mebli, dywanów, obrazów i innych rzeczy był wręcz przytłaczający. Brakowało w nim jednak ludzi. John przywykł do ciągłej obecności innych, dlatego, gdy wyszedł z łazienki i zobaczył, że Mycroft zniknął już z apartamentu, poczuł się nagle osamotniony. Był sam w dużym salonie. Do wspólnego posiłku z Francescą i jej mężem zostało dobrych kilka godzin, a z racji tego, że był to jego ostatni dzień w Wenecji, postanowił spędzić go w najbardziej aktywny sposób. Zarzucił na siebie kamizelkę, chociaż wiedział, że niebawem będzie tego żałował, bo dzień zapowiadał się gorący i duszny, po czym wyszedł z apartamentu, zamykając za sobą drzwi na klucz. Natychmiast dobiegł go szum rozmów z reszty hotelu. Skierował swoje kroki do sąsiedniego apartamentu. Zapukał dwa razy, momentalnie odskakując, gdy usłyszał dobiegające z wnętrza salonu szybkie kroki, przygłuszony trzask, jakby przewracanego krzesła i zaskoczony głos Molly, która próbowała upomnieć Sherlocka. Drzwi otworzyły się z prędkością światła, wprawiając w ruch rośliny, stojące w pobliżu.

"Nareszcie" Sherlock uśmiechnął się z niekłamaną przyjemnością.

"Czekałeś na mnie?". John był nieco rozbawiony, widokiem przyjaciela i jego kręconych włosów, które przez przeciąg, jaki się zrobił, falowały to na jedną to na drugą stronę. "Mogłeś przyjść albo do mnie napisać" spojrzał na podchodzącą Molly, "ewentualnie krzyknąć przez balkon".

Molly stanęła za Sherlockiem, wycierając palcami resztkę słodkiego rogalika, który zjadła na śniadanie. "Nie chciał wyglądać na zdesperowanego" powiedziała cichym, typowym dla siebie głosem.

Sherlock posłał jej zirytowane spojrzenie. "Herbata, John?"

"Bardzo chętnie".

Cała trójka ruszyła do dużego holu, który zdobił parter hotelu. Kremowo marmurowe schody, czerwony dywan rozciągnięty na całej ich długości i brak jakiegokolwiek nawet najmniejszego brudu nie przestawały robić na Johnie wrażenia. Podobał mu się dosłownie każdy centymetr budynku, podobnie jak hol, w którym goście mogli odpocząć i zanurzyć się w swoich myślach, mając do tego wybór każdej istniejącej i oczywiście niewyobrażalnie drogiej kawy na świecie. Zajęli miejsce naprzeciw portierni. Prawie natychmiast drogę do ich stołu znalazła ciemnooka kelnerka w białej koszuli i czarnych jak jej hebanowe włosy spodniach. Była młoda, ale doświadczona, jak zauważył Sherlock. Jej entuzjazm i gorliwość, z jaką zapisywała zamówienia, wiele mówił nie tylko o jej charakterze, ale pracy, jaką od dziecka sobie wymarzyła. Była idealnym przykładem, że nastawienie do klienta wpływało na jego zamówienie, ponieważ zarówno John, jak i Molly poprosili o rzeczy, których zwykle by nie tknęli. Wszystko przez przyjazny uśmiech kelnerki, jej miły głos i łagodne usposobienie.

"Mają tutaj taki wybór, że trudno się zdecydować" Molly pocierała nieśmiało rękami ukrytymi pod blatem. Rozglądała się wokół, podziwiając osoby siedzące przy innych stołach. Zwłaszcza jedną kobietę w granatowej sukience, z perłowym naszyjnikiem na szyi, którym bawiła się między palcami, kompletnie ignorując przy tym swojego rozmówcę. "Szkoda, że nie pozwoliłeś kelnerce kontynuować" spojrzała na Sherlocka "i od razu zrezygnowałeś z kawy. Myślałam, że będzie ci potrzebna".

John z zaciekawieniem odwrócił się w jej stronę. "Potrzebna? Ma za niskie ciśnienie?" zapytał, patrząc na przyjaciela z lekkim niepokojem.

Sherlock wywrócił oczami.

"Chodzi o to, że wczorajszej nocy przez długi czas stał na balkonie i nasłuchiwał odgłosów z waszego pokoju. Sądziłam, że będzie dzisiaj bardziej niewyspany".

John rzucił jej wiele znaczący uśmiech. "O to się nie martw. Sherlock albo śpi do południa, albo nie śpi wcale. To u niego normalne".

"Dokładnie" odezwał się w końcu geniusz. "I nie wiem, skąd pomysł, że nasłuchiwałem odgłosów. Zagłębiałem się w swoich myślach, co robię dość często" spojrzał na nich wymownie "i nie potrzebuję do tego dużej dawki energii ani w postaci snu, ani kawy". Zamknął oczy i westchnął. "Poza tym preferuję herbatę. John ostatnio też".

Lekarz zmarszczył brwi ze zdziwienia. Odpowiedział, dopiero gdy kelnerka postawiła przed nimi zamówione napoje oraz dwa dodatkowe ciastka i z uśmiechem oraz małym ukłonem zostawiła ich samych. "Zawsze wolałem herbatę".

Sherlock uśmiechnął się z wciąż zamkniętymi oczami. "Ale nie zawsze była twoim pierwszym wyborem".

"Zdarza mi się pić kawę w towarzystwie, tylko dlatego, że piją ją też inni. Czasami tak wypada" dodał wciąż całkowicie zdezorientowany tak dziwnym doborem tematu do rozmowy. Jego odpowiedź wywołała jeszcze większy uśmiech na twarzy przyjaciela.

Molly, siedząca do tej pory w milczeniu, przysłuchiwała się tej dziwnej dyskusji. Spoglądała to na Sherlocka, to na Johna i popijała gorącą kawę z małej filiżanki. Kiedy zapadło milczenie, postanowiła zapytać, czy jej przypuszczenia były prawdziwe. "Kawa i herbata..." zaczęła niepewnie "to jakiś kod albo przenośnia?".

Sherlock posłał jej znaczące spojrzenie, natomiast twarz Johna niezmiennie wyrażała całkowitą konsternację. Zupełnie nie rozumiał zadowolenia przyjaciela ani lekkiego smutku i zdumienia w oczach Molly, która wbiła wzrok w ciastko, leżące przed sobą. Cała trójka w ciszy delektowała się małą i zdecydowanie za drogą jak na ilość, jaką im zaserwowano porcją napoju. Dwie herbaty i jedna kawa znikały z filiżanek w bardzo szybkim tempie.

W pewnym momencie na schodach zaczęli pojawiać się pracownicy hotelu. Trzech z nich dźwigało eleganckie torby z drogiej skóry. Były zielone, dlatego John od razu zorientował się, do kogo należały. Czwarty bagażowy nie niósł nic. Stał w pomieszczeniu przeznaczonym dla obsługi i tłumaczył coś siedzącym tam sprzątaczkom. Z całej trójki tylko Sherlock wiedział, o czym była mowa. Zresztą nie trudno było się zorientować. Pokój Stonera wymagał generalnego sprzątania, a łóżko dezynfekcji. Ostatni ze schodów schodził Aaron. Przez okład przystawiony do oka nie dostrzegł ich, chociaż przeszedł tuż obok. Jak zwykle jego ubiór był nienaganny, a niedyspozycję zdradzał duży czerwono fioletowy siniak otaczający lewe oko, nasadę nosa i kawałek skóry pod prawym oczodołem. Twarz miał opuchniętą, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to się uśmiechać. Podszedł spokojnym krokiem do portiera, który na jego widok naprawdę się zaniepokoił. Oddał mu klucz i oparł się bokiem o ladę, czekając widocznie jeszcze na jakieś dokumenty. Przez chwilę wyginał twarz w grymasie, gdy zmieniał stronę okładu z lodem.

John dopiero w tej chwili zobaczył, że lewa strona twarzy Stonera była nie tylko fioletowa, ale i jego oko całkowicie przekrwione. Przez ułamek sekundy poczuł się z tym źle. Tylko przez ułamek sekundy, albowiem już chwilę później przypomniał sobie, dlaczego posłał w jego stronę swoją pięść. Zacisnął usta, a jego wzrok w końcu spotkał się z oczami Aarona. Na widok lekarza i dwójki pozostałych Stoner uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. W momencie, gdy portier oddawał mu ostatnie dokumenty, puścił oczko w stronę lekarza. Skrzywił się z bólu, ponieważ zrobił to lewym, najbardziej pokiereszowanym okiem. Nie przejął się tym. Ostrożniej powtórzył ruch, zabrał z lady dokumenty, ukłonił się głęboko i dumnym, zadowolonym krokiem wyszedł z hotelu.

"Co za typ", warknęła Molly. "Kiedy tak stał i się patrzył, miałam ochotę podejść i podbić mu drugie oko".

"Nie tylko ty" John zgodził się z nią, przytakując lekko głową. Dłoń wciąż świerzbiła go od uderzenia. Poruszał palcami, przypominając sobie poprzednią noc. Kiedy podniósł wzrok znad ręki, zobaczył, że przyjaciel intensywnie mu się przyglądał.

Molly westchnęła ze słyszalnym w głosie podrażnieniem. "Tak was przepraszam. To moja wina" zaczęła. "Dałam mu się omotać i wykorzystać". Była na siebie zła. Wściekła. Tyle razy obiecywała sobie, że nigdy więcej nie da sobą manipulować, a mimo to zawsze ulegała dominującym oczom i pięknym słowom.

"Musisz sobie znaleźć normalnego partnera, Molly" Sherlock powiedział od niechcenia, kręcąc w dłoni małą, porcelanową filiżanką.

"Sherlock!" John nie krył oburzenia jego bezpośredniością.

"Nie. On ma rację" przerwała. "Czas najwyższy skończyć bujać w obłokach i przestać uganiać się za mężczyznami, którzy widzą we mnie tylko środek do celu i których tak naprawdę nie interesuję". Spojrzała nieśmiało na Sherlocka. Wzrok ten był wiele znaczący dla niej samej, bo chyba ostatecznie uświadomiła sobie, że rzeczywiście nie było dłużej sensu okłamywać samej siebie i żyć marzeniami. Odwróciła oczy, zanim któryś z pozostałej dwójki miał szansę coś zauważyć. John i Sherlock wpatrywali się w siebie w ciszy. "Tylko gdzie ja takiego znajdę?"

"Molly, naprawdę nie widzisz, że od kilku lat jest ktoś, komu na tobie zależy?" zapytał John.

Dziewczyna zmrużyła oczy. "O kim mówisz?"

John uśmiechnął się. "Greg" powiedział w końcu, na co Molly wytrzeszczyła oczy. Dla wszystkich poza nią było oczywiste, że wpadła mu w oko od pierwszej chwili. Gregory za każdym razem próbował nawiązać z nią niezobowiązującą rozmowę, wypytywał o nią i ogólnie okazywał zainteresowanie. Johnowi było niekiedy żal, gdy widział, że jego starania nie przynosiły efektu.

"Kto?" zapytał Sherlock szczerze zaskoczony.

"Lestrade" powtórzył John po obowiązkowym westchnięciu.

"Gregory?" Molly nie kryła zaskoczenia. Zarumieniła się lekko, jak zwykła to robić, gdy ktoś okazał jej większe zainteresowanie niekoniecznie związane z pracą. "Ale przecież on ma żonę".

Sherlock momentalnie skrzywił się i mruknął z powątpiewaniem, czym zwrócił na siebie ich uwagę. "Już niedługo. Może i przebolał nauczyciela WF-u, ale wątpię, czy z partnerem do tańca będzie tak samo".

Zapadła cisza. Molly siedziała zawstydzona i zarumieniona przez usłyszane rewelacje. John kręcił cicho głową z niedowierzaniem i lekkim podziwem dla przyjaciela. Sherlock z typową dla siebie nonszalancją kończył herbatę. W holu zaczęło przybywać ludzi, przez co zniknął przyjemny chłód, a rozmowy, których intensywność była do zniesienia, teraz przerodziła się w gwar ludzi, którzy schodzili się z wszystkich pokojów i pięter. Do hotelu weszła para, za nią ktoś z obsługi, niosąc w rękach duże torby. Jakaś młoda matka wyprowadzała na zewnątrz płaczące dziecko, które nie przestawało szlochać nawet w obecności wiecznie uśmiechniętego portiera, próbującego go uspokoić. Robiło się coraz tłoczniej, a John poczuł, że skoro chciał zapamiętać swój ostatni dzień w Wenecji, to musiał wykorzystać go w całości i to zacząć od zaraz.

"Co powiecie na to, żeby przejść się po mieście?" zaproponował. "A przy okazji mogłabyś kupić Gregowi jakiś drobiazg. Na pewno się ucieszy".

Oczywiście, że się zgodzili, bo jaki sens miałoby dłuższe siedzenie w miejscu. Nawet Sherlock wydawał się zadowolony z biegu wydarzeń. Szedł obok Johna z uśmiechem, a gdy wyszli z hotelu i skierowali się do najbardziej turystycznej części miasta, miejsca, gdzie pamiątki można było dostać na każdym rogu, trzymał się tuż przy nim. Nie krok z przodu czy z tyłu. Szedł tuż obok, ramię przy ramieniu. Była najgorętsza pora dnia. Słońce świeciło w całej swojej okazałości, jakby odpychając od siebie najodważniejsze chmury, które tylko próbowały się do niego zbliżyć. Ludzie mijali się na wąskich ulicach, ocierając się o siebie i niekiedy przepychali. Luźniej było tylko na wodzie, gdzie pojedyncze gondole transportowały szczęśliwców. John, Sherlock i Molly błądzili leniwie po sklepach, placach i uliczkach. Nieśpiesznie pokonywali mosty wiszące nad wodą i zapełnione turystami wyposażonych w aparaty i kamery, najczęściej jednak w telefony komórkowe. Ktoś robił sobie amatorską sesję, inni pozowali profesjonaliście. Znalazła się nawet para młoda, która wzięła ślub w okolicznym kościele, a na zdjęcia do albumu wybrała tłoczną alejkę z widokiem na plac świętego Marka.

Czas mijałby wyjątkowo przyjemnie, gdyby nie dziwne przeczucie, które ogarnęło Johna jakiś czas po wyjściu z hotelu. Męczył się z nim, aż ostatecznie nie wytrzymał i podzielił się z nim z przyjacielem.

"Mam dziwne wrażenie, że ktoś nas obserwuje" odwrócił głowę, by spojrzeć za siebie.

"Twoje przeczucia jak zwykle cię nie mylą" Sherlock posłał mu ciepły uśmiech. Szli przed siebie, nie zatrzymywali się, ani nie oglądali więcej za plecy.

"To ludzie Stonera?" zapytał.

"Nie. To nie ludzie Stonera ani Mycrofta. Ktoś tu komuś zwyczajnie wpadł w oko".

John zmarszczył brwi. Nie spodobał mu się dźwięk jego głosu. Był spokojny, ale nieco mroczny. Jeszcze przez jakiś czas nie dawali po sobie poznać, że wiedzieli o śledzącej ich osobie. Przechodzili spokojnie uliczkami, mijali przepełnione kawiarenki. Ku zaskoczeniu Johna słońce skryło się za niskimi chmurami, co pozwalało odetchnąć trochę od żaru, który nieprzerwanie lał się z nieba od samego rana. Co prawda wiedział, że nie potrwa to długo, ponieważ chmury wyglądały na przejściowe, co jednak nie zmąciło jego nastroju. Przyzwyczaił się do gorąca, jak zwykł to robić w Afganistanie. Udało im się schować za wysokimi budynkami akurat, gdy słońce znalazło prześwit w grubej warstwie chmur. Momentalnie wpadli na tłum ludzi. Wylewali się na brzeg z łodzi, motorówek i innych środków wodnego transportu. Pozostali stali dopiero w kolejce, by złapać okazję i dostać się na drugi brzeg głównego kanału. John, Sherlock i Molly znaleźli się w samym środku miasta, w okolicy jednej z najbardziej rozpoznawalnych atrakcji, czyli mostu Rialto. Jak na atrakcję przystało, otoczony były z każdej strony przez fotografujących turystów. Jedni stali nad brzegiem, inni korzystali z tego, że znajdowali się na wodzie i mieli okazję zobaczyć most z innej perspektywy. Na lądzie pełno było sklepów, stoisk z pamiątkami i wąskich jadłodajni, których właściciele liczyli sobie nie mało nawet za zwykłą butelkę napoju. Molly uznała to miejsce za istny raj pamiątkowiczów, dlatego poinformowała Sherlocka i Johna, że zamierza spędzić w tej okolicy dłuższą chwilę, by znaleźć odpowiedni prezent.

Tymczasem John wciąż czuł na sobie czyjeś spojrzenie. Manewrował wraz z przyjacielem między tłumem ludzi, jednak nic to nie dało. Sherlock chyba zapomniał o stalkerze albo przywykł do myśli, że nie pozbędą się go lub jej, dopóki nie wrócą do hotelu. Tym samym John postanowił również się tym nie przejmować. Nieśpiesznie, niemal żółwim tempem spacerował po zatłoczonym placu, gdy nagle dostrzegł niewielką kwiaciarnię, stojącą przy głównym deptaku. Pomyślał, że mały bukiet będzie dobrym podarunkiem dla Franceski, a przy okazji miłym gestem za jej pomoc i opiekę. Nie musiał nawet namawiać Sherlocka, żeby mu towarzyszył. Zostawili Molly przy jednym ze stoisk, co jak się okazało, było dobrym pomysłem, ponieważ sprzedawczyni pochodziła z Walii i była bardzo pomocna, po czym ruszyli w stronę kwiaciarni.

"Które uważasz za najodpowiedniejsze?" zapytał John. Przeglądał wystawione bukiety, pojedyncze kwiaty w wysokich wazonach i nieco mniejsze na ladzie.

"Nie znam się na tym, John. Ale wierzę, że zadowolisz Francescę bez względu na to, co wybierzesz". Sherlock trzymał się tuż za jego plecami. Niezobowiązująco rozglądał się po małym pomieszczeniu z klimatyzacją i mieszaniną zapachów. Kątem oka zobaczył niską nastolatkę, z pewnością córkę właścicielki, która układała bukiety na zapleczu pomieszczenia.

"Chyba wezmę te" John wskazał palcem na długie białe kwiaty, przypominające wyrośnięte stokrotki.

"Margaretki?" zapytał Sherlock.

"A, czyli jednak znasz się na kwiatach". Odwrócił się do przyjaciela i posłał mu wiele znaczący uśmiech.

"Nie. Nie znam się" stwierdził Sherlock. "Po prostu myślałem, że wybierzesz coś bardziej klasycznego i nudniejszego. Jak róże albo tulipany".

Sprzedawczyni zaczynała już układać bukiet białych margaretek z ilości, jaką John pokazał jej na palcach. "Mógłbym wziąć róże" zaczął, nie odwracając wzroku od zręcznych dłoni kobiety. "Ale te bardziej mi się podobają". Usłyszał za sobą cichy pomruk przyjaciela. Zobaczył, jak rozmawiał przez moment z dziewczyną, która wyszła z zaplecza.

"Poczekam na zewnątrz, John". Sherlock cicho wyszedł z kwiaciarni.

John podążył za nim wzrokiem, ale sam wolał nie męczyć się na słońcu. Minęło kilka minut, zanim jego bukiet był gotowy. Zapłacił i dołączył do przyjaciela, który cierpliwie czekał na niego przy drzwiach. "Możemy iść dalej".

Sherlock obrzucił go badawczym spojrzeniem. "Jednak zrezygnowałeś? Gdzie twój bukiet?".

"Zostawiłem go u sprzedawczyni. Nie ma sensu męczyć kwiatów w takim upale. Zabiorę je, kiedy będziemy wracać do hotelu".

Sherlock pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. Podążył za wzrokiem przyjaciela, który ciągle rozglądał się wokół. "Jest tam" skinął porozumiewawczo.

"Czego ta osoba chce?" John nie ukrywał już lekkiego podirytowania.

"Mówiłem ci już. Ktoś wpadł jej w oko". Nie mógł rozgryźć wyrazu twarzy, z jaką John na niego spojrzał. Coś pomiędzy złością a zazdrością, opakowaną jednak w pozorowaną obojętność. "Chodźmy w tę stronę" zaproponował po dłuższej chwili, jaką poświęcił na studiowaniu twarzy przyjaciela. John zmarszczył brwi, ale ruszył z nim na jeden z najsławniejszych mostów w Wenecji. Na most Rialto, czyli most zakochanych. Miał plan, na którym mógł tylko zyskać, a przy okazji możliwość upieczenia dwóch pieczeni na jednym ogniu. Mógł pokazać Johnowi, jak wiele dla niego znaczy i jednocześnie pozbyć się natrętnego stalkera.

Ludzi wokół mostu było więcej niż na placu świętego Marka. Takie przynajmniej było ich wrażenie, gdy zbliżyli się do szesnastowiecznego zabytku. Przyjemny zapach smakowitych potraw i świeżego powietrza zastąpił odór potu i mdłych, zmieszanych ze sobą perfum. Jakimś sposobem udało im się przedostać na sam środek mostu, a później do kamiennej poręczy. Była to głównie zasługa Sherlocka, który nie przejmował się pozostałymi ludźmi i prowadził Johna za rękę do samego końca. Znaleźli wolne miejsce. Dopiero teraz udało im się odetchnąć i pozbyć z dróg oddechowych okropnych zapachów.

John z prawdziwą ulgą oparł łokcie na szerokiej poręczy. Westchnął z zamkniętymi oczami. "Ciekawe, czy Molly nas znajdzie".

"Znajdzie" przytaknął geniusz. "Tak właściwie, to jest już po drugiej stronie. O tam" pokazał palcem na żółtą sukienkę, stojącą w tłumie. Molly kontynuowała swoją misję i niestrudzenie przeglądała stoiska z pamiątkami.

John usiłował ją znaleźć, jednak nie był tak spostrzegawczy, jak Sherlock. Wypatrywał jaskrawo żółtej sukienki, kiedy coś białego w dłoni przyjaciela zwróciło jego uwagę. Spojrzał na niego. Zobaczył pojedynczą margaretkę, samotnie zwisającą ku ziemi. Sherlock wiedział, na co patrzył jego przyjaciel. Uniósł kwiat i zaprezentował go Johnowi w całej okazałości.

"To dla Franceski?" zapytał.

Sherlock zamrugał. "Możesz jej go dać w moim imieniu" powiedział od niechcenia.

"Dlaczego nie wręczysz go nie osobiście?".

"Nie mam zamiaru siedzieć przez kilka godzin i wysłuchiwać Mycrofta. Poza tym mam inne plany na wieczór. Muszę jeszcze znaleźć kilka informacji..."

"A przede wszystkim dobrze się wyspać" przerwał mu John. "W porządku. Dam jej go w twoim imieniu" stwierdził, uśmiechając się ciepło. Wziął kwiat spomiędzy palców Sherlocka. Ciepłych i delikatnych palców, które długo i znacząco muskały jego dłoń. Zadrżał, ponieważ wzrok przyjaciela był intensywny, zupełnie jakby wpatrywał się w jego duszę. Uniósł kącik ust. "Mam jej przekazać od ciebie coś jeszcze?" zapytał. Ratował resztki swojej zimnej krwi, co nie było łatwe, ponieważ w tej chwili uśmiech Sherlocka poszerzył się jeszcze bardziej.

"Może jeszcze to". Pochylił się do przodu. Gorący oddech owiał twarz lekarza. Ich spojrzenia spotkały się na kilka sekund. Coś zaiskrzyło w powietrzu, zrobiło się duszno. Delikatne usta Sherlocka msunęły rozgrzaną skórę Johna, zostawiając pocałunek na jego prawym policzku.

Kiedy ich spojrzenia spotkały się ponownie, lekarz miał problemy z jego utrzymaniem. Poczerwieniał jeszcze bardziej i odchrząknął nerwowo, jak miał to zwyczaj robić w stresujących sytuacjach. Miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię, kiedy zorientował się, w jakiej znalazł się sytuacji. Z kwiatem w ręku, w towarzystwie najlepszego przyjaciela, który właśnie pocałował go na oczach setek ludzi na moście zwanym 'mostem zakochanych'. Potarł twarz wolną ręką. "Czasami nie wiem, czy robisz to z premedytacją, czy masz fatalne wyczucie czasu i miejsca".

Sherlock posłał mu zagadkowy uśmiech. Nie odpowiedział. Nie miało to już w tej chwili znaczenia. Postali na moście jeszcze chwilę, a po kilku minutach ruszyli na spotkanie Molly. Kiedy schodzili po schodach, John poczuł na sobie czyjeś spojrzenie. Nie należało ono do Sherlocka, dlatego rozejrzał się i dostrzegł mężczyznę, który minął ich, idąc w przeciwnym kierunku. Opuścił głowę momentalnie, gdy tylko dostrzegł, że lekarz podążał za nim wzrokiem. Udało im się przejść przez kolejny tłum ludzi. Odnaleźli Molly i ruszyli z nią do innej części miasta, gdzie ilość sklepów przerastała liczbię pubów w południowej części Irlandii. John z ulgą zorientował się, że nie czuł już na swoich plecach ciężaru, który towarzyszył mu od kilku godzin.

"Stalkera mamy już z głowy" mruknął wesoło Sherlock, jakby czytając mu w myślach. Przeszli kilka metrów, po czym całkowicie zmienił temat. "Tak sobie myślę, że jednak nie musisz oddawać go pani Coletti" wskazał na margaretkę w dłoni Johna. "Bukiet, który dostanie od ciebie, zdecydowanie jej wystarczy".

John uniósł brew. "W takim razie co mam z nim zrobić" zapytał dokuczliwym tonem.

Sherlock wzruszył ramionami. "Zatrzymaj dla siebie" stwierdził nonszalancko, czym wprawił Johna w cichy chichot. Sam również był w dobrym humorze. Przez dłuższą chwilę szli w milczeniu, nie poruszali już tematu kwiatów, pocałunku ani stalkera. Cierpliwie kroczyli za szczęśliwą Molly, która z ekscytacją próbowała wybrać odpowiedni prezent dla swojego adoratora. Kilka razy przystawali przy stoiskach ulicznych handlarzy, jednak nic co mieli do zaoferowania, nie przemawiało do i tak niezbyt wyrafinowanego gustu Molly.

"Może brelok do kluczy z napisem 'Wenecja'?" Molly wahała się, wędrując wzrokiem od jednego do drugiego stoiska z pamiątkami. Przez szum i obecność tylu ludzi nie potrafiła się zdecydować.

"Policjant z takim brelokiem na pewno zyska więcej szacunku u mordercy, do którego będzie celować. Taka pamiątka doda mu powagi, kiedy wsadzi podejrzanego do radiowozu".

Słysząc lekką kpinę w głosie Sherlocka zmieszaną z rozbawianiem, John wywrócił oczami, ale nie odezwał się słowem. Stał za plecami Molly, która albo nie usłyszała, albo zignorowała geniusza.

"Kilka ulic dalej jest sklep z odpowiedniejszymi pamiątkami". John próbował delikatnie dać jej do zrozumienia, że droższy prezent zarówno posłuży dłużej, jak i będzie się lepiej prezentować. Nie chodziło mu o to, by wydała nie, wiadomo ile pieniędzy, był nawet w stanie dopłacić, jeżeli by jej zabrakło. Zależało mu tylko na tym, by później nie pluła sobie sama w brodę za nietrafiony upominek. Co prawda szczerze wątpił, by Gregowi nie przypadła do gustu dowolna rzecz, którą dostałby od Molly. Wolał jednak wydać pieniądze raz a porządnie i wierzył, że dziewczyna wyznawała taką samą zasadę.

Idąc w stronę wspomnianego sklepu, Sherlock zwrócił się do Johna z lekkim uśmieszkiem. "Gdzie twój mąż?" zapytał drażniąco.

John wydął usta "Wyobraź sobie, że nie prowadzę go na smyczy" stwierdził, lecz widząc minę Sherlocka, postanowił jak zwykle wytłumaczyć mu powiedzonko, którego jak widać, nie znał. "To znaczy, że nie kontroluję ani tego, co robi, ani nie mam władzy nad tym, co myśli i czuje".

Sherlock uśmiechnął się w swoim stylu. "John, sądzę, że może rzeczywiście nie masz kontroli nad jego decyzjami, ale z pewnością masz wpływ na jego emocje. Większy niż ci się wydaje".

"Co masz na myśli?" zapytał całkowicie skonsternowany.

Nie odpowiedział. Jakis czas później cała trójka weszła do eleganckiego sklepu. Charakterystyczny dzwonek, wiszący przy drzwiach rozległ się po pomieszczeniu. Czarny kolor ścian, podświetlone fioletowymi i białymi lampkami szafki w piękny sposób eksponowały towar. Nie było w nim zbyt wielu klientów, ponieważ ceny niektórych rzeczy odstraszały. Molly natychmiast zajęła się przeglądaniem oferowanych prezentów za to Sherlock i John zostali w tyle. Korzystali z samotności i klimatyzatora, ulokowanego tuż nad przejściem. Cisza i spokój dawały im wytchnienie.

"Jak widać, nie tylko pani Hudson dostanie prezent" Sherlock wskazał kiwnięciem głowy na Molly. Dziewczyna była widocznie zdeterminowana, by to właśnie w tym sklepie wybrać odpowiedni upominek dla Lestrade'a. "A do naszego mieszkania też coś przywieziesz?" zapytał.

John pokręcił przecząco głową. "Nie, chyba że ty coś byś chciał". Oczywiście wiedział, że rzeczy materialne nie były istotne dla jego przyjaciela. Może poza kilkoma wyjątkami. Sherlock cenił sobie swoje skrzypce, ulubiony szlafrok i ewentualnie czaszkę z kominka. Reszta rzeczy często albo lądowała w koszu, albo leżała zapomniana w kącie. "Są takie chwile i miejsca, kiedy wspomnienia są jedyną rzeczą, jaką chce się ze sobą zabrać". Niezobowiązująco rozejrzał się po sklepie, nie widział miny Sherlocka, który wpatrywał się w niego z uśmiechem na twarzy.

"Jakie ty weźmiesz ze sobą do Londynu?" zapytał cicho.

Westchnął. "Całkiem inne, niż sądziłem, że będę mieć po tych dwóch tygodniach. Towarzystwo twojego brata nie jest nieprzyjemne" stwierdził, wpatrując się w oczy przyjaciela, który słysząc to, zmrużył oczy. "Na początku wierzyłem, że to będzie przykra konieczność dla dobra moich pacjentów. Że wrócę do Londynu i będę chciał zapomnieć o tym wyjeździe..." zamilkł, zamyślił się i zwalczył pragnienie zasłonięcia twarzy ręką. "Początki były trudne, ale jakoś udało nam się porozumieć i dogadać. Nie żałuję, że się zgodziłem. W końcu miałem już doświadczenie radzenia sobie z trudną osobowością" spojrzał w oczy przyjaciela. "Cieszę się, że przyleciałeś. Chociaż tym razem byłeś trochę dziwny".

Jego ramiona i plecy zostały otulone przez długie i ciepłe ręce Sherlocka. Nie wahał się zbyt długo. Kiedy minął szok, objął talię przyjaciela i wtulił nos w jego lekko spoconą koszulę. Otoczył go przyjemny zapach. Zapach, który kojarzył mu się z domem na Baker Street. Wiedział, że żaden inny nigdy nie będzie mógł z nim konkurować. Woń tytoniu, kurzu, prochu i niedoparzonej herbaty przesiąknęła ubrania Sherlocka. Pachniał tym nawet po spryskaniu się wodą kolońską, która pod pewnym względem przypominała mu zapach Mycrofta. Milczał jednak na ten temat. Nie chciał niszczyć i przerywać jednego z tak nielicznych i nietypowych zachowań przyjaciela. Stali wtuleni w siebie aż do momentu, gdy doszedł ich głos zadowolonej Molly, która wesoło dyskutowała po angielsku ze sprzedawczynią.

John spojrzał na Sherlocka. "Wolę, kiedy jesteś taki".

"Jaki?"

"Dziwny..." zaczął John z uśmiechem "...ale normalnie dziwny". To była prawda. Znał przyjaciela i chociaż nie przyznawał się do tego na głos, to jednak kręciło go to, że Sherlock był nieprzewidywalny i zawsze potrafił go zaskoczyć. Było to jedno z jego dziwactw, za które darzył go tak wielką sympatią. Chwilę później przypomniał sobie jednak powód, dla którego zaczął ten wątek. "Wczoraj niemal cały dzień mnie ignorowałeś. Wiem, że robiłeś to specjalnie, ale i tak działałeś mi tym na nerwy. Po co to tak właściwie było? Przeprowadzałeś na mnie jakiś eksperyment? Czekałeś, ile zajmie, zanim stracę cierpliwość? Zabrzmię jak rozpuszczony smarkacz, ale bolało mnie, że wczoraj rano w ogóle nie zwracałeś na mnie uwagi" John odrzucił głowę do tyłu i spojrzał na Sherlocka spod rzęs. "Chciałbym wiedzieć, dlaczego się tak zachowywałeś".

Sherlock jak zwykle nie odpowiedział. Uśmiechnął się zagadkowo i mruknął niskim głosem, który od jakiegoś czasu wywoływał u lekarza dreszcz. "John, ja zawsze zwracam na ciebie uwagę. Nawet gdy sądzisz, że jest inaczej". Sposób, w jaki wypowiedział te słowa, sprawił, że John ledwo powstrzymał ciało przed wstrząsem. Mimowolnie opuścił wzrok na usta Sherlocka, który zrobił to samo. Spojrzenie trwało ułamek sekundy. Stali obok siebie, wpatrzeni w swoje oczy. Żaden nie przesunął się nawet o centymetr. Nie miało również znaczenia to, że do sklepu weszło kilku klientów i próbowali przecisnąć się w wąskim przejściu za ich plecami. Dla Johna nic nie miało znaczenia oprócz bystrych oczu, czarnych włosów, wyrazistych kości policzkowych i nienaturalnie zmysłowych ust przyjaciela. Za to Sherlock nie dbał w tej chwili o nic z wyjątkiem głębokiego koloru oczu Johna, złotych włosów, których niemal obawiał się dotknąć i silnych ramion, które pragnął poczuć jeszcze raz wokół siebie. Powrót do rzeczywistości zafundowała im Molly. Uśmiechnięta od ucha do ucha z małym stylowym pudełkiem w rękach. Stanęła przed nimi, zmuszając ich do przerwania intensywnego spojrzenia. Chyba nawet nie zauważyła niezręcznej ciszy, która zapanowała w ciągu sekundy, bo z wypiekami na policzkach otworzyła czarne pudełko.

"Pióro?". Sherlock uniósł brew i westchnął znudzonym tonem.

"Ładne, prawda? Idealne do sporządzania notatek z miejsca przestępstwa". Była naprawdę zadowolona ze swojego wyboru. Oglądała dokładnie szare pióro ze złotą główką, leżące w kremowym wnętrzu pudełka.

"Może być coś bardziej banalnego?" zapytał, wywracając oczami.

"Sherlock!" warknął upominająco John. Zmusił tym przyjaciela, do spojrzenia w swoją stronę. "Powiedz, że to ładne pióro". Jego ton był na tyle cichy i rozkazujący, że geniusz nie miał wyjścia. Odwrócił się do Molly i z wymuszonym uśmiechem zerknął na trzymane przez nią otwarte pudełko.

"To ładne pióro, Molly. Bardzo eleganckie. Na pewno spodoba się Grahamowi".

"Gregowi" poprawił John.

"Gregowi".

\---

Spotkanie, choć nieoficjalne dłużyło się bez końca. Mycroft odliczał każdą minutę do jego zakończenia, chociaż z typową dla siebie powagą i profesjonalizmem robił dobrą minę do złej gdy. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy wrócił do apartamentu, zamknął za sobą drzwi i schował do teczki a później do torby wszystkie foldery i dokumenty, których nie musiał już dotykać do samego powrotu. Czyli przez jakieś kolejne dwadzieścia godzin. Tajny zjazd, który odbywał się co kwartał, miał w końcu za sobą, z czego był niezmiernie zadowolony. Część delegatów siedziała w samolotach, inni szykowali się do powrotu. Tylko niektórzy postanowili skorzystać z okazji i zostali w Wenecji jeszcze przez jakiś czas. Naturalnie nie obyło się bez kilku incydentów i kilku ostrzejszych wymian zdań, lecz patrząc ogólnie, zjazd miał spokojny przebieg. Co ważniejsze wyglądało na to, że nawet jego małe oszustwo w postaci Johna, zostało przyjęte przez towarzystwo z zadziwiająco dobrym skutkiem. Poczuł, jakby ktoś zdjął z jego barek ogromny ciężar. Obiecał sobie, że już nigdy nie postawi się w podobnej sytuacji. Niewiele myśląc w swoim zwyczaju, nalał sobie do kryształowej szklanki trochę whisky, którą zawsze dostarczano mu bez słowa, obojętnie gdzie i jaki pokój wynajmował. Zbliżała się piętnasta, a Johna wciąż nie było. Podobnie jak Sherlocka. Mycroft zastanawiał się, czy powinien zadzwonić do któregoś z nich. Miał nadzieję, że John nie zapomniał o ich wspólnym obiedzie z Franceską, którego tak na marginesie wolał uniknąć. Oczywiście domyślał się, na jakie tory zejdzie ich rozmowa i komu zostanie zrelacjonowana. Nie mógł jednak temu zapobiec, a skoro i tak nie miał na to wpływu, postanowił się nie przejmować. Zastanawiał się tylko, jak zareaguje John, kiedy dowie się prawdy. Może nie będzie tak źle? Ostatecznie poprzedniej nocy, po nieprzyjemnej scenie z Aaronem i po jego rewelacjach, John niespecjalnie kwapił się do dyskusji, czym naprawdę go zaskoczył. Spodziewał się długiej i nieprzespanej nocy, podczas której nasłuchałby się pretensji i może oskarżeń. Jednak nic takiego nie miało miejsca. John zaskakiwał go coraz częściej i powoli zaczynał rozumieć, dlaczego i w jaki sposób z taką mocą przyciągnął do siebie Sherlocka.

Rozmyślał, zapatrzony w lśniącą wodę za oknem i przepływające na niej małe jachty, gondole i motorówki. Drzwi do apartamentu otworzyły się powoli, co zwróciło jego uwagę. Spojrzał na Johna, trzymającego w dłoni bukiet kwiatów. Chyba margaretek, ale Mycroft niezbyt się na tym znał, ponieważ taka wiedza nigdy nie była mu potrzebna. John był uśmiechnięty, opalony, a jego włosy jaśniejsze niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Słońce sprawiło, że miały kolor brudnego srebra. Mycroft zastanawiał się, czy lekarz wyglądał tak po każdym powrocie z Afganistanu. Zanotował w pamięci, by w Londynie upomnieć się o jego zdjęcia z tego okresu.

"Dobrze, że jesteś" zaczął geniusz. Odwrócił się plecami do okna z ręką w kieszeni. "Za chwilę miałem zamiar do ciebie zadzwonić".

"A ja bym odebrał" stwierdził John z uśmiechem. Pokazał, że tak jak obiecał rano, telefon miał cały czas przy sobie. Wszedł do salonu i położył bukiet na stoliku. "Kupiłem je dla Franceski w ramach podziękowania".

Mycroft uniósł kącik ust. Postawił pustą szklankę obok leżącego na biurku laptopa. "Na pewno się ucieszy". Powoli ruszył w jego kierunku. "John, powiedz mi, dlaczego nie korzystasz z karty, którą dałem ci na początku?" zapytał, przez co lekarz momentalnie rzucił spojrzenie na złotą kartę, wciśniętą między stos papierów, walających się na stole. "Miała być na twoje potrzeby, a w ciągu dwóch tygodni użyłeś jej tylko jeden raz".

"Mam swoje pieniądze" lekarz poklepał się po kieszeni. Był w dobrym humorze i nie starał się tego ukryć.

"Ach, rozumiem." Mycroft odwzajemnił jego uśmiech. "Niezależność ponad wszystko". Zamilkł. Przez dłuższą chwilę stał naprzeciw Johna i wpatrywał się w niego. "To jak? Gotowy? Im szybciej zjemy obiad, tym szybciej będziesz miał czas, żeby pospacerować jeszcze z moim bratem po mieście i wykorzystać ostatnie chwile wyjazdu".

"Możemy iść w każdej chwili" oznajmił. "Tylko dlaczego właściwie..." nie zdążył dokończyć pytania.

"Ponieważ w odróżnieniu od nas nie przyleciała tu prywatnym samolotem" Mycroft zaspokoił jego ciekawość. "Przesunęli jej lot o kilka godzin". Z ociąganiem podszedł do drzwi. Czekał na Johna, który zabrał ze stołu bukiet białych margaretek, oprócz jednej, pojedynczej i bez słowa podążył za geniuszem.

Chwilę później stali przed apartamentem, który zajmowali państwo Coletti. Mycroft zapukał lekko swoimi długimi palcami, które w dziwny sposób fascynowały Johna już od dłuższego czasu. Przywitał ich uśmiech Franceski. Miała na sobie miętową sukienkę, długą na tyle, by zakrywały jej niemłode już kolana, ale dającą wystarczającą swobodę ruchów. Włosy jak zwykle upięte miała na czubku głowy. Wyciągnęła ręce w zapraszalnym geście i wyściskała ich obu, ku zadowoleniu Johna i nieco mniejszemu Mycrofta. Wystrój i kolorystyka salonu od razu pozwalał się domyślić, że to Franceska była osobą, która w małżeństwie miała ostatnie słowo. To pod jej gust urządzony był nie tylko salon, ale też sypialnia, którą John zobaczył kątem oka. Pastelowy róż zdobił ściany i obicia krzeseł oraz sofy. Nieco ciemniejsze, lecz nadal wpadające w róż zasłony powiewały w otwartym oknie. Szklany stół i kryształowy żyrandol dodawał uroku a brak dywanów i obecność wielu roślin sprawiał wrażenie świeżości. Salon był w zdecydowanie nowoczesnym stylu, co tylko upewniało Johna, że każdy z gości miał do wyboru apartament, który zaspokajał jego gust. Pod ścianą stały zapakowane i poukładane w rządek torby podróżne.

Francesca przyjęła bukiet margaretek ze szczerym uśmiechem. Zniknęła na chwilę, by wsadzić kwiaty do jednego z licznych wazonów, po czym dołączyła do trójki mężczyzn na balkonie. Jej apartament jako jeden z niewielu mógł poszczycić się tarasem z prawdziwego zdarzenia. Mieścił się na nim stół i cztery krzesła a do tego wózek, którym obsługa hotelu dowoziła posiłki. Dzień był piękny, krzesła wygodne a wino chłodne. John korzystał z każdej minuty, jaką dane mu było spędzić w otoczeniu Franceski, jej męża oraz spokojnego i rozluźnionego Mycrofta. Obiad rozpoczął się od miłej rozmowy. Z czasem pan Coletti otworzył butelkę białego wina, które dla Johna było trochę za cierpkie, ale nie narzekał z tego powodu. Rozmawiali o ostatnich dwóch tygodniach, o kuchni z różnych części świata, podróżach, zamiłowaniu do architektury i sztuki. Przy ostatnim temacie Mycroft odzywał się najmniej. Nie był fanem ani sztuki teatralnej, baletu a tym bardziej opery, którą widocznie umiłował Franco Coletti. Ożywił się, o ile można było tak nazwać moment, gdy wypowiadał więcej niż pół tuzina zdań na raz, gdy rozmowa zeszła na tematy bardziej polityczne i stosunki międzynarodowe. Wtórował mu w tym Franco. John i Francesca przysłuchiwali się przez chwilę tej pasjonującej rozmowie, jednak lekarz potracił się kompletnie już po kilku minutach. Na całe szczęście rozkręcającą się dyskusję przerwało pukanie do drzwi. Okazało się, że byli to kelnerzy, którzy przynieśli wcześniej zamówiony przez Franceskę obiad. Cztery talerze pojawiły się na stole wraz z nową butelką wina. Mężczyźni cicho i bezszelestnie zniknęli z apartamentu tak szybko, jak się w nim pojawili.

John z ulgą przyjął fakt, że temat polityki zakończył się na dobre. Jego zadowolenie zmieniło się w konsternację, gdy zobaczył, co dane mu było zjeść tego popołudnia. Na postawionym przed nim talerzu leżało coś, co z wyglądu było podobne do niczego. 'Obiad' przypominał kawałki obierków, ułożonych na talerzu w nieładzie i sterczących na wszystkie strony. Było w nim też coś zielonego i pomarańczowego, czego nie umiał określić inaczej jako kolejną porcję obierków, wyciągniętych z kosza. Wielkość dania na dodatek zmieściłaby się w garści. Pani Hudson zdarzało się wyrzucać większe porcje do kosza na odpady. John nie chciał uchodzić za wieśniaka bez kultury, ale ciekawość go przemogła. Spojrzał na Mycrofta, by zwrócić jego uwagę.

"Co to?" zapytał, spoglądając na swój talerz.

"Konfitowany karczoch podawane z ziemniak truflowy, szafran i pieczone warzywa" Francesca uprzedziła Holmesa. Z uśmiechem obserwowała zaskoczoną i zdezorientowaną minę Johna. Jednocześnie delikatnie szturchała swoją porcję srebrnym widelcem.

Lekarz pokiwał głową na znak, że zrozumiał, chociaż nie do końca był przekonany co do tego, że to rzeczywiście miało przypominać obiad. Natomiast nie wątpił, że cena, którą reprezentowało kilka pokrojonych plastrów na talerzu, musiała być kosmiczna. Mimo wszystko odwrócił wzrok na Mycrofta. "A to..." zaczął i wskazał końcówką noża na białą nieregularną rzecz, "też jest do jedzenia?".

Mycroft nie próbował nawet ukryć lekkiego rozbawienia. John był pewny, że musiał być dla niego niezłą rozrywką. Ponieważ oto on, John Watson, zwykły człowiek przyzwyczajony do normalnego i niezbyt wykwintnego jedzenia, w tej chwili zdradzał całkowity brak obycia i zwyczajów panujących w strefie wyższej, a także rzeczy dla niej naturalnych. Czuł się jak małe dziecko, które po raz pierwszy dostało drogą zabawkę i nie wiedziało co z nią zrobić.

"Oczywiście, John. Dlaczego pytasz?" Mycroft wciąż uśmiechał się o dziwo ze szczerością.

John opuścił wzrok lekko zawstydzony. Poprawił się na krześle i mruknął pod nosem "Myślałem, że to styropian". Ku swojemu zdziwieniu usłyszał śmiech Franceski i cichy niemal niezauważalny chichot Mycrofta. Franco Coletti zajęty był już jedzeniem, dlatego nie dołączył się do ogólnego rozbawienia powstałego przy stole. John zmrużył oczy. Spojrzał na twarz swojego męża i po raz kolejny żałował, że być może był to jeden z ostatnich razów, gdy widział jego prawdziwą twarz. Wolał, gdy Mycroft zrzucał maskę i otwierał się na innych, nawet jeśli trwało to dosłownie chwilę. John chciał zapamiętać ten moment i zabrać go ze sobą do domu.

"Mój drogi Mycroft, naprawdę taka szkoda, ty nie zabierałeś John ze sobą wcześniej. Tak wiele go ominęło".

"I nas również, jak widzę". Dobry nastrój geniusza udzielał się pozostałym. Jedynie John na jego uwagę zareagował zmarszczeniem brwi, chociaż nie tracił humoru.

Jedzenie znikało z talerzy równie szybko, jak wino z kieliszków. Może nawet szybciej. Rozmowa tym razem skupiła się na winach. Ich rodzajach, miejscach pochodzenia i najlepszych plantacjach. Mycroft znał się na temacie, jak zauważył przysłuchujący się John. Cieszył go fakt, że geniusz potrafił dyskutować nie tylko na ważne tematy, które dotyczyły polityki i świata, ale prowadził rozmowę, w której każdy nawet normalny człowiek mógł się odnaleźć i do której mógł dołączyć, nie wystawiając się na śmieszność. Co jakiś czas dorzucał swoje przemyślenia i uwagi podobnie jak Franceska. Nie wiedzieć kiedy i jakim sposobem rozmowa zeszła na temat jego związku z Mycroftem, na co geniusz ostentacyjnie wywrócił oczami.

"Jak to jest być mąż Mycrofta?" zapytała Franceska, kiedy minęło już rozbawienie, wywołane komentarzem jej męża o tym, że małżeństwo podobnie jak wino można oceniać dopiero po drugim kieliszku.

John spojrzał na geniusza. Być może szukał u niego jakiejś wskazówki, czy porady. Może miał nadzieję, że przejmie inicjatywę i pomoże mu przebrnąć przez ten temat. Mycroft wydawał się jednak w ogóle niezainteresowany podejmowaniem rozmowy. John westchnął, potarł uda i odchrząknął. "Na początku nie było najciekawiej, ale z czasem okazało się, że..." zamilkł, zastanawiając się nad odpowiednim doborem słów, "...pomimo różnic możemy dojść do porozumienia. Nawet w ciężkich sprawach. Co prawda rzadko mamy to samo zdanie...".

W tym momencie Mycroft zdecydował się w końcu przerwać jego pracujące myśli. "Nie wysilaj się, John" stwierdził łagodnie. Sięgnął po kieliszek czerwonego wina, po czym bezceremonialnie opróżnił go jednym ruchem. "Franceska jest wtajemniczona".

"Jak to?" zapytał John, mrugając szybko powiekami.

"Prawdę powiedziawszy, to pani Coletti zaproponowała, żebym w końcu się zdecydował i poprosił kogoś zaufanego o pomoc". Podstawił pusty kieliszek pod butelkę, którą trzymał Franco Coletti, zupełnie niezainteresowany usłyszaną rewelacją. Ciszę przerywał odgłos lejącego się wina. Ostatecznie spojrzał na zaskoczonego lekarza i uśmiechnął się niewyraźnie. "Wybacz, John. Zastanawiałem się nad tym, żeby ci powiedzieć, ale jednocześnie zależało mi, żebyś się wczuł, a Franceska i tak miała nad wszystkim kontrolę". Panował nad sobą, ale przygotowywał się na wybuch złości ze strony Johna, przynajmniej na pretensje i wyrzuty. Ku jego zaskoczeniu lekarz opadł ciężko na krzesło i zakrył oczy podpartą ręką, lecz nie wyglądał na zirytowanego czy naburmuszonego.

"Wygłupiłem się, opowiadając o naszym pierwszym spotkaniu i wszystkim innym" podniósł wzrok na Franceskę, która siedziała uśmiechnięta i obserwowała reakcje obu mężczyzn. "No cóż, w tej chwili to już nie ma znaczenia". Rzucił szybkie spojrzenie na Mycrofta. "Cieszę się, że chociaż teraz postanowiłeś mnie uświadomić" dodał i znów skupił swoją uwagę na kobiecie. "Przepraszam za te wszystkie kłamstwa".

Franceska wciąż uśmiechnięta nie wyglądała na obrażoną. Kręciła kieliszkiem i spoglądała na niego z zagadkową miną. "Na pewno były to kłamstwa, John? Wyglądałeś na szczery, kiedy opowiadałeś o wrażenie Mycrofta, kiedy widziałeś go pierwszy raz".

John przypomniał sobie rozmowę sprzed kilku dni. Wiedział, o czym mówiła, przez co w tej chwili miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. "To prawda" zająknął się i zamyślił przez moment, "zrobił na mnie wrażenie".

"Oto mi chodziło. W końcu miałeś zamieszkać z moim bratem". Twarz Mycrofta oświetlało popołudniowe, ciepłe słońce, przez co w połączeniu ze spokojnym głosem, można było odnieść wrażenie, że był całkowicie inną osobą, niż jeszcze kilkanaście minut wcześniej.

"A jak wiadomo, on nie pozwala zbliżać się do jego brat byle osoba" dodała Franceska. "Doceniłeś go, Mycroft" posłała geniuszowi wymowne spojrzenie.

"John jest najlepszym, a właściwie jedynym prawdziwym przyjacielem Sherlocka. Po tym, co z nim przeżył i jak długo, był dla mnie oczywistym wyborem w zaistniałej sytuacji. Musiałem wybrać osobę, do której miałem całkowite zaufanie" mruknął z ustami przylepionymi do kieliszka. Starał się nie patrzeć na przenikliwe oczy kobiety, co było dość trudne nawet jak dla niego.

"Czy to było naprawdę tylko ten powód?" zapytała z matczyną wręcz czułością. "Znam wiele osób z twojego otoczenie, kochanie. Wiele z nich idealnie pasowałaby jako twój partner. I wiele z nich ufasz. A jednak poprosiłeś John o pomoc".

Mycroft milczał, szukając odpowiednich słów, by wykazać że wybór, jakiego dokonał, nawiasem mówiąc już dawno temu, był dla niego najwłaściwszy.

Franceska z taktem i szacunkiem kontynuowała wyrażanie na głos swoich przemyśleń. "Ale widzę, że to był dobry wybór. Jesteś zadowolony. To można zobaczyć. Pasujecie do siebie i ja nie widzę teraz obok ciebie inna osoba niż John. Dobrze się czujecie w waszym towarzystwo".

"Od jakiegoś czasu" wtrącił milczący do tej pory John. Jego ledwie słyszalna uwaga dotarła do wyczulonego słuchu Franceski i Mycrofta.

"Mam nadzieję, że na następny zjazd też będziecie razem jako para".

Mycroft i John spojrzeli na nią momentalnie. Geniusz westchnął, a lekarz zauważalnie próbował ukryć zawstydzenie, po raz kolejny tego wieczoru zakrywając oczy ręką.

"Nigdy nie widziałam Mycroft tak spokojnego i zadowolonego. Twoje towarzystwo dobrze wpływa na niego, John". Bez wahania krępowała swojego nowego przyjaciela. Wiedziała, że Mycroft również nie był głuchy na jej pochlebstwa. Dało się to zauważyć, ponieważ wiercił się lekko na krześle i unikał jej wzroku. "Bardzo lubi twoje towarzystwo, a ty jego też?" nawet nie udawała, że stara się być delikatna w dążeniu do zwierzeń, choć nie straciła przy tym ani trochę ze swojej elegancji i troskliwości. "Co lubisz w nim, John?". Położyła łokcie na stole, połączyła palce i oparła na nich podbródek.

John zadrżał pod jej przenikliwym spojrzeniem. Zdał sobie sprawę, jakim sposobem zdobywała to, co chciała. Była przy tym ciepła i delikatna, przez co jeszcze bardziej zyskała w jego oczach, chociaż teraz czuł do niej większy respekt niż na początku. Nie miał wątpliwości, że nawet Mycroft ulegał jej namowom, gdy patrzyła na niego w ten sposób. "Lubię, że zawsze stara się być dżentelmenem" stwierdził po namyśle.

"Staram się być?" zapytał szczerze zaskoczony Mycroft. John uderzył w jego dumę.

"Czasami puszczają ci nerwy". Spojrzał w oczy geniusza z lekko kpiącą miną. "Oprócz tego podoba mi się to, jak dbasz o najbliższych. Co prawda często grozisz przy tym innym, ale to już chyba taki twój urok. W końcu, gdybym miał taką władzę, jak ty, to też używałbym jej do własnych celów".

"Wątpię, John. Jesteś na to zbyt szlachetny". Kolejny łyk wina złagodził nieco suchość w gardle, po tym, co usłyszał na swój temat.

John uniósł prowokująco brew. "Chciałeś raczej powiedzieć, zbyt naiwny".

Mycroft po raz pierwszy od dłuższej chwili spojrzał na niego z łagodnością i dobrocią w oczach. "Nie, John. Zawsze uważałem cię, za nieposzlakowanego mężczyznę z nieco tylko wyidealizowanym podejściem do życia".

Franceska obserwowała dwóch mężczyzn, którzy nieświadomie patrzyli sobie głęboko w oczy z uśmiechami na twarzach. Mogłaby tak siedzieć dłużej i podsycać od dawna jarzącą się między nimi iskierkę, gdyby nie Franco. Pan Coletti miał już chyba dość tej sentymentalnej i ckliwej sceny, bo postawił na środku stołu schłodzoną butelkę zakorkowanego wina i potarł ręce, dając tym samym znać, że powinni zająć się czymś przyjemniejszym, niż dyskusją o uczuciach. Rozmowa znów rozkręciła się i trwała jeszcze jakiś czas, jednak ani Mycroft, ani John nie wyglądali na tak pochłoniętych nowymi tematami. Franceska widziała, jak zerkali na siebie co chwilę i wymieniali uwagi, używając do tego cieplejszych głosów. Podobało jej się to, co widziała. Z całego serca żałowała, gdy wybiła w końcu godzina wyjazdu. Niechętnie wypuściła Johna ze swoich ramion, a i on nie wyglądał na zachwyconego koniecznością żegnania się z nią w drzwiach. Nawet Mycroft stał cierpliwie, gdy całowała go po policzkach. Na pożegnanie wręczyła każdemu mały prezent, zapakowany w czerwone pudełko i ozdobiony złotą wstążką. Żałowała, że ich pobyt nie przedłużył się, jak bywało to wcześniej. Miała ochotę pobyć w towarzystwie Johna i Mycrofta jeszcze kilka dni, ale zdawała sobie sprawę, że nie tylko ona i jej mąż mieli obowiązki. Żywiła natomiast nadzieję, którą oczywiście podzieliła się na odchodne z geniuszem, że nie był to ostatni raz, gdy dane jej było korzystać z towarzystwa Johna.

Gdy drzwi do apartamentu zamknęły się za mężczyznami, westchnęła smutno. Pochłonięta myślami, nie zauważyła nawet obecności bagażowych, którzy pouczeni przez jej męża powoli zaczynali znosić bagaże. W salonie zrobił się ruch. Nie przepadała za tą częścią podróży, dlatego bez słowa, ale za to z elegancją ruszyła do sypialni, gdzie mogła zostać sama. Cicho zamknęła za sobą drzwi, usiadła na łóżku i sięgnęła po telefon, stojący na szafce nocnej. Był jedyną rzeczą, wyróżniającą się w całym apartamencie. Przypominał jeden z tych antycznych telefonów, które posiadała w swoim domu. Miała słabość do starych rzeczy, ale tylko tych działających. W przeciwieństwie do męża nie zawracała sobie głowy kolekcjonowaniem antyków, które nie miały żadnej praktycznej wartości. Wykręciła numer i rozsiadła się na łóżku. Półtora tysiąca kilometrów dalej telefon rozdzwonił się w domu państwa Holmes. Po trzecim sygnale w słuchawce rozległ się głos starszego i ewidentnie rozochoconego mężczyzny. "Halo, słucham?".

"Witaj, mój drogi. Czy jest twoja żona w pobliżu?".

"Francesca? Drogi boże, ile lat nie słyszałem twojego głosu!" krzyknął wesoło pan Holmes. Przez chwilę w słuchawce panowała cisza, kiedy rozglądał się za żoną. "Kochanie, to twoja przyjaciółka" mruknął zadziornie. Podał słuchawkę żonie i na odchodne wymierzył jej głośnego klapsa.

"Ty stary zbereźniku". Była roześmiana i w doskonałym nastroju. Przyłożyła słuchawkę do ucha, masując piekące miejsce w dolnej części pleców. Kiedy tylko usłyszała głos przyjaciółki, uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej. "Franceska! Nareszcie. Już powoli traciłam nadzieję. No opowiadaj". Momentalnie przeszła na włoski, z którym podobnie jak jej synowie nie miała najmniejszego problemu.

"Zrobiłam tak, jak mnie prosiłaś" zaczęła pani Coletti. Niemal widziała uśmiech zadowolenia na twarzy swojej przyjaciółki. Chociaż nie była przekonana do jej pomysłu, chciała pomóc, ponieważ rozumiała jej matczyne uczucia, które sama żywiła do obu braci Holmes a od niedawna również do Johna Watsona. Mężczyźni zawładnęli jej sercem, sprawili, że pojawił się w niej instynkt rodzicielski, mimo iż sama dzieci mieć nie mogła. "Myślę, że może się udać".

"Oczywiście, że się uda!". Pani Holmes nie miała żadnych wątpliwości. "Bez względu na to, który z nich, jestem pewna, że pod koniec roku, na wigilię, będę musiała przygotować o jedno łóżko mniej. Nie jest dla mnie ważne, z którym z moich synów John będzie je dzielić".

Franceska pokręciła głową, lecz nie przestała się uśmiechać.

"Wybacz, że cię w to wplątałam. Ale nie miałam wyboru. Już dawno pogodziłam się z myślą, że nie doczekam się wnuków" westchnęła pani Holmes. "Za to nie pozwolę, żeby przez dziwactwa moich synów, zostali sami do końca życia. Skoro nie synowa to zięć i obojętne mi jest, który z nich mi go da".

"Ja też nie mam pojęcia, jaka będzie decyzja Johna... Bo wiesz, że to będzie zależało tylko od niego, prawda?".

Pani Holmes uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. "Odkąd tylko zobaczyłam tego chłopaka, wiedziałam, że zamiesza w naszej rodzinie. Był już najlepszym przyjacielem Sherlocka, ale widziałam w oczach Mycrofta, że albo zazdrościł bratu towarzysza, albo chciał być na jego miejscu. Sherly też nie mógł się zdecydować. Nigdy nie był wylewny, jeżeli chodziło o uczucia, o moim starszym synu nie wspomnę. Tak czy inaczej, dziękuję ci za to, że trochę między nimi zamieszałaś".

"Chciałaś powiedzieć, uświadomiłam ich, jak wiele mogą dla siebie znaczyć" poprawiła ją Franceska.

"To też. Mam nadzieję, że któryś z nich weźmie w końcu sprawy we własne ręce" westchnęła matka Sherlocka i Mycrofta.

"Franco chociaż nieświadomie, to też pomógł, swoim zamiłowaniem do wina. John i Mycroft wyszli ode mnie głodni, zakropieni alkoholem i w dobrych humorach. Widać było, że mieli się ku sobie. Albo Mycroft pozwoli sobie na więcej, albo Sherlock w końcu się przełamie. Tak czy inaczej, jestem pewna, że dzisiejszej nocy któryś z nich zawładnie sercem Johna na dobre, a ty postawisz na swoim i pójdziesz spać ze świadomością, że przygotowania do nadchodzących świąt zajmą ci mniej czasu".

Pani Holmes zaśmiała się do słuchawki. Była wdzięczna przyjaciółce za jej trud i oddanie. Miała też pewność, że dobrze się przy tym bawiła. "A tak między nami. Masz swojego faworyta?" zapytała.

Franceska nie ukrywała rozbawienia. "Mam, ale nie zdradzę ci, kto nim jest, bo nie chcę zapeszać".


	3. Chapter 3

Pudełko było zamszowe, koloru dojrzałej wiśni, mieściło się jednej dłoni. Przypominało takie, które wręcza się ukochanej osobie w trakcie oświadczyn. John był przekonany, że jego zawartość musiała być niezwykle cenna i piękna. Obracał je między palcami, kątem oka śledząc postać Mycrofta, idącego krok przed nim. Wracali do apartamentu szerokim holem, który znał już na pamięć. Wiedział, w którym miejscu zaczynał się i kończył dywan, gdzie należało się przesunąć, żeby nie nadziać się na hebanowy stół czy dwuosobowe ławki, stojące pod ścianami i oddzielające apartamenty. Od czasu, gdy pożegnali Franczeskę i jej męża, Mycroft nie odezwał się słowem. Szedł milczący z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. John nie potrafił wywnioskować, czy była ona efektem zamyślenia, złości czy wręcz odwrotnie-odprężenia. Rzadko udawało mu się trafnie ocenić nastrój geniusza, dlatego i tym razem postanowił tego nie robić. Trzymał się jego pleców i próbował odgadnąć, co znajdowało się w pudełku.

"Co to może być?" zapytał sam siebie trochę zbyt głośno. Zdziwił się, gdy nie usłyszał odpowiedzi od Mycrofta. Zwykle Sherlock rozwiałby jego wątpliwości w ciągu ułamka sekundy, ale najwyraźniej w tym wypadku starszy brat nie miał zamiaru popisywać się swoją inteligencją. "Dostaliśmy to samo?". Chciał sprowokować jakąś reakcję od milczącego Holmesa, co jak się chwilę później okazało, udało mu się osiągnąć.

Mycroft odchrząknął, by oczyścić zaschnięte gardło. "Wiem, że lubisz niespodzianki. Nie zabiorę ci przyjemności z odpakowania prezentu". Jego głos był trochę niepewny, niewyraźny i przyciszony. John dopiero teraz zauważył, że jego kroki również nie były takie same. Geniusz szedł znacznie wolniej niż zazwyczaj i chociaż próbował to ukryć, leciutkie niemal niewidoczne gołym okiem zachwianie, świadczyło o tym, że alkohol, jaki pili tego popołudnia, zaczął działać. A tak właściwie to jego ilość. Franco Coletti nie żałował wina, które w połączeniu z gorącym popołudniowym słońcem musiało ostatecznie dać się we znaki.

John o dziwo czuł się dobrze. Oczywiście nie był stuprocentowo trzeźwy i zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, ale nie miał problemów z utrzymaniem się na prostych nogach. Widział też nie najgorzej, bo jak zauważył, pudełko w dłoni miał jedno, nie dwa albo cztery. Jedno małe czerwone pudełko, które prawie wypadło mu z ręki, gdy wpadł na plecy Mycrofta, zatrzymującego się nagle w miejscu. John podniósł wzrok i zobaczył przed sobą Molly. Też wracała do swojego apartamentu. Niosła talerz z jakąś zieleniną i mikroskopijną ilością sera. Błękitna sukienka powiewała lekko, tak samo, jak jej spięte włosy na czubku głowy.

"Mycroft!... To znaczy pan Holmes" poprawiła się momentalnie. "John" powiedziała z uśmiechem, gdy spostrzegła lekarza.

"Dzień dobry, panno Hooper. Mam nadzieję, że dzień mija pani znakomicie".

John zmarszczył brwi. Oficjalny ton rozmowy dziwił go niezmiernie i trochę też bawił. Zorientował się jednak, że był on spowodowany niedyspozycją ze strony Mycrofta, zdawał sobie też sprawę, że Molly bała się brata Sherlocka. Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie na dziwny dźwięk głosu geniusza. "Wszystko w porządku, Molly? Dlaczego chodzisz po hotelu sama?"

"Sherlock odsypia wczorajszą noc". Zanim dokończyła, zaczesała za ucho kosmyk włosów. "Przygotowuje się na wieczór, bo chce jeszcze pochodzić z tobą po mieście".

"Odsypia?". John nie krył swojego zdziwienia. Wyłonił się całkowicie zza pleców Mycrofta. Holmes milczał. Nie wyglądał na człowieka gotowego na dyskusję, a raczej kogoś, kto pragnie zostać już sam. "Rano był zadowolony i pełny energii".

"Wiesz, jak to było" stwierdziła cicho, wciąż unikając patrzenia na Mycrofta. "Pół nocy stał na balkonie, a drugie pół oglądał coś na komórce".

John pokiwał głową. "Jak się wyśpi i będzie gotowy, to niech da mi znać. Wtedy pójdziemy na miasto". Musiał zakończyć rozmowę, bo widział, w jakim stanie był starszy Holmes. Na pierwszy rzut oka mogłoby się wydawać, że nic się nie działo, jednak John widział wysiłek na jego twarzy, gdy próbował zachować prostą pozycję, by nie chwiać się na boki. "Powiedzmy za godzinę albo dwie". Lekko popchał dłonią plecy Mycrofta, kierując go do apartamentu. Gdy weszli, kanapa stojąca w centralnej części salonu ugięła się pod ciężarem geniusza. "Nie ruszaj się. Zaraz podam ci wodę". John minął Mycrofta wzdychającego, ale próbującego za wszelką cenę zachować twarz i pozory normalności.

Tarł palcami zmęczone oczy, a gdy obok niego pojawił się lekarz, chętnie chwycił oferowaną mu szklankę. "Dziękuję".

John rzadko miał okazję widzieć go w takim stanie, dlatego przyglądał się spragnionemu geniuszowi z nieskrywanym zainteresowaniem i odrobiną rozbawienia. Mycroft był przecież koneserem nie tylko wina, ale doskonale znał się również na innych mocniejszych alkoholach. W tej chwili co prawda był daleki od zataczania się czy bełkotania jak pierwszy lepszy pijaczek, którego na Londyńskich ulicach można było łatwo spotkać. Mimo tego zaczerwienione policzki, lekko lśniące oczy i spowolnione ruchy wydawały się lekarzowi nie tylko zabawne co wręcz na swój sposób urocze. Usiadł naprzeciw Mycrofta i założył nogę na nogę.

"Masz jakieś plany?" zapytał, gdy geniusz odłożył pustą szklankę na stół.

"Owszem" zaczął. "Zorganizować się, spakować, a od jutra wrócić do ciężkiej pracy".

John patrzył na niego z wymownym milczeniem. Widział, że geniusz był lekko oszołomiony alkoholem, ale jednocześnie jego stan nie był na tyle zły, by był zmuszony siedzieć w hotelu przez resztę dnia. Poza tym z jakiegoś powodu podobała mu się myśl o wspólnym wieczorze z Sherlockiem i Mycroftem jednocześnie. Oczywiście zdawał sobie również sprawę, że namówienie starszego Holmesa na wieczorny kurs po mieście będzie trudny do osiągnięcia. "Rozumiem" powiedział i ociężale poniósł się z kanapy. "W takim razie też zacznę się pakować". Chywcił ze stołu margaretkę, którą dostał od przyjaciela i włożył ją do wazonu z pozostałymi kwiatami, których w salonie było kilka.

Mycroft w końcu skupił na nim swoje spojrzenie. "Nie ma takiej potrzeby, John. Jesteś już przecież umówiony z moim bratem". Patrzył na lekarza, idącego wolno w stronę sypialni.

"Nie zostawię cię z tym samego. Mogę przynajmniej spakować swoje rzeczy" odwrócił się i przechylił głowę. "Poza tym mam jeszcze godzinę".

Mycroft podniósł się z kanapy równie ociężale i wolno jak John kilka chwil wcześniej. Wyglądał lepiej. O wiele lepiej niż lekarz oczekiwał po tak krótkim odpoczynku i małej ilości wody. Gdyby John nie przyglądał mu się tak uważnie, byłby w stanie uwierzyć, że był w doskonałej formie. Zdradziła go zaczerwieniona skóra na szyi i lekko zmierzwiony pukiel włosów na czole. Za to na skroni Mycrofta pulsowała mała żyłka, która psuła idealny efekt profesjonalnej i niewzruszonej głowy rządu. "John, twój entuzjazm jest do prawdy zaraźliwy, ale niepotrzebny". Zrobił kilka kroków w stronę otwartego okna. "Od tych spraw mam swoich ludzi".

John uśmiechnął się pod nosem. "W takim razie nie widzę powodu, dla którego miałbyś siedzieć tutaj sam", powiedział, patrząc na swoje stopy, które zaczęły kierować go w kierunku geniusza. Zatrzymał się dopiero przy jednym z foteli, stojących na środku salonu. "Dołącz do nas" zaproponował przyjaznym tonem głosu.

Mycroft spojrzał na niego z politowaniem. "Dziękuję, ale będę zmuszony ci odmówić i zrezygnować z tej przyjemności".

"Masz zamiar przesiedzieć ostatni wieczór w Wenecji w pustym salonie?"

Mycroft westchnął. Nie, żeby wyrazić swoją niecierpliwość, zabrzmiał raczej jak człowiek zrezygnowany. "Pozwól mi, że spędzę ten czas tak, jak zwykłem to robić wcześniej".

Smutek ogarnął Johna tak bardzo, że milczał dłuższy czas, wpatrując się w postać Mycrofta. Niby wiedział, że starszy z braci Holmes preferował samotność. Niby wiedział, że stronił od ludzi, bo uważał ich za niewartych swojej uwagi, a jednak w tej chwili zrobiło mu się go żal jak nigdy wcześniej. Ile razy zdarzało się, że siedział zamknięty w czterech ścianach ze szklanką whisky w dłoni i wpatrywał się samotnie w ścianę? Jak wiele wyjazdów kończyło się w taki sposób? Czy próbował, chociaż kiedyś przebić ten mur egocentryzmu i niechęci do innych, żeby spędzić czas na przyjemnościach w towarzystwie kogoś innego niż swojego odbicia w lustrze? W tej jednej chwili pragnienie Johna, by pobyć z dwoma dziwakami, jakimi byli bracia Holmes, zmieniło się w pragnienie, by pomóc temu starszemu zakosztować odrobiny normalności.

"Chciałbym, żebyś do nas dołączył" powiedział, patrząc Mycroftowi prosto w oczy. Nie chciał być nachalny, ale w ciągu dwóch tygodni zdążył zauważyć, że niekiedy musiał przycisnąć geniusza, by ten przystał na jego propozycje, co ostatecznie i tak wychodziło im obu na dobre. "Chodź z nami" nalegał.

"Wybacz, John, ale odmawiam. Nam obu wyjdzie na zdrowie, jeżeli resztę wyjazdu spędzimy oddzielnie". Może byłby bardziej przekonujący, gdyby nie unikał wzroku lekarza. Stał wpatrzony przed siebie, a pomarańczowe słońce odbijało się na jego bladej twarzy.

"Rozumiem" stwierdził John. Zacisnął nerwowo palce i powoli zaczął rozpinać kamizelkę, którą przewiesił przez oparcie kanapy. "Chociaż byłoby miło spędzić ten wieczór razem bez udawania" kontynuował, rozwiązując i pozbywając się krawata. Wbił wzrok w Mycrofta. Nie zdziwił się, gdy dostrzegł na sobie jego intensywne spojrzenie. Powoli przyzwyczajał się do lekkiego dreszczu, który czuł za każdym razem, kiedy starszy Holmes patrzył na niego w ten sposób.

"Towarzystwo mojego brata i panny Hooper z pewnością zrekompensuje ci brak mojej obecności. Poza tym nie wydaje mi się, żebym był na tyle niezastąpiony, żebyś nie mógł się beze mnie obejść".

John zawahał się z dziwną miną, która sprawiła, że Mycroft jeszcze bardziej skupił na nim swoją uwagę. "Może cię to zdziwi, ale lubię, kiedy jesteś obok. Z jakiegoś powodu cieszy mnie twoja obecność i naprawdę wolałbym, żebyś nie siedział sam w hotelu, tylko poszedł z nami" zamilkł. "Ze mną" dodał trochę ciszej.

Mycroft zamrugał i wyprostował się z założonymi rękami. "A jak by to miało wyglądać?" zapytał z lekkim uśmiechem, mającym chyba na celu uświadomienie lekarzowi, jak bardzo ten pomysł był nietrafiony. "Chyba nie wyobrażasz sobie mnie jedzącego pizzę w wytartych dżinsach, rozciągniętej koszuli z jakimś banalnym napisem i aparatem fotograficznym zawieszonym na szyi?

John nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że mimowolnie wyobraził sobie właśnie taki obraz Mycrofta. Uśmiechnął się szczerze i szybko potarł opuszkiem czubek nosa. Nie mógł się z nim nie zgodzić, ale oddałby wiele, żeby móc go takim zobaczyć. Wolnym krokiem ruszył w jego stronę, na co geniusz zareagował lekkim zmarszczeniem brwi. "Masz rację. Nie wyobrażam. Za to założę się, że udałoby nam się dojść do porozumienia pod tym względem" powiedział wesoło. Był już tyle blisko Mycrofta, że gdy wyciągnął rękę, poczuł pod palcami delikatną tkaninę koszuli na jego przedramieniu. Mycroft drgnął nieznacznie, ale nie odsunął się. Bacznie obserwował ruchy lekarza, który przejeżdżał dłonią coraz wyżej i wyżej. Jego druga ręka naśladowała tę pierwszą. Palce Johna wślizgnęły się między koszulę a kamizelkę, którą ostatecznie zdecydował się z niego zdjąć szybkim ruchem. Mycroft milczał i obserwował ,co jeszcze John postanowił zrobić, by pomóc mu upodobnić się do zwykłych ludzi. Za nic nie przyznałby się do tego, ale lubił patrzeć na jego starania, i niezmiernie cieszyła go możliwość bycia z centrum zainteresowania Johna. Zadrżał, gdy z jego pleców zniknęła kamizelka. Teraz czuł ciarki, kiedy lekarz odpinał mu mankiety i zawijał rękawy koszuli aż do łokci powolnymi i dokładnymi ruchami.

"Od razu lepiej" John mruknął z widoczną satysfakcją. "Jeszcze może tylko..." nie dokończył, zamiast tego stanął na palcach, a dłonie położył na kołnierzu Mycrofta. Zwinnymi jak przystało na lekarza ruchami, rozwiązał szaro fioletowy krawat i jedną dłonią pociągnął go w dół.

Delikatny materiał zsuwał się po szyi Mycrofta. Do tej pory stał wyprostowany, opanowany, chłodny. Dreszcz przeszył jego ciało na widok twarzy lekarza tak blisko jego własnej. W momencie, gdy poczuł muskający dotyk jedwabiu na karku i zobaczył niebieskie oczy Johna, jego ciało zareagowało. Ich spojrzenia się spotkały. John zastygł w miejscu, a usta Mycrofta ruszyły mu na spotkanie. Pochylał się szybko, lecz nie na tyle szybko, by złapać wargi Johna między swoje. Lekarz, który do tej pory stał na palcach, teraz niespodziewanie opadł na stopy, oddalając się od twarzy Mycrofta. Geniusz nie pozwolił mu jednak na więcej. Szybko pochylił głowę i ostatecznie pocałował go. Głęboko, bez pośpiechu. Delektował się delikatnym dotykiem jego ust. Wiedział, że obaj od dawna tego pragnęli, chociaż ich duma i upartość nie pozwoliła na przyznanie tego przed drugim. Pocałunek pogłębiał się z każdym ruchem. Mycroft ssał raz górną raz dolną wargę Johna. Dla stabilności i by pokazać, że nie pozwoli mu się odsunąć, trzymał w garści jego nadgarstek, a drugą ręką mocno przycisnął go do swojego ciała.

John nawet nie próbował się wyrywać. Siła z jaką trzymał go geniusz, uniemożliwiała mu jakikolwiek ruch. Był na jego łasce, co sprawiało, że drżał na samą myśl, do czego byłby zdolny, gdyby pozwolił sobie w tej chwili na więcej. Zaborcze usta Mycrofta mocno zassały teraz jego dolną wargę. John jęknął, co tylko zachęciło geniusza. Zaczęło kręcić mu się w głowie. Świat kołował, a krew buzowała w żyłach. Trudno mu było oddychać i dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że to z powodu niewyobrażalnej siły, z jaką dociśnięty był to piersi Mycrofta. Położył na nim jedyną wolną rękę i już miał zamiar zdobyć dla siebie trochę wolnej przestrzeni, gdy nagle wszystko się skończyło. Mycroft zwolnił powoli uścisk, a usta, które do tej pory trzymał mocno zaciśnięte na Johnie, teraz lekko muskały jego górną wargę. Pocałunek z namiętnego i zaborczego zamienił się w delikatny i niemal niewinny. John zastanawiałby się, co tak właściwie się stało, lecz wciąż szumiało mu w głowie. Nie mógł zebrać myśli, a oprzytomniał, dopiero gdy Mycroft odsunął się od niego na kilkadziesiąt centymetrów i odchrząknął, pocierając kark.

John oddychał szybko i głęboko. Patrzył zamglonymi oczami na czerwone policzki Mycrofta, na jego przyśpieszony oddech i niepasującą niepewność na twarzy. Zdał sobie sprawę, że po raz kolejny z niewiadomych sobie przyczyn doprowadził geniusza do stanu, kiedy nie mógł nad sobą zapanować. Cieszyłby się z tego faktu może bardziej, gdyby był w stanie przewidzieć te nagłe napady namiętności i rozchwiania emocjonalnego Mycrofta. Uśmiechnął się i ponownie zbliżył do zaskoczonego Holmesa. "Mam nadzieję, że to była twoja odpowiedź na zaproszenie".

Mycroft zamrugał szybko, czym wywołał u Johna jeszcze szerszy uśmiech.

"Cieszę się" zapewnił go John. Na sam koniec rozpiął dwa guziki pod brodą, które Mycroft miał zapięte, nawet podczas trwających w Wenecji upałów.

Milczeli. Mycroft nie był pewny, gdzie skupić swój wzrok, a John co powinien jeszcze powiedzieć, żeby przerwać przeciągającą się ciszę. Na szczęście na pomoc przyszły im szybkie kroki, które usłyszeli na korytarzu. Drzwi otworzyły się bez pukania. Do apartamentu wszedł Sherlock, a za nim Molly. John spojrzał na rozespanego przyjaciela z nutką rozbawienia. Kręcone włosy Sherlocka były w jeszcze większym nieładzie niż zazwyczaj. Miał opuchniętą twarz i czerwone ślady po poduszce na policzku. W przymrużonych oczach na próżno było szukać bystrego spojrzenia, za co John był niezmiernie wdzięczny. Bał się, jak zareagowałby jego przyjaciel, gdyby przyjrzał się mu bliżej i dostrzegł dowody na to, co działo się tu chwilę wcześniej.

"Gotowy, John?" zapytał, przeciągając się i ziewając cicho. "Udało mi się znaleźć kilka ciekawych miejsc w okolicy". Intensywnie tarł rozespane oczy, ale z każdą chwilą wyglądał na pełniejszego energii.

"Jakie miejsca?". John próbował zająć jego umysł czymś innym niż dedukowaniem. Odszedł od Mycrofta na kilka kroków i niewidocznie poprawił koszulę, która przekrzywiła mu się podczas pocałunku.

"Miejsca morderstw, John!" nawet nie próbował ukryć swojej ekscytacji. "W siedemnastym wieku grasowała tu dwójka zabójców, którzy mieli więcej wyobraźni niż dzisiejsi zwyrodnialcy mający dostęp do tylu technologii! Wyobrażasz to sobie? Dwóch seryjnych morderców w tak małym mieście? I to w odstępie zaledwie kilkunastu lat". Sherlock zaczął chodzić po pokoju. Zignorował albo nie zauważył spojrzeń, jakie posyłała mu pozostała trójka. Molly nie była zachwycona, raczej zaniepokojona. Mycroft przewracał oczami, jedynie John czuł dreszcz na samą myśl o małym spacerze śladami zbrodni. "Musimy to zobaczyć" dodał z ekscytacją.

"A czy w twoim planie znajdzie się miejsce na porządną kolację i odpoczynek?". John ukradkiem spojrzał na Mycrofta. Miał nadzieję, że usłyszane rewelacje nie zniechęcą go do przyłączenia się.

"Oczywiście" Sherlock posłał mu zniewalający uśmiech. "Nigdy nie zapominam o twoich potrzebach ani o twoim żołądku".

John uniósł brew. "Niby od kiedy?". Nie pozostał mu dłuży i uśmiechnął się zadziornie.

"Nie zwlekajmy zatem" Mycroft przerwał scenę. Minął milczącą Molly i podszedł do drzwi. "Chyba że uważacie zwiedzanie miasta nocą za bardziej klimatyczne".

Sherlock spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem. "Idziesz z nami?". Nie doczekał się odpowiedzi. Był zaskoczony decyzją brata, ale domyślał się, co było tego powodem. Co prawda wolałby spędzić ten wieczór sam z Johnem, ale skoro i tak musiała do nich dołączyć Molly, to przymusowa obecność Mycrofta niewiele zmieniała w jego planach. Był nawet trochę podekscytowany możliwością rywalizacji na wysokim poziomie, jaki gwarantował mu brat. Ruszył z całą trójką schodami do portierni.

"Ostatni dzień, taka szkoda" powiedziała Molly idąca obok Johna.

"Ale za to jakie wspomnienia" uśmiechnął się. Chciał ją trochę rozweselić, ponieważ zauważył, że była nieco przygnębiona. Być może było to też spowodowane bólem w stopach, albowiem w wielu miejscach miała naklejone plastry. "Jesteś pewna, że dasz sobie radę?" zapytał, wskazując na jej płaskie buty.

"Tak. Trochę mnie wczoraj obtarły te szpilki, na szczęście wzięłam ze sobą też coś wygodniejszego" powiedziała, zaczesując włosy za ucho. "Jestem wdzięczna Sherlockowi, że zarezerwował dla nas prywatną motorówkę".

"Tak zrobił?". John nie krył zaskoczenia. Spojrzał za siebie i posłał przyjacielowi ciepły uśmiech, który Sherlock momentalnie odwzajemnił.

Ostatecznie cała czwórka dotarła na parter. Minęli stoisko z kluczami, gdzie portier pożegnał ich i życzył przyjemnego wieczoru, dodając do tego delikatny ukłon. Na zewnątrz było ciepło. Zniknął przerażający upał i duchota, pogoda wprost zachęcała do spaceru. Słońce powoli zaczynało chować się za wyższymi budynkami, a ludzie zasiadać przy rozstawionych stołach należących do okolicznych hoteli. Tłum nie był już tak męczący. Port zmieniał się z tętniącego życiem i z pędzącymi wokół ludźmi w spokojne wieczorne przesiadywanie w barach i restauracjach. Nad brzegiem oprócz gondol stała motorówka bez wątpienia zarezerwowana przez Sherlocka. Bujała się spokojnie na wodzie tuż obok niebieskich pachołków, sygnalizujących miejsce parkingowe. Miała jakieś dwadzieścia sześć stóp długości. Wyglądała, jakby zbudowana była wyłącznie z wypolerowanego ciemnego drewna. Za sterem stał elegancki mężczyzna z zabójczo białym uśmiechem i okularami przeciwsłonecznymi na nosie. Za nim ciągnęły się dwa rzędy ławek, obite miękkim, kremowym materiałem. Mycroft podobnie jak John i Sherlock nie miał problemu z przedostaniem się do motorówki w odróżnieniu od Molly, która wchodziła na nią jako druga. Mimo drobnych kłopotów łódź po kilku minutach odbiła od brzegu.

Zgodnie z zaleceniem Sherlocka skierowali się w północno-wschodnią część miasta. Płynęli głównym kanałem, mijając po drodze mniejsze łodzie, gondole i motorówki pełne turystów. Woda niosła szum silników, motorówka unosiła się na niewielkich falach, a wiatr przyjemnie targał włosy. Słońce coraz bardziej chyliło się ku zachodowi, przez co niebo promieniowało ciepłymi barwami pomarańczu, różu i czerwieni. Jednym słowem było wspaniale. Nie umniejszał tego nawet fakt, że część miasta, do której zmierzali, nie była zbyt reprezentatywna. Budynki nie były już tak eleganckie i zdobione. W niektórych miejscach odgradzał je od wody wysoki mur. Przy brzegu stały nieco zardzewiałe łodzie i niskie żurawie budowlane. Motorówka minęła ogrody znane jako 'Giardini della Biennale' i ruszyła na północ. Po paru minutach zbliżyli się do brzegu, a po lewej stronie zobaczyli unoszący się nad budynkami dach Bazyliki Santi Giovanni e Paolo. Po kolejnych kilkudziesięciu metrach wpłynęli w końcu w jeden z węższych kanałów, który dzielił się na dwie odnogi. Kapitan motorówki doskonale znał się na okolicy, dlatego zdawał sobie sprawę, że dalej płynąć nie mógł. Podpłynął do brzegu. Cała czwórka spokojnie wysiadła na brzeg i stamtąd ruszyła w głąb miasta.

W międzyczasie Sherlock zaczął opowiadać o jednym z dwóch seryjnych zabójców, który mordował właśnie w tych okolicach. John przysłuchiwał się w skupieniu i oczami wyobraźni widział siedemnastowieczną Wenecję i jej realia. Patrzył na wysokie ściany budynków przesiąkniętymi wilgocią. Wystające cegły wyłaniające się spod pęknięć. Nierówne chodniki i solidne mury oddzielające dzielnice miasta. Ze słów Sherlocka wynikało, że właśnie w tych okolicach w siedemnastym wieku zaczęto znajdować ciała chłopców poniżej piętnastego roku życia. Wszyscy ubrani byli w popularne jak na tamte czasu mundurki marynarskie, lecz na ich ciele nie było śladów przemocy. Seria zabójstw trwała kilka miesięcy i pomimo starań przez ten czas nie udało się znaleźć podejrzanego.

Przechodząc wąskimi i krętymi uliczkami, Sherlock co jakiś czas przystawał w miejscu i pokazywał ponure wnęki, w których odnajdywano ciała nieszczęsnych ofiar. Przy okazji wyciągał wnioski, których w tamtym czasie nikt nie mógł się domyślić. Obnażał nieudolność wymiaru sprawiedliwości i celnie oceniał błędy ówczesnych specjalistów. John i Molly słuchali jego wywodów z przyjemnością, za to Mycroft nie odzywał się słowem. Obserwował zaangażowanie brata i co jakiś czas patrzył też na Johna. Jego mina nie wyrażała zbyt wiele, lecz nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto był tam z przymusu i nudził się na śmierć. Kiedy Sherlock wyjaśnił w końcu, że za zbrodniami stał sześćdziesięciopięcioletni wędrowny zegarmistrz znany policji za skłonność do pedofilii i wielokrotnie karany za praktyki homoseksualne, cała czwórka ruszyła na miejsce kolejnej zbrodni. Zaczynało robić się naprawdę ciemno. Okolica wolna była od turystów, którzy preferowali oświetlone i bardziej popularne miejsca w południowo -zachodniej części miasta. Jedynie miejscowi wałęsali się po okolicy i zajmowali codziennymi sprawami.

"Musimy przejść tędy" stwierdził Sherlock, wskazując ręką na bardzo wąskie przejście. Było tak ciasno, że szli jeden za drugim.

"Znam to miejsce. Czytałam o nim" wtrąciła Molly. "To najwęższa ulica na świecie. Nazywa się..." chwilę milczała, próbując przypomnieć sobie nazwę.

"Calle varisco". Głos Mycrofta odbił się echem w ciasnym przejściu. Szedł na samym końcu spokojnym krokiem. Spojrzał na Johna, który obejrzał się za siebie i posłał mu figlarny uśmiech.

"Rzeczywiście ciasno tu". Molly próbowała zmierzyć rękami lukę pomiędzy budynkami. "Mam nadzieję, że ta ulica nie jest zbyt długa".

Sherlock, który szedł na samym przodzie, odwrócił się i rzucił bratu żartobliwe spojrzenie. Sam uważał, by przejść w taki sposób, by nie odzierać którymś barkiem o ścianę. Wiedział, że Mycroft też raczej nie będzie miał z tym problemów, ale nie mógł powstrzymać się, żeby nie wysłać mu lekkiego uśmieszku. Wąskie przejście kończyło się szerszym placem z kwiaciarnią na rogu i niewielką restauracją naprzeciw. John odetchnął z ulgą, ponieważ nie przepadał za tak ciasnymi miejscami. Cała czwórka stanęła na placu. Postanowili przez moment zostać w tym miejscu i nacieszyć się świeżym powietrzem. Mały plac mający niewiele ponad dziesięć metrów średnicy był pusty. Oświetlała go pojedyncza lampa, wisząca na ścianie jednego z budynków. Za witryną w kwiaciarni stały piękne kompozycje kwiatowe, przygotowane specjalnie dla przyjezdnych, jednak efekt psuły kraty, jakimi zabezpieczone było podłużne okno. Molly podziwiała wnętrze kwiaciarni, a towarzyszył jej przy tym John. Mycroft stojący kilka metrów dalej z dłonią włożoną w kieszeń, obserwował lekarza. Chwilę później zobaczył obok siebie Sherlocka.

"Nie powinienem się dziwić, że dołączyłeś" zaczął. "Ale jesteś pewien, że nie chcesz wrócić do hotelu? W końcu nienawidzisz tego typu..." spojrzał na brata, "...bieganiny" dodał z zadowoleniem.

Mycroft nie chciał dać mu satysfakcji, ale jego brat miał rację. Wolał unikać bezsensownego chodzenia i niepotrzebnego wysiłku. "To miłe, że się martwisz. W końcu wiesz, jak się czuję, kiedy za każdym razem wplątujesz się w jakieś nieciekawe sprawy".

Sherlock uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. "Spokojnie, Mycroft. Przecież zawsze mam przy sobie Johna".

"To prawda". Starszy Holmes pokiwał wolno głową.

Obaj bracia stali w przejściu ciemnej uliczki. Cień osłaniał ich twarze. Gdyby jakiś przechodzień spojrzał na nich w tej chwili, z pewnością poczułby dreszcz. Słońce dawno schowało się za horyzontem, a ciemne niebo ozdabiały migoczące gwiazdy. John i Molly widocznie odprężyli się po dłuższej wędrówce najwęższą ulicą świata i poprawili sobie nastroje widokiem pięknych kwiatów. Dołączyli do braci Holmes, ale zanim ponownie wyruszyli szlakiem seryjnego mordercy, Sherlock dał im znać, by poszli za nim. Kilka metrów dalej znajdował się pustostan, który już wcześniej zwrócił uwagę młodszego geniusza. Weszli po trzech schodkach do niewielkiego, ale za to wysokiego pomieszczenia, bez okien. Drzwi wejściowych również nie było, nie było też śladu, by kiedykolwiek się tam znajdowały. Puste mury, pomazane jedynie niechlujnym graffiti śmierdziały stęchlizną i wilgocią. W pokoju, pomieszczeniu czy jak to można było nazwać, nie było nic. Ani jednej rzeczy. Kamienna, lecz zdobiona i stara posadzka była nierówna i zabrudzona jakimiś czerwonymi zaciekami. Nikłe światło dochodzące od powieszonej na zewnątrz lampy tylko dodawało mroczniejszego nastroju.

"Więc to tutaj" mruknął Sherlock, rozglądając się wokół.

"O co chodzi?" zapytał John. Z jakiegoś powodu przeszedł go dreszcz, dlatego skrzyżował na piersi ramiona i rzucił szybkie spojrzenie na wysokie ściany.

"Kiedy ty i mój brat bawiliście się w mamę i tatę, ja zagłębiałem się w ciekawostki o Wenecji". Wyobrażał sobie miny wszystkich trzech osób, stojących za jego plecami, ale kontynuował. "Pod koniec osiemnastego wieku znaleziono w tym miejscu ciała dwóch osób. Rywali mówiąc dokładniej. Stoczyli tu pojedynek o miłość swojego życia".

Mycroft stojący najbliżej wyjścia westchnął i przewrócił oczami tak mocno, jak jeszcze nigdy wcześniej. "Sherlock, błagam...".

"Około północy usłyszano strzał a nieco później drugi, jednak dopiero rano zdecydowano się sprawdzić, co się wydarzyło. Zgromadzający się ludzie znaleźli w tym miejscu ciała dwóch osób. Jak się okazało kobiety i mężczyzny" kontynuował i wskazał palcem na dziurę w murze. Była nieco wyżej niż jego głowa. Następnie spojrzał w dół. John i Molly podążyli za jego wzrokiem. Na ziemi widniał duży czerwonawy ślad, ewidentnie po jakiejś cieczy. Plama wsiąknęła w kamienną podłogę na stałe i zwężającą się strużką prowadziła na zewnątrz pomieszczenia.

"Nieopodal dłoni kobiety znaleziono broń" głos Sherlocka niósł się cichym echem. "Po drugiej nie było śladu". Podniósł wzrok na przejętą Molly i zaintrygowanego Johna. "Jakieś pomysły?" zapytał z uniesioną brwią.

Molly zamyśliła się. "Może to była ta wybranka? Może musiała to zrobić, bo została zmuszona?" Zmrużyła oczy. Jej myśli starały się znaleźć najbardziej prawdopodobną odpowiedź. "Albo to była jej rywalka i nie chciała pozwolić, by jej ukochany walczył na śmierć i życie o miłość innej?".

Sherlock popatrzył na nią z lekkim rozbawieniem. Później jego wzrok podążył za Johnem, który podszedł do ściany i wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon. "Zauważ, Molly, że nie wspomniałem słowem o tym, kim byli rywale i o kogo walczyli". Zrobił krótką pauzę. Ukląkł obok czerwonej plamy na podłodze i kontynuował. "Obie ofiary kochały jednego mężczyznę. Oczywiście nie wiedzieli, że byli rywalami. Dowiedzieli się o tym dopiero tutaj. Brat i siostra zorientowali się, że ich wybrankiem był ten sam człowiek. Mężczyzna nie miał zamiaru krzywdzić siostry, jednak ona nie miała wyboru. Kiedy zrozumiała powagę sytuacji, zabiła brata a później siebie".

"Dlaczego?" Molly nie kryła poruszenia.

"Zrobiła to, ponieważ nie chciała narażać reszty rodziny na upokorzenie, jakie niosłaby za sobą wiadomość o tym, że wybrankiem ich syna był drugi mężczyzna. Poza tym jej bratu również groziła straszna kara i potępienie za tego typu praktyki. Dlatego zabiła go, a później z bólu i straty odebrała sobie życie".

John, który do tej pory milczał, parsknął głośno. "Sherlock, gdzie przeczytałeś te brednie? Przecież to nie jest dziura po kuli" powiedział i wskazał palcem na otwór w murze po rzekomej strzelaninie. Stał na palcach i oświetlał ją telefonem.

"Oczywiście, że nie" wtrącił Mycroft, mający najwyraźniej dość przedstawienia. "Ta dziura jest wynikiem nieprofesjonalnej próby zawieszenia obrazu. Sąsiedzi najwidoczniej nie potrafią posługiwać się wiertarką, bo przebili się przez ponad półmetrowy mur". Podszedł spokojnie do plamy. "A to..." zaczął, wskazując na podłogę, "... nie jest zaschnięta krew, tylko zaciek po podtopieniach jakie co roku nawiedzają miasto".

Cały czar prysł, jednak Sherlock nie wydawał się tym zawiedziony czy zirytowany. Uśmiechał się szeroko, ignorując rozczarowanie wypisane na twarzy Molly. "Brawo, John. Domyśliłeś się wcześniej, niż miałem na to nadzieję".

"Po co w ogóle wymyśliłeś tę całą historię?" zapytał lekko rozbawiony sytuacją.

"Pomyślałem, że taka opowieść doda naszej wycieczce trochę romantyzmu". Wzruszył ramionami.

"Co romantycznego jest w zabójstwie i samobójstwie?" Mycroft był nieco zirytowany bezsensowną stratą czasu.

"John nie ma nic przeciw takim historiom". Jego uśmiech był tak zaraźliwy, że lekarz pokręcił głową i poweselał jeszcze bardziej. "Lubi połączenie romansu i zbrodni, dlatego byłem pewny, że trochę się zabawię, a przy okazji dam mu też szansę na odrobinę ulubionej rozrywki".

"Piękna rozrywka. Jeżeli tak wyglądają wasze wspólne wieczory, to będę musiał wydać moim ludziom nowe rozkazy" Mycroft odwrócił się i wyszedł z chłodnego budynku, w którym o dziwo nie było już ponuro i strasznie. Pozostała trójka ruszyła za nim.

Wydostali się z krętych i wąskich uliczek. Mijali tętniące życiem bary i kluby. Wokół było słychać chlupotanie wody i pogwizdywania przepływających gondolierów. Głośne i wesołe grupki turystów przemykały tuż obok. Z okien prywatnych mieszkań dobiegały odgłosy zbulwersowanych mieszkańców, którzy próbowali zasnąć. Bracia Holmes z Johnem i Molly przedostali się przez główny kanał za zachodnią część miasta. Noc była młoda, a Sherlockowi wciąż została do opowiedzenia sprawa drugiego seryjnego zabójcy. Szli na kolejne miejsce zbrodni. Po drodze minęli słynny most 'Ponte delle Tette'. Kiedy Molly usłyszała historię, skąd wzięła się jego nietypowa nazwa i co oznaczała, zaczerwieniła się i zamilkła na dobrych kilka minut.

W końcu Sherlock znalazł miejsce, które tak go interesowało. Okazało się, że drugim zabójcą był gondolier-mizogin. Mordował kobiety w zachodniej i południowej części miasta. Jego ofiarami były samotne panie, które niczego niepodejrzewające wsiadały nocą do jego łódki. Zamiast do domów trafiały pod wodę. Ich ciała porzucał w różnych częściach miasta. Na jego trop natrafiono dopiero po szóstej ofierze, a i tak złapanie go zajęło organom ponad dwa lata. Opowieść Sherlocka spotkała się z dużym zainteresowaniem. Jego dedukcje sprawiały, że czas mijał bardzo szybko. Nawet Mycroft, który niezbyt przepadał za tego typu rozrywką, wtrącał co jakiś czas swoje uwagi, dodając dyskusji pikanterii. Przechodzili od jednego miejsca zbrodni do drugiego, aż ostatecznie temat drugiego seryjnego mordercy się wyczerpał. Sherlock wydedukował, co tylko mógł. Mycroft wytknął mu błędy za każdym razem, gdy miał inne zdanie. Za to John i Molly dowiedzieli się więcej niż podczas całego pobytu w Wenecji. Godziny mijały a ich żołądki i pęcherze dawały coraz bardziej o sobie znać. Postanowili, że czas najwyższy odpocząć i coś zjeść.

Długo szukali miejsca, które zaspokoiłoby ich potrzeby. Najważniejszym kryterium dla Johna był zapach, który niósł się z kuchni. Dla Molly wygląd restauracji i okolicy. Mycroft najwięcej uwagi przykładał do cen serwowanych dań. Sherlockowi było obojętne, gdzie zjedzą. Błądzili po mieście, aż ostatecznie dotarli nad główny kanał, gdzie zarówno ilość hoteli, jak i turystów sugerowała, że to właśnie w tej okolicy można było posilić się najsmaczniej. Pobliskie restauracje były pełne ludzi. Gwar rozmów mieszał się ze śmiechami i dźwiękami muzyki, granej na żywo przez kilkuosobowe zespoły. W końcu zgłodnieli tak bardzo, że zdecydowali się poszukać szczęścia w pierwszym lepszym hotelu. Tak się złożyło, że tym hotelem był 'Gritti Palace Hotel" jeden z najdroższych i najwykwintniejszych w całej Wenecji. Kiedy tylko zbliżyli się do wejścia, podszedł do nich ktoś z obsługi. Nie byli zaskoczeni, gdy okazało się, że wszystkie miejsca w restauracji były zajęte.

"Chodźmy dalej" zaproponował John.

"Poczekajcie. Ja to załatwię". Sherlock wyciągnął coś z kieszeni i pokazał mężczyźnie, z którym rozmawiali chwilę wcześniej. Na widok małej karty mężczyzna ożywił się i wskazał ręką na wejście do zewnętrznej części restauracji. Ruszyli za nim, po drodze mijając elegancki hol, rozmawiających gości i manewrujących między stolikami kelnerów. Jak się okazało, znalazło się dla nich miejsce, co nawet niespecjalnie Johna zaskoczyło. Usiedli przy kwadratowym stole dla czterech osób wśród innych gości, którzy nie zwrócili na nich uwagi. Siedzieli na wielkim tarasie, który otaczała falująca woda. Na podwyższeniu grała orkiestra składająca się z samych mężczyzn po trzydziestce. Noc była przyjemnie ciepła, a uroku dodawały podświetlone zabytki architektury po drugiej stronie kanału.

Kiedy zostali sami, Mycroft zwrócił się nonszalanckim tonem do swojego brata. "Kiedy przestaniesz wykradać moje rzeczy, Sherlock?"

"Kiedy nauczysz się je porządnie chować" mruknął wesoło z nosem wbitym w kartę menu.

Molly i John popatrzyli na nich z rozbawieniem. Z jakiegoś powodu lubili obserwować przekomarzanki braci.

"Co zamówimy" zapytała, czytając propozycje dań.

"To zależy, na co nas stać" uprzedził John.

"O to się nie martwcie. Ja zapłacę". Mycroft nie podnosił wzroku znad menu, dlatego nie widział spojrzenia, jakie posłał mu uśmiechnięty brat.

Za to John momentalnie zorientował się, co zamierzał. "Nie, Sherlock. Żadnych owoców morza i innych drogich rzeczy, których i tak nie zjesz" powiedział z uniesionym palcem. Próbował zachować powagę, lecz cały czas odczuwał rozbawienie i działanie mocnego wina, jakie pił u państwa Coletti.

"To może pizzę?" zaproponowała Molly. "Podobno nigdzie nie smakuje tak dobrze, jak we Włoszech". Spojrzała na Sherlocka i Johna, którzy przytaknęli jej bez słowa. Byli już porządnie głodni, więc nie w głowie im było wybrzydzanie. Jedynie Mycroft powstrzymał się od komentarza i wybrał dla siebie bardziej eleganckie danie pasujące do człowieka na jego stanowisku. Okazało się, że wszystkie potrawy przygotowywano na bieżąco, dlatego czas oczekiwania był równie imponujący, jak ceny. Nie zmąciło to jednak nastroju, ponieważ dla jego poprawy kelnerzy zaproponowali im kilka rodzajów wina. Ostatnie zdanie na ten temat miał oczywiście Mycroft, który na winie znał się jak mało kto.

"Hmm. Valpolicella" mruknął z zadowoleniem, delikatnie kołysząc kieliszkiem. "Doskonały rocznik". Mocny smak czerwonego wina pasował do późnej godziny i okoliczności. "Proszę zostawić butelkę" powiedział po włosku do eleganckiego kelnera, który czekał na jego reakcję.

"I przynieść jeszcze jedną" wtrącił Sherlock.

"Albo dwie" dodał John.

Mycroft spojrzał na nich, ale kiwnął w stronę kelnera. Powinien się spodziewać, że ostatni wieczór w Wenecji będzie go słono kosztować, zwłaszcza że nie był sam. Rzadko pozwalał sobie na tak wiele, jednak w obecnej sytuacji nie chciał zachować się inaczej. Wkrótce czas oczekiwania na posiłek umilały im trzy butelki drogiego wina i przyjemne dźwięki mandoliny towarzyszącej parze skrzypiec. John musiał przyznać, że Mycroft miał gust. Ciężki i bardzo intensywny smak Valpolicella rozweselał już po pierwszym łyku. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że ostatnia noc w Wenecji miała być dla nich przyjemnym doświadczeniem, co ułatwiała ilość procentów w każdym kieliszku. Delektował się więc każdym siorpnięciem, przyciągając w pewnym momencie uwagę Sherlocka.

"Mycroft, co zrobiłeś z Johnem?" zapytał ze zmarszczonymi brwiami i lekkim rozbawieniem.

"Nie rozumiem". Starszy Holmes nie próbował nawet ukryć wypieków na twarzy i lśniących oczu, gdy spojrzał na brata. Później jego wzrok padł na równie zaskoczonego Johna z kieliszkiem w dłoni. Zorientował się, co tak zaskoczyło Sherlocka. "Tak cię dziwi, że John przywykł do eleganckiego zachowania?" zapytał, przez co lekarz spojrzał na swoją rękę i sposób, w jaki trzymał kieliszek oraz na to, jak siedział. "Dużo nauczył się w ciągu tych dwóch tygodni" dodał z lekką dumą w głosie.

"Nauczył się, jak udawać idiotę". Sherlock pokręcił głową.

"Że co proszę?" zapytał szczerze zdziwiony Mycroft.

"W świecie twoich złotych rybek wszyscy wyglądają tak, jakby samo istnienie było dla nich karą" zaczął i zademonstrował miny, które według Johna idealnie odwzorowywały to, co widział w ciągu czternastu dni. "Alkohol odraża. Jedzenie nie smakuje" kontynuował młodszy geniusz. "Jeżeli dotknąć czegoś, co wcześniej dotykali zwykli ludzie, to najwyżej dwoma palcami".

Mycroft słuchał go z uniesioną brwią. "Jak zwykle przesadzasz. Nikt się wśród nas tak nie zachowuje".

"Patrzcie, kot!". Molly miała nadzieję, że przerwie dziwną rozmowę. Przechyliła się przez podłokietnik i wyciągnęła rękę.

Pozostała trójka spojrzała na nią a później na rudego kota, który ocierał się o jej nogę z zadowoloną miną i wysoko uniesionym ogonem. Kocur wyginał się i prężył, aż w końcu znudzony niedostatecznymi pieszczotami wskoczył na kolana Molly i zamruczał, wbijając pazury w jej uda.

"Ale śliczny! I jaki puchaty" Molly była zachwycona nowym towarzyszem. Drapała rudzielca po szyi i za uszami. "Jesteś głodny, maluchu?" zapytała, patrząc kocurowi prosto w oczy.

"Molly, nie widzisz, jaki ten kot jest spasiony?" zapytał Sherlock. "To najpewniej wina turystów" mruknął.

"Myślisz, że ma właściciela?".

"Oh, bez wątpienia". Sherlock nachylił się lekko w jej stronę, żeby przyjrzeć się kotu. "Jego właściciel, a raczej właścicielka daje mu dużo swobody i powalamu się wałęsać po okolicy".

"Skąd masz pewność, że ten kot do kogoś należy?" wtrącił się John. "Widać ślady po obroży, ale teraz jej nie nosi".

Sherlock nie spuścił oczu z przyjaciela. "Kocur, którego Molly zaraz pewnie udusi, miał już wcześniej właściciela, ale kobieta, która opiekuje się nim teraz..."

"Miał dwóch właścicieli, Sherlock" poprawił go Mycroft. Nie wyglądał na zainteresowanego ani kotem, ani pozostałą trójką. Skupił się na winie, które tego wieczoru wyjątkowo mu smakowało. Nie był pewny, z jakiego konkretnie powodu tak było, ale nie narzekał.

Sherlock przyjrzał się kocurowi w taki sposób, żeby nie pokazać, jak bardzo zaintrygowała go uwaga brata. Zobaczył, że kot rzeczywiście miał dwa ślady po obrożach. Jedno węższe od drugiego. "Masz lepsze miejsce do obserwacji" mruknął obojętnie. Nie było to prawdą, ponieważ zwierzę zwrócone było pyszczkiem w jego stronę i siedziało zdecydowanie bliżej niego. Tak jak się spodziewał, Mycroft nie wytknął mu tego, nawet nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto miał ochotę dyskutować. "Pytanie teraz, czy obecna właścicielka go kocha, czy jest dla niej ciężarem, jak dla wcześniejszych dwóch osób. Stawiam na to pierwsze".

"Skąd taki wniosek?" zapytał Mycroft. Odwrócił swoją uwagę od prawie pustego kieliszka i spojrzał uważnie na brata.

"Sądzisz, że jest inaczej? Że skoro wypuszcza go samego, a przy tym nie obchodzi jej, czy ktoś pomyli go z bezdomnym stworzeniem, to o niego nie dba? Twoim zadaniem, jeżeli właścicielka pozwala na tak wiele, to jej na nim nie zależy?" Sherlock przyglądał się Mycroftowi uważnie z lekko zmrużonymi oczami. "Może jest wręcz przeciwnie? Może kocha go za bardzo, dlatego daje tyle swobody i pozwala mu być niezależnym".

Mycroft poprawił się na krześle. "Ludzie mają skłonność, do martwienia się, jeżeli ich własność nie jest należycie zaznaczona. Obawiają się utarty, dlatego starają się jej zapobiec".

"Niektórzy uważają, że założenie czegoś na drugiej istocie jest ostatecznym dowodem na to, że jest ich własnością. Moim zdaniem to samolubne i oznacza brak szacunku".

"Stawiasz na równi brak szacunku i ewentualny ból po stracie?" starszy Holmes uniósł brew.

John z jakiegoś powodu wiedział, że rozmowa nie dotyczyła jedynie obroży czy tematu własności. Nerwowo przekręcił obrączką, którą wciąż miał na palcu. "Dobra, wystarczy" wtrącił, próbując w ten sposób zażegnać prowadzoną dyskusję. "Co jeszcze wiesz o tej kobiecie, Sherlock?"

Młodszy Holmes zignorował intensywne spojrzenie brata i skupił się na dalszej dedukcji. "Właścicielka albo jest jakąś aktywistką, albo to podstarzała kobieta ze słabością do starych kotów" mówił dalej. "Dba o niego, na co wskazuje wyczesane futerko i czyste uszy. Jest przyzwyczajony do pieszczot i nawet się ich domaga". Spojrzał na kota. Rudzielec wtulał się coraz bardziej w dłonie Molly i coraz głębiej wbijał pazury w jej sukienkę. "Rozpuszczony, mały złośliwiec". Chwycił go delikatnie za mordkę dwoma palcami i lekko potrząsnął nią na boki. "To nie jest jedyne zwierzę w jej domu. Właścicielka mieszka z rodziną na południu w okolicy głównego kanału. Sądzę, że na pierwszym piętrze" powiedział zadowolonym tonem. Odchylił się na krześle i spojrzał najpierw na brata później na Johna. Gdyby musiał, mógłby łatwo wskazać, dzięki czemu wydedukował te wszystkie rzeczy. O kolorze wyblakłego futerka, jakie kot miał z jednej strony, co wskazywało na to, że lubił drzemać wysoko na parapecie okna z widokiem na wodę. O tym, że jego sierść mieszała się z włosami innych zwierząt, a było to wynikiem używania przez właścicielkę jednej szczotki, do czesania wszystkich swoich pupili. Czy o fakcie, że kot unikał towarzystwa małych dzieci, których z całą pewnością najzwyczajniej w świecie miał dość. Gdyby musiał, rozwiałby wątpliwości. Nie było to jednak konieczne. John i Molly patrzyli na niego w milczeniu i z podziwem. "Stawiam na starszą kobietę" dodał z zadowoleniem.

"Wszystko, co powiedziałeś, nie mija się z prawdą. Pomyliłeś się jednak w najważniejszym" spokojny głos Mycrofta zwrócił ich uwagę. Nieśpiesznie odstawił kieliszek, jakby celebrując małą pomyłkę brata i ciesząc się swoją wyższością, którą miał zamiar za chwilę udowodnić. "Nasza właścicielka to leworęczna obrończyni praw zwierząt" zaczął obojętnym tonem. "Jest dalekowidzem i preferuje soczewki zamiast okularów. Ledwie widoczne plamy na sierści kota, które wziąłeś za pozostawione przez farbkę dla dzieci, jest w rzeczywistości farbą do włosów. Ma narzeczonego, lubi postacie z kreskówki, ale nie przepada za Wenecją. Najchętniej przeprowadziłaby się do większego miasta. Stawiam na Paryż" zamilkł. Mimowolnie spojrzał na lekarza, jakby chcąc się przekonać, że wywarł na nim takie samo wrażenie, jak kilka chwil wcześniej jego brat. Sherlock patrzył na niego ze zmrużonymi oczami, które jednak zdradzały lekkie zdezorientowanie. John i Molly milczeli z lekko otwartymi ustami, a kocur nieprzerwanie prosił się o uwagę, stając na dwóch łapkach i wtulając głowę w podbródek dziewczyny.

John nabrał powietrza. Chciał dowiedzieć się, jakim sposobem starszy z geniuszy doszedł do takich wniosków. "Skąd..." zaczął, lecz przerwał mu głos młodej dziewczyny.

"Rossiccio!" Wszyscy spojrzeli w jej stronę. Stała trochę dalej, za barierkami oddzielającymi taras hotelu od ulicy. Ruszyła w ich stronę, na co rudy kot zeskoczył zgrabnie z kolan Molly i podbiegł do niej z wdziękiem zwierzęcia, które zdobywało pierwsze miejsca na wszystkich możliwych zawodach, mając chodzenie po wybiegu we krwi. Z każdym jej krokiem zwiększało się zdziwienie na twarzy Johna. W końcu podeszła na tyle blisko, że dostrzegł wszystkie szczegóły, które potwierdzały słowa Mycrofta. Dziewczyna miała zielone włosy, koszulkę z myszką Miki i dużą przypinkę z napisem 'I love Paris'. Innych rzeczy zauważyć nie zdążył, bo szybko schyliła się po rudego kocura, wzięła go na ręce i wmieszała się w tłum przechodzących turystów. Po raz kolejny wbił zaskoczone spojrzenie w Mycrofta, który tym razem udawał, że nie zwracał uwagi na podziw, jakim został obdarzony przez pozostałych.

Sherlock bez słowa sięgnął po kieliszek. Przez dłuższą chwilę słychać było jedynie spokojne dźwięki muzyki i stukanie talerzami. "Widziałeś ją wcześniej" zaczął nienachalnie. W jego głosie nie wyczuwało się irytacji, raczej zdziwienie i rozbawienie.

"Mijała nas jakiś czas temu, niedaleko teatru". Mycroft odpowiedział jakby od niechcenia. Po paru sekundach ciszy Sherlock parsknął cichym śmiechem, podobnie jak John i Molly. Ogólne rozbawienie nie przeszkadzało pozostałym gościom, którzy zajęci byli rozmowami i obserwowaniem tańczących na parkiecie par.

"Pójdę umyć ręce" stwierdziła Molly. Z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach odsunęła krzesło i zniknęła w drzwiach hotelu.

John, który do tej pory kręcił głową z rozbawienia, potarł twarz i wziął zaoferowany mu przez Sherlocka kieliszek z czerwonym Valpolicella. Czuł na sobie wzrok obu braci, co bardzo go peszyło. Nie był przyzwyczajony do takiej atencji i nie wiedział, jak by się zachował, gdyby miało to trwać dłużej. Postanowił przerwać przeciągającą się ciszę i zmusić ich do zmiany kierunku myśli. "O co chodziło z telefonem Stonera?" zapytał, wbijając spojrzenie w Mycrofta.

Starszy Holmes upił trochę wina. "Moja asystentka wysłała mu wirusa przez wiadomość. Nie było z jego strony zagrożenia".

"Wirusa? Przez SMS-a? Na litość boską, teraz zastanowię się dwa razy, zanim przeczytam wiadomość od ciebie albo jakichś nieznanych numerów". Zignorował spojrzenie Mycrofta. "A tak między nami..." zaczął i zniżył głos, nachylając się lekko w jego stronę. "Jaką podjąłbyś decyzję, gdyby Anthea..."

Mycroft zmarszczył brwi, słysząc to imię. Do tej pory nie wiedział, że w mniemaniu Johna jego asystentka tak się nazywała. Przemilczał to jednak i skupił się na lekarzu.

"... nie wysłała mu tego wirusa i gdyby Stoner wciąż miał zdjęcie? Co byś wtedy wybrał?"

Mycroft milczał, podobnie jak Sherlock. Z tym że młodszy geniusz nie odrywał wzroku od swojego brata, który opuścił oczy. Spojrzenie Johna nie pozwalało mu uniknąć tematu. Było intensywne i ciekawskie. Już miał nabrać powietrza, lecz na jego szczęście, właśnie w tym momencie kelner postanowił postawić przed nimi zamówione dania. Dwie duże pizze i jedno niewielkie danie składające się z makaronu i czegoś jeszcze. Molly również zdążyła wrócić do stolika, dlatego o dalszym wypytywaniu nie mogło być mowy. Cała czwórka skupiła się na jedzeniu. Parująca pizza znikała w okamgnieniu, lecz przy drugiej tempo nieco zwolniło w odróżnieniu od polewanego wina. Rozmawiali na błahe tematy. A to o nowych sprawach, jakie ominęły Johna, kiedy wyleciał do Wenecji, a to o dziwactwach Pani Hudson. Poruszyli też temat nowych badań, które według najnowszych prognoz miały pomóc w szybszym wykryciu tarczycy. Najaktywniejszy w tej kwestii był John i Molly. Kwestię polityki postanowili sobie odpuścić, podobnie jak wrażliwy temat udawanego małżeństwa Johna z Mycroftem i ich pobycie w Wenecji. Po pewnym czasie, gdy kelner odkorkował ostatnią zamówioną butelkę, dyskusja znów wróciła na tematy przyjemne i niewymagające konfrontacji.

John zauważył, że Mycroft od jakiegoś czasu siedział cicho i starał się nie spoglądać na ostatnie kawałki pizzy. Danie, które zamówił, zniknęło dawno temu i ratował się w tej chwili jedynie winem, które coraz bardziej odznaczało swoje działanie na jego twarzy. Sherlock dyskutował o czymś nieważnym z Molly i nie zwracał uwagi na nic uwagi. John przyglądał się Mycroftowi. Miał ochotę pokręcić głową, ale zamiast tego nachylił się nad stołem, wziął kawałek pizzy i położył go na talerzu starszego geniusza. Mycroft zmarszczył brwi, lecz swoim zwyczajem nie powiedział nic. John zauważył i podobało mu się w nim to, że nigdy nie zwracał komuś uwagi na dziwne zachowanie w towarzystwie innych osób. Bez słowa przyjmował to, co działo się wokół z niezmienioną miną i spokojem. Pozwalał kłaść rzeczy na swoich dokumentach i urządzeniach. Nie reagował, gdy ktoś je przestawiał albo traktował jak powietrze. Dlatego John nie zdziwił się, kiedy Mycroft nie zareagował słowem na jego gest. Musiał podstawić mu talerz niemal pod sam nos, żeby sprowokować jakąś reakcję.

"O co chodzi, John?" zapytał, czym przyciągnął uwagę brata i Molly. Odchylił się od zaoferowanego talerza, zupełnie jakby jego widok, był wstrętny.

"Mycroft..." John posłał mu spojrzenie pełne politowania. "...zjedz coś więcej. Przecież nie mogłeś się najeść tą małą ilością makaronu". Spoglądał w oczy starszego geniusza i lekko zamachał pizzą przed jego nosem. Zignorował jego minę, która wyrażała zniesmaczenie zawartością talerza. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że tego typu posiłek nie był zbyt częstym gościem w kuchni Mycrofta i że uważał go za mało elegancki. Jednak był przekonany, że w tej chwili jego żołądek nie miał zamiaru wybrzydzać. "Proszę" dodał, co ostatecznie zmiękczyło minę Mycrofta.

Wyprostował się na krześle, westchnął cicho, ale wziął talerz z dłoni Johna. "Dziękuję". Talerz był zimny, podobnie jak kawałek pizzy, jednak miejsce, które John trzymał między swoimi palcami, parzyło żywym ogniem. Oczywiście w mniemaniu Mycrofta. Wmawiał sobie, że były to halucynacje, spowodowane działaniem alkoholu. Unikał wzroku lekarza. Pizza była zimna na bokach, mimo to chrupiąca. Mała ilość dodatków nie przytłaczała, a świeże listki bazylii dodawały jej lekkości. Nie miał sobie za złe, że chociaż trochę wypełnił żołądek pełny już alkoholu. Przez cały ten czas nie był świadomy wzroku Sherlocka, który przestał zwracać uwagę na trzebioczącą Molly i skupił się całkowicie na nim.

"Kiedy zaproponowałeś Johnowi ten śmieszny układ, obawiałem się, że będziesz miał na niego zbyt duży i negatywny wpływ" stwierdził, czym przyciągnął uwagę brata, który wcześniej z premedytacją unikał jego wzroku. "Ale jak widzę, martwiłem się niepotrzebnie, bo jest całkowicie na odwrót". Przystawił kieliszek do rozszerzonych w uśmiechu warg. "Gratuluję, John" powiedział ze szczerym rozbawieniem i towarzyszącym mu skinieniem głowy. "Już dawno nie widziałem Mycrofta w tak nieformalnym wydaniu". Obrzucił go spojrzeniem od czubka głowy aż do pasa, bo na więcej nie pozwalał mu stół, za którym siedzieli. "Takiego zrelaksowanego" dodał po chwili zastanowienia.

Mycroft był świadomy swojego wyglądu i wcześniej czy później spodziewał się, że Sherlock mu go wytknie. Miał już nawet przygotowaną ripostę, ale zrezygnował z jej wygłoszenia. Nawet w swoich oczach wyglądał niecodziennie i gdyby nie pasja, z jaką John próbował upodobnić go do zwykłych ludzi, już dawno wróciłby do apartamentu. Wtedy w hotelu podobało mu się, że John był tak blisko, dlatego pozwolił mu na ingerencję w swój wygląd. Drżał, gdy lekarz ściągał z niego kamizelkę i podwijał rękawy. Ledwo panował nad sobą, kiedy odwiązywał krawat i rozpinał guziki. Z przerażeniem odkrył, że pozwoliłby mu na więcej, gdyby tylko tego chciał. Potrząsnął niewidzialnie głową. Skąd brały się te przemyślenia? Czy naprawdę był już tak pijany, że nie panował nad swoimi myślami? Nie chciał wyglądać na osobę, która przyjmuje docinki na swój temat bez reakcji. Tym bardziej że docinającym był Sherlock. "Czy wyglądam na wystarczająco rozluźnionego?" zapytał. Eleganckim, wolnym ruchem rozsiadł się wygodnie i założył nogę na nogę. Chwycił kieliszek wina, po czym spojrzał na brata z uniesionym kącikiem ust. Kątem oka dostrzegł uśmieszek Johna, który jak wiedział, nie zwiastował dla niego nic dobrego.

"Prawie". Lekarz nachylił się nad stołem, wyciągnął z małego szklanego wazonu kwiatek i złamał go w połowie. Później otarł łodygę z resztki wody i włożył kwiatek za ucho Mycrofta, wywołując małe parsknięcie ze strony Sherlocka. "Teraz jesteś jednym z nas". Cieszył się, kiedy starszy Holmes odpowiedział uśmiechem. Może trochę wymuszonym, ale liczyło się to, że nie był zły ani naburmuszony. Towarzystwo było w dobrym humorze. Bracia nie kłócili się ani nie dokuczali nieprzyjemnymi docinkami. Drażnili się, owszem, lecz ich mała rywalizacja raczej poprawiała nastrój, niż go burzyła. Wino przyjemnie szumiało w głowach, przez co mieli wrażenie, że mogli pozwolić sobie na więcej. Przepływające motorówki zagłuszały co prawda grającą orkiestrę i rozmowy z sąsiednich stolików, ale nie przeszkadzało to w przyjemnym spędzaniu ostatniej nocy w Wenecji.

W pewnym momencie jeden z członków zespołu zaintonował melodię, która ożywiła Molly. "Znam to" powiedziała, prostując się na krześle. "To była ulubiona piosenka mojego taty" jej słowa zostały zagłuszone albo niedosłyszane przez braci Holmes, ponieważ żaden nie zareagował na tę informację. Prowadzili dyskusję z Johnem na jakiś temat związany ze Scotland Yardem.

Jednak lekarz usłyszał cichy głos dziewczyny. Spojrzał na nią i przez moment skupił słuch na melodii. "To chyba Santa Lucia" stwierdził, na co kiwnęła głową. Przypomniał sobie, jak czuł się poprzedniego dnia, kiedy był całkowicie ignorowany przez swojego przyjaciela. Chciał oszczędzić Molly tego samego, dlatego postanowił poświęcić jej trochę czasu. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że jeżeli nie zrobi tego on to nikt. Wstał od stołu, przyciągając wzrok zarówno Sherlocka, jak i Mycrofta. Wyciągnął rękę w stronę Molly i ruszył z nią na parkiet, by dołączyć do pozostałych tańczących par.

Figura Johna, jego srebrne włosy i uśmiech. Te wszystkie atuty przyciągały wzrok Sherlocka. Zawsze tak było, chociaż John nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy i nie widział, jak bardzo zwracał na siebie jego uwagę. Sherlock z prawdziwą przyjemnością obserwował ruchy przyjaciela. W jaki sposób wyginał się i prowadził Molly w tańcu. Jego fizjonomia była znacznie więcej niż przyjemna dla oka, dlatego młodszy z braci Holmes nie odrywał od niego wzroku. Z uśmiechem patrzył na kroki, których osobiście uczył Johna. Wiedział, kiedy wykona obrót, kiedy pozwoli Molly prześlizgnąć się między jego ramionami. Widział to wszystko wcześniej oczami wyobraźni, a jednak widok tańczącego Johna sprawiał mu tyle przyjemności, że nie mógł oderwać wzroku. Zrobił to dopiero po rozpoczęciu drugiej piosenki. Odwrócił głowę i zobaczył, że Mycroft w milczeniu pił wino i obserwował Johna z podobną intensywnością w oczach.

"Powinienem ci podziękować" stwierdził. Przesiadł się na miejsce Molly i razem z ze starszym bratem skupił wzrok na ludziach, tańczących kilka metrów dalej.

Mycroft westchnął. Siedział nonszalancko z nogą przewieszoną przez nogę, kieliszkiem w dłoni i z kwiatkiem zatkniętym za lewym uchem. "Sherlock jesteś pewien, że wiesz, co robisz?".

"Nie wiem" pokręcił przecząco głową. "I chyba o to właśnie chodzi, prawda?" zapytał, spoglądając przez sekundę na Mycrofta. "Tak opisują to w tych śmiesznych poradnikach i książkach dla samotnych kobiet, szukających miłości. Że człowiek w takiej sytuacji nie wie, co robi. Że całkowicie traci rozum. Błądzi myślami, irytuje się na własne słabości i niedociągnięcia, chociaż wcześniej ich nie doświadczył. A przynajmniej nie w takim stopniu". W tym momencie wino, które sączył, wydało mu się dziwnie kwaśne. Zamiast odłożyć kieliszek, sięgnął po butelkę i dolał sobie odrobiny kończącego się już alkoholu. "Ciekawe uczucie" dodał, kiedy wrócił po poprzedniej pozycji. "Szkoda, że nie spróbowaliśmy tego wcześniej".

"Wcześniej, mój bracie, nie było osoby wartej takiego uczucia". Czuł obok siebie łokieć Sherlocka, którego ciepło dziwnie kontrastowało z dołkiem jaki czuł w swoim żołądku. "Poza tym od początku mieliśmy inne priorytety". Nagle poczuł się dziwnie sentymentalny. Może przez alkohol, którego w organizmie miał niezdrową ilość. Może z powodu widoku tańczącego i uśmiechniętego Johna. A może była to wina Sherlocka, z którym rzadko miał szansę porozmawiać tak szczerze od serca. Odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na brata. "Zależy mi na tobie i twoim szczęściu. Wiesz o tym, prawda?".

Sherlock potarł twarz wolną ręką. "Znowu? Mycroft, ten sentyment do ciebie nie pasuje. Jesteś pewny, że to wino było właściwie sfermentowane?".

"Przestań, mówię na poważnie" zmrużył oczy. Nagle widok przed sobą uznał za bardziej interesujący niż lekkie zirytowanie na twarzy Sherlocka. Od dłuższego czasu zastanawiał się, dokąd to wszystko zmierzało. Przyzwyczaił się do takiego sposobu życia. Zaakceptował je i nauczył kooperować z innymi. Widział, że Sherlock radził sobie również nie najgorzej dzięki obecności i pomocy Johna. Bił się z myślami, siorbiąc przy tym resztkę wina. "Czas zadbać o siebie" mruknął cicho. "Nie oglądać się na innych".

Sherlock spojrzał na brata kątem oka. Usłyszał pomrukiwanie, ale nie wiedział, jak zinterpretować, jego słowa. Mówił o sobie czy o nim? Mycroft był w takim stanie, że nie sposób było wywnioskować. "Podobno to, co się dzieje w Wenecji, zostaje w Wenecji" stwierdził, kierując temat na inne tory.

"Gdzie się znowu naczytałeś tych bzdur?". Mycroft odzyskał pewność siebie.

"W czasopismach Molly. Przywiozła ich ze sobą więcej niż gumek do włosów".

Tym razem Mycroft posłał bratu wiele znaczące spojrzenie. "Czytasz takie bzdety?".

"Muszę" westchnął. "Żeby nadrobić, to co wyrzuciłem z umysłu, a John uważa za ważne. Zauważyłem, że docenia twoje obycie i rozeznanie".

Gdyby nie nerwowy ruch pod stołem, zdradzający lekką irytację Sherlocka swoimi słowami, Mycroft dałby się nabrać na komplement. "Zazdrościsz mi?" zapytał z uniesioną brwią i zaskoczeniem w głosie.

Sherlock prychnął.

"To nic złego, bracie. W końcu człowiek uczy się przez całe życie. Lepiej robić to od mądrzejszych od siebie".

"Myślisz, ze jesteś inteligentniejszy?" zapytał momentalnie.

"Naturalnie, że jestem" stwierdził Mycroft, jakby było to najbardziej oczywistą rzeczą na ziemi.

Sherlock skrzywił się i wydał z siebie odgłos pełen wątpliwości.

"Jestem" powtórzył z naciskiem.

Sherlock nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto za wszelką cenę chciał udowodnić swoją rację, co sprawiło, że Mycroft mógł się rozluźnić. Wrócili do obserwowania Johna. Był uśmiechnięty, zatracony w tym, co robił. Była to również po części zasługa wina, którego wypili ponad dwie butelki. Oprócz zawieszonych nad tarasem lampek i lamp podświetlających budynki, było ciemno, a jednak zaróżowione policzki Johna i jego uśmiech wyróżniały się spośród rozbawionego tłumu.

"Nie boisz się?" Sherlock zapytał nagle, przerywając milczenie i odciągając myśli Mycrofta od przyjemnego widoku.

"Jestem przerażony" odpowiedział bez chwili wahania. Kieliszek w jego ręku zrobił się dziwnie ciepły, co nie przeszkadzało mu rozkoszować się cierpkim smakiem wina. "Ale jak to powiedziałeś, co dzieje się w Wenecji, zostaje w Wenecji". Uśmiech na jego twarzy stawał się coraz mniej widoczny. Wszystko dlatego, że ponownie wbił spojrzenie w najlepszego przyjaciela swojego brata. Na powód, przez który ostatnie dwa tygodnie były dla niego emocjonalnym huśtawką. "Żeby to tylko było takie łatwe". Jego cichy głos przyciągnął uwagę Sherlocka. Nie miał zamiaru pokazywać, że przechodził w tym momencie niezrozumiałe dla samego siebie wahanie nastroju. Uśmiechnął się szybko, podniósł kieliszek i stuknął nim o dno kieliszka Sherlocka. "Za nasze zamki na wodzie". Odpowiedzi się nie doczekał. Widział kątem oka konsternację na twarzy brata, który udawał jednak, że wszystko było w porządku. "To znaczy, że nasze plany mają nikłą szansę na powodzenie".

"Wiem. Zrozumiałem za pierwszym razem" mruknął niewyraźnie.

Mycroft uśmiechnął się do kieliszka. "Oczywiście, że zrozumiałeś". Ironiczny ton nie zmącił spokoju i przyjemnej chwili.

Przyjemna muzyka co jakiś czas zmieniała brzmienie. Czasami wśród melancholijnych dźwięków przewijało się coś skoczniejszego i rytmiczniejszego. Ze względu na późną porę przeważały jednak spokojniejsze melodie. W restauracji z każdą chwilą zaczęło robić się luźniej. Turyści wracali do hoteli, a obsługa kończyła przyjmować ostatnie zamówienia, które dotyczyły już wyłącznie alkoholu. Kucharz, jak i jego pomocnicy zwinęli się po pierwszej w nocy. Na parkiecie i przy stolikach zostali tylko najwytrwalsi z turystów i obsługi. Kiedy do świtu zostało tylko około godziny, Mycroft, jego brat, John oraz Molly zdecydowali się opuścić restaurację. Powrót do hotelu i ewentualna drzemka nie miał już sensu. Zgodnie z planem powinni wyrejestrować się o szóstej rano, do której zostało mniej niż dwie godziny. Postanowili, że prześpią się w samolocie, w drodze powrotnej do Londynu. Ostatnie chwile chcieli spędzić na przechadzce po mieście. Z ulic zniknął tłum. Po alejkach kręciły się tylko pary i chwiejący się dżentelmeni, którzy nie potrafili znaleźć drogi powrotnej do hotelu, a łodziami przepływali przysypiający turyści. Jakaś bosa kobieta ześlizgnęła się z mostu, śmiejąc się przy tym i machając butami, trzymanymi w dłoniach. Minęli mężczyznę, który nieśpiesznie składał krzesła, a także śpiące w chłodnym zaułku młode dziewczyny z sukienkami podciągniętymi niemal do samych bioder. Spacerowali po nadbrzeżu, wdychając zapach wody. Molly udało się jeszcze załapać na porcję lodów, którą wyprosił dla niej John od zmęczonego i złego sprzedawcy. Niebo powoli zamieniało kolor. Z głębokiej czerni na nieco mniej ciemny granat. Okolica znana była z pięknego widoku wschodzącego słońca, dlatego zatrzymali się i usiedli na niskim mostku, oddzielającym dwa brzegi. John jak zwykle zajął miejsce obok przyjaciela. Molly nie wyobrażała sobie siedzieć obok starszego geniusza, dlatego usiadła przy ramieniu Sherlocka. Mycroft za to nie wyobrażał sobie siedzenia na zimnym kamiennym moście. Poinformował o tym resztę towarzystwa, lecz ugiął się pod ich naciskiem i z ociąganiem zasiadł po lewej stronie lekarza.

W okolicy nie było żywej duszy. Gdyby jednak taka się znalazła, zobaczyłaby cztery osoby siedzące na moście z widokiem na główny kanał, znad którego zaczynało powoli świtać. Molly nieśpiesznie pochłaniała topiącego się loda. Co jakiś czas oblizywała nadgarstek i machała przy tym nogami jak mała dziewczynka. Sherlock siedział nonszalancko. Tłumaczył coś Johnowi z uśmiechem. Odgarniał włosy i gestykulował na boki. Lekarz słuchał go z rozbawieniem i założonymi rękami. Podążał wzrokiem za rzeczami, które wskazywał młodszy geniusz. Chłodził nogi nad przepływającą w dole wodą, a pomagały mu w tym podwinięte nogawki. Za to Mycroft nie przypominał samego siebie. Do widoku rozpiętej koszuli, podwiniętych rękawów i kwiatka za uchem dołączył widok zarumienionej twarzy ewidentnie wskazującej na upojenie alkoholem. Lewą rękę opierał za sobą na chłodnych kamieniach. Próbował w ten sposób utrzymać równowagę i odciążyć trochę kręgosłup. Drugą dłonią pocierał zmęczoną twarz.

Wschód słońca był coraz wyraźniejszy. Wraz z rozjaśniającym się niebem na deptaku przybywało ludzi, pragnących uwiecznić piękny widok. Stali w oddali z przyszykowanymi telefonami i aparatami. Nie przeszkadzali sobie nawzajem, wyglądali, jakby w ogóle nie zwracali uwagi na otoczenie. Słońce powoli zaczynało pojawiać się nad horyzontem, a niebo przyjęło ciepły różowo -pomarańczowy odcień.

"Cudownie". Molly zmrużyła lekko oczy, gdy wiatr owiał jej twarz.

"Mogę zrobić ci zdjęcie, jeżeli chcesz" zaproponował John, na co z chęcią przystała. Oddała mu swój telefon, wstała i zeszła na niższy podest przy jednym z brzegów. Odwróciła się i z uśmiechem zapozowała do fotografii.

"To jest najpiękniejszy wyjazd, na jakim byłam" stwierdziła, gdy ponownie usiadła obok Sherlocka i zaczęła przyglądać się swoim zdjęciom, których John dla pewności zrobił kilka. Była z nich bardzo zadowolona. Doskonały nastrój wprawiał ją szum wody, widok jaśniejącego słońca i przyjemne ciepło. Wyprostowała ramiona nad głową. "Szkoda, że moi pozostali znajomi nie mogą mnie teraz zobaczyć" westchnęła.

Mycroft, który siedział w tej chwili z łokciami opartymi na kolanach, przyjrzał się swojemu odbiciu w wodzie, przepływającej pod ich stopami. "Za to ja mam nadzieję, że moi nigdy się nie dowiedzą". Nie zdążył nawet podnieść głowy, gdy coś błysnęło po jego prawej stronie. Spojrzał w bok i zobaczył Sherlocka, który z uśmieszkiem robił mu zdjęcia swoim telefonem.

"Wydrukuję je... albo lepiej. Wyślę do wszystkich złotych rybek z twojego akwarium" powiedział zadowolony.

Mina Mycrofta mówiła wiele. Patrzył na brata z ustami ułożonymi w podkowę, rozszerzonymi nozdrzami i wściekłym spojrzeniem. Nachylił się nad Johnem, złapał telefon Sherlocka i zaczął się z nim siłować. John musiał odchylić się do tyłu, żeby nie oberwać od szarpiących się braci. Wywrócił oczami i głośno westchnął. Tak. Oto dżentelmeni we własnej osobie. Dzień wcześniej został uświadomiony, że eleganccy mężczyźni na stanowisku nie używają siły, żeby coś zdobyć czy odebrać. Teraz miał przed sobą idealne na to świadectwo.

"Oddawaj" warknął Mycroft, trzymając telefon dwoma rękami.

"Nie!" Sherlock nie dawał za wygraną. "Mycroft, co ty robisz?! Puszczaj!".

"Oddawaj, mówię".

W tym momencie napięcie na telefonie było zbyt duże. Wyślizgnął się z dłoni Holmesów i wpadł z pluskiem do wody.

"Brawo". John leniwo pokiwał głową. Musiał przyznać, że widok sprzed chwili był godny politowania, ale trochę go rozbawił. "Idealne zakończenie urokliwego wyjazdu. To był chyba znak, że czas już wracać".

"Zgadzam się w pełni" Mycroft uniósł się i otrzepał spodnie. "Stracony telefon, szacunek dla samego siebie" wyciągnął kwiatek zza ucha "i stracony czas. Pora wracać do domu".

Ruszyli w drogę powrotną. Nad kanałem i na deptaku zaczęło zbierać się coraz więcej ludzi, których najbardziej interesował piękny wschód słońca, który można było zaobserwować o tej wczesnej godzinie nad brzegiem kanału. Światło było tak intensywne, że aż raniło oczy. Nie przeszkadzało to jednak w podziwianiu natury i wpasowanej w niej architektury starego miasta. Pod hotelem Danieli był już ruch. Bagażowi zanosili walizki do stojącej na wodzie motorówki. Jak się okazało, nie były to jedynie walizki Johna i Mycrofta. Starszy Holmes wyjaśnił zaskoczonym, że jeszcze przed wyjściem na ostatni spacer, wydał polecenie, by spakować również rzeczy z sąsiedniego pokoju. Poinstruował Johna, by razem z Molly poczekał w motorówce, a sam ruszył z bratem do hotelu, gdzie musiał podpisać kilka dokumentów, w tym potwierdzenie wyrejestrowania. Kilka minut później cała czwórka płynęła w stronę lotniska w lądowej części miasta. Biała łódź podskakiwała na falach, a wschodzące słońce dawało niezapomniany widok. John do końca podróży oglądał się za siebie na miasto, w którym przeżył jedną z najbardziej niezapomnianych przygód w swoim życiu i gdzie wszystko się zaczęło. Z sentymentem patrzył na oddalające się kształty wież i budynków. Przez cały ten czas bawił się obrączką na swoim palcu, chociaż nie miał pojęcia, że był uważnie obserwowany przez braci Holmes. Zastanawiał się, czy po powrocie do Londynu coś się zmieni. Czy spojrzy na ostatnie wydarzenia z innej perspektywy i stwierdzi, że popełnił błąd, godząc się na wyjazd? Miał jednak nadzieję, że podjęte przez niego decyzje nie będą miały negatywnego wpływu na jego relacje ani z Sherlockiem, ani z Mycroftem.

Gdyby tylko usiadł na swoim miejscu. Gdyby tylko miał odwagę i odwrócił wzrok. Gdyby nie był tak zagubiony we własnych myślach i zapomniał na chwilę o tym, co się kończyło, to zauważyłby intensywność w spojrzeniu Mycrofta oraz tęsknotę w oczach Sherlocka. Gdyby tylko spojrzał za siebie, zrozumiałby, jak wiele dla nich znaczył, a szczególnie dla jednego z nich.

  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Naciśnij, by wybrać swoje zakończenie

[Johncroft ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339872/chapters/49672526) [Johnlock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339872/chapters/49672448#workskin)

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Od razu mówię - nie wiem, czy nie przesadziłam trochę w tym rozdziale, ale był on ostatnim z akcją w Wenecji, dlatego bardzo trudno było mi się z nim rozstać.


	4. Chapter 4

JOHNLOCK

Sherlock był cierpliwy. To była jedna z tych cech, którą wyrabiał w sobie od dziecka i która okazywała się przydatna na co dzień i przy większości spraw, jakimi się zajmował. Był cierpliwy, gdy wymagała tego sytuacja. Był cierpliwy, kiedy miał pewność, że przyniesie mu to korzyść. Teraz jednak bał się, że owa cecha raczej zaszkodziła mu, niż pomogła w osiągnięciu celu. Od powrotu z Wenecji minęły cztery dni. Znał Johna lepiej niż kogokolwiek innego, dlatego unikał tematów, które w jakikolwiek sposób mogły naprowadzić ich do rozmowy o miłości, związkach i ostatnich intensywnych wydarzeniach. Chociaż było mu bardzo trudno, nie wywierał na Johna nacisku, nie próbował się do niego zbliżyć czy wykonać gestu, który miałby zamącić mu w głowie. Chciał dać mu możliwość przemyślenia i spokojnego podjęcia decyzji. Co prawda dalej podążał za nim wzrokiem. Nadal pragnął jego dotyku. Powstrzymywał się jednak i zachowywał umiar oraz cierpliwość, chociaż z dnia na dzień było mu coraz ciężej. Chciał, by John świadomie i odważnie otworzył przed nim swoje serce, by wybrał życie u jego boku jako partner i ukochany, żeby ta decyzja nie była podjęta w przypływie chwili czy impulsu, która później mogłaby zamącić mu w głowie.

Pierwszego dnia John był szczęśliwy. Było to oczywiście spowodowane powrotem do domu i widokiem Pani Hudson. Był tak rozgorączkowany opowieściami, że siedział z gospodynią do późnych godzin nocnych. Sherlock miał ochotę kilkakrotnie przerwać im dyskusję o Wenecji, jej romantycznym znaczeniu i wydarzeniach, jakie ostatnio miały miejsce w niej miejsce, ale Pani Hudson mu na to nie pozwoliła. Rozpromieniona na okrągło parzyła herbatę i wyganiała geniusza do swojej sypialni, gdy schodził po schodach do kuchni na parterze i z niezadowoloną miną dawał jej do zrozumienia, że chciałby w końcu pobyć z Johnem sam. Jego przyjaciel również nie wydawał się skłonny do przerwania dyskusji, zupełnie jakby możliwość spędzenia czasu z panią Hudson była jedyną możliwością odcięcia się od niego i niemyślenia o konsekwencjach ostatnich podjętych przez niego decyzji. Sherlock poddał się po którejś z prób i ostatecznie wrócił do łóżka, które z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu wydało mu się puste i obce. Było to spowodowane tym, że od bardzo dawna żył marzeniami o wspólnym życiu z Johnem. Codziennie marzył o przebudzeniu się u jego boku. Jego marzenia były teraz niemal namacalne i bliskie realizacji.

Drugiego dnia John milczał. Krążył bez słowa po mieszkaniu i siedział zamyślony w swoim fotelu. Odpowiadał półsłówkami i marszczył czoło za każdym razem, kiedy musiał udzielić dłuższej odpowiedzi. Snuł się między salonem a kuchnią. Torby wciąż stały nierozpakowane, co nie przeszkadzałoby Sherlockowi, gdyby nie powód, przez który stały w kącie salonu i połowie schodów na drugie piętro. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że gdyby Mycroft nie namieszał Johnowi w głowie, to jego uczucia nie byłby by tak rozchwiane. Nie podobało mu się to, ale milczał. Trzymał się postanowienia, by dać Johnowi tyle czasu, ile potrzebował. Nawet wiecznie zaglądająca do nich pani Hudson zrozumiała w końcu aluzję oraz spojrzenia, jakie posyłał jej geniusz i przestała przychodzić na górę. Sherlock obserwował Johna bardzo uważnie. Za wszelką cenę chciał wiedzieć, gdzie krążą jego myśli. Jakie uczucia nim targają i jakie postanowienia i decyzje przeważają w danej godzinie. Chciał wierzyć, że po tylu latach potrafił ocenić zachowanie przyjaciela, dlatego cierpliwie czekał. Wieczorem tego dnia ich oczy w końcu się spotkały. Nie było to przelotne spojrzenie. Przypominało jedno z tych, którymi obdarzali się kilkakrotnie w Wenecji, gdy spacerowali samotnie po ciemnych uliczkach tuż przed próbą ich pierwszego pocałunku. Siedzieli naprzeciw siebie, wsłuchani w cicho grający telewizor. Herbata na stoliku zdążyła wystygnąć, a odgłosy zza okna ucichły dając znać, że większość okolicznych mieszkańców poszła spać. Sherlock tęsknił za mądrymi i ukochanymi przez niego oczami przyjaciela, ale nie mógł w tej chwili nacieszyć się nimi zbyt długo. John uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Miło. Czule. Powoli mrugnął i położył dłoń na jego kolanie. Żołądek Sherlocka zrobił w tamtej chwili coś dziwnego. Jakby obrócił się wokół własnej osi. Nie było to nieprzyjemne, wręcz przeciwnie. Poczuł wstrząs i ciepło w dole pleców. Spodziewał się, że w końcu nadszedł ten czas. Moment, na który tak czekał. Mylił się. John lekko uścisnął jego kolano i ruszył do swojego pokoju, życząc mu dobrej nocy. Sherlock pomimo szoku i rozczarowania pocieszył się, że wszystko w końcu zmierzało w dobrym kierunku i z tą myślą zasnął w nieprzyjemnie pustym łóżku.

Trzeci dzień przyniósł widoczną zmianę w zachowaniu Johna. Od rana uśmiechał się, był rozmowny i w końcu przypominał siebie. Torby co prawda wciąż stały cały czas nierozpakowane, ale John wrócił do starych nawyków i czasami wygłaszał ironiczne uwagi w prowadzonej dyskusji, co bardzo Sherlocka cieszyło. Udało mu się nawet napisać krótką aktualizację na blogu. Pisał szybko z uśmiechem. Po godzinie usunął tekst, ale nastrój wciąż miał dobry. Na tyle dobry, by Sherlock na poważnie rozważał przebranie się w elegancki strój i nawiązanie z nim poważniejszej rozmowy. Zrezygnował z tego pomysłu niemal natychmiast. Nie chciał przypominać swojego brata. Perfekcjonisty na każdym kroku. Nie chciał, by John widział w nim odzwierciedlenie eleganckiego, ale sztywnego Mycrofta. Zależało mu na normalności i na tym, by odsunąć myśli przyjaciela od ostatnich wydarzeń. By przypomnieć mu, że normalność, której tak przecież potrzebował, poczucie intymności i akceptacji była tuż przed nim. Nie wśród elity świata, przed którą musiał udawać kogoś, kim nie był, ale tu na Baker Street. W zakurzonym mieszkaniu, z dala od wścibskich spojrzeń i sztuczności. Sherlock chciał, żeby normalność u jego boku była tym, czego John potrzebował najbardziej. Z tego powodu prawie cały dzień przechodził w piżamie, uśmiechając się, kiedy John posyłał mu rozbawione spojrzenia. Mimo idealnej atmosfery nie zdecydował się na poruszanie tematu, który chodził za nim od kilku dni. Bo i co miałby mu powiedzieć? O co zapytać? Jak zacząć rozmowę? Miałby chwycić go za ręce, spojrzeć głęboko w oczy i pocałować? Miałby przycisnąć go do ściany i powiedzieć 'kocham cię"? Uczucia, które żywił do przyjaciela były dla niego oczywiste. Chciał, by były takie również dla Johna. Ale nie mógł się przełamać. Te dwa proste słowa... Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, że wypowiadał je swoimi własnymi ustami. Nie dlatego, że się nimi brzydził. Bał się tego, co stałoby się kilka chwil po ich wypowiedzeniu. Nigdy wcześniej nie otwierał się przed kimś w taki sposób. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że gdyby nadeszedł taki moment, poczułby się narażony, bezbronny. Nie byłoby już wyjścia ani odwrotu. Ale mimo wszystko pragnął, wykrzyczeć to Johnowi w twarz. Chciał wyszeptać mu te słowa prosto w usta, a później poczuć na sobie ich smak. Do Wenecji wyruszył z zamiarem odzyskania Johna i rozkochania go w sobie na dobre, ale teraz, gdy miał przed sobą wszystko na tacy, uświadomi sobie, że tak naprawdę niczego nie miał pod kontrolą. Ani czynów przyjaciela, ani tym bardziej swoich uczuć i zachowania. Dlatego czekał na Johna, na jego krok. Na to, by dał mu jakiś znak, że właśnie tego chciał. Tak długo rozważał, co powinien zrobić i kiedy działać, że dzień dobiegł końca, tak samo, jak idealna okazja do zdobycia tego, o czym pragnął od tak dawna.

Czwartego dnia John przypominał siebie sprzed dwóch dni. Tylko że tym razem było dwa razy gorzej. Milczał od rana. Bawił się obrączką, którą ku wielkiej złości i irytacji Sherlocka wciąż miał na palcu. W zamyśleniu krążył po salonie. Nawet pani Hudson nie nachodziła ich, tylko krzątała się w swojej kuchni. John udawał, że nic się nie działo, chociaż prawdopodobnie sam nie wierzył, że jego słowa i zapewnienia mogłyby kogokolwiek przekonać. W ciszy przechadzał się z kuchni do salonu, nie tknąwszy ani śniadania, ani leżącej na stole gazety, którą zgodnie ze swoim zwyczajem czytał każdego poranka. Decyduje - myślał Sherlock. Krążył oczami za przyjacielem, ale nie odzywał się słowem. Ten przygnębiający nastrój trwał aż do późnych godzin porannych. Geniusz siedział w fotelu z palcami złączonymi pod brodą i udawał, że o czymś rozmyślał. Spod zmrużonych powiek obserwował jednak przyjaciela, który ostatecznie powoli zbliżył się do niego. Nerwowo zaciskał pięści. Ostatecznie usiadł w czerwonym fotelu naprzeciw. Odchrząknął, chcąc przyciągnąć w ten sposób jego uwagę. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że każdy jego ruch od początku dnia był uważnie obserwowany i na swój sposób interpretowany przez przyjaciela.

"Sherlock, posłuchaj...".

Geniusz spiął ciało. Nie spodziewał się tego typu słów, jako początku rozmowy. Przez moment poczuł, jak serce przestało bić mu w piersi, ale gdy spojrzał w oczy Johna, rozluźnił mięśnie. W jego oczach było lekkie zatroskanie, ale nie było w nich śladu bólu czy strachu. Nie chodziło więc o odrzucenie, raczej o podjęcie działań. O ciężkie zadanie, które przed nim stało. John przygotowywał się mentalnie do spotkania z Mycroftem.

"O co chodzi, John?" zapytał, skupiając na nim całą swoją uwagę. Posłał mu ciepłe spojrzenie i lekki uśmiech, by odciążyć myśli przyjaciela i choć trochę poprawić mu nastrój.

John westchnął i szybko potarł palcami powieki. "Od powrotu minęło już kilka dni, ale jeszcze czegoś nie załatwiłem. Muszę..."

"Iść, oddać Mycroftowi obrączkę" przerwał Sherlock, wskazując skinieniem głowy na złoty krążek wciśnięty na serdeczny palec przyjaciela.

John skrzywił się lekko w zamyśleniu. "To też" powiedział po chwili. "Ale głównie chodziło mi o to, że muszę z nim porozmawiać".

Tym razem to Sherlock wykrzywił usta i zmarszczył brwi. Po co John miałby wybierać się specjalnie na spotkanie z jego bratem, jak nie tylko dlatego, by oddać mu przedmiot zawartej umowy? O czym mieliby rozmawiać? Ich układ dotyczył jedynie dwóch tygodni, w ciągu których co prawda wydarzyło się dużo rzeczy, ale wciąż była to tylko umowa na czas określony. Najchętniej sam odniósłby obrączkę Mycroftowi i zakończył ten śmieszny układ. Musiał jednak przyznać, że na usta cisnęły mu się słowa podziękowania. W końcu, gdyby nie ta cała heca z udawanym małżeństwem wątpił, czy miałby na tyle odwagi, by ostatecznie wziąć sprawy we własne ręce. Z drugiej strony mógł się tego spodziewać. John jak to John nigdy nie pozostawiał niezałatwionych i niewyjaśnionych spraw, więc dlaczego w tym wypadku miałoby by być inaczej? Nie podobało mu się to, ale nie chciał wprawiać przyjaciela w zły nastrój. Kłótnia czy ostrzejsza wymiana zdań mijała się w tej chwili z celem.

"W takim razie pójdę z tobą" zaproponował. Ostatnią rzeczą, na jaką mógł pozwolić, była długa rozmowa między Johnem i Mycroftem sam na sam w małym pokoju. Sama myśl o pozostawieniu przyjaciela w tej sytuacji była nie do zaakceptowania. Nie wspominając o swoim bracie, który mógł przecież wykorzystać taką sposobność. Widział spojrzenia, jakimi Mycroft obdarzał Johna. Widział, jak zmienia mu się twarz w jego obecności, chociaż za wszelką cenę próbował to ukryć. Bał się, że szansa, jaką miał przed sobą, prześlizgnie mu się między palcami. Chciał mieć Johna dla siebie. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że będzie obawiał się utraty go na rzeczy Mycrofta. Myśl o tym wywoływała u niego nienaturalne zachowanie i myśli, które wcześniej nigdy nie przechodziły mu przez głowę. Zanim zorientował się, co robił, trzymał już rękę Johna w swojej dłoni i wbijał w niego swój błagalny wzrok. Musiał wyglądać nienaturalnie, ale nie przejmował się tym. Przy Johnie nie musiał niczego udawać ani ukrywać. Był zdesperowany i niepewny, ale uśmiech przyjaciela trochę go uspokoił.

"Proszę, pozwól załatwić mi to samemu" powiedział i wstając z fotela, położył drugą dłoń, na palcach Sherlocka. Była ciepła, a dotyk serdeczny i czuły. "Obiecuję, że wrócę tak szybko, jak to tylko możliwe".

"W takim razie nie musiałbyś nawet wychodzić z taksówki" westchnął i powoli, choć nie bez niechęci puścił rękę Johna i opadł wygodnie na fotel.

"Miałbym rzucić obrączkę przez uchylone okno i pomachać na do widzenia?" zapytał John, lekko unosząc brwi w rozbawieniu.

Sherlock wzruszył ramionami. "Nic by mu się nie stało, gdyby się trochę poschylał" powiedział jakby od niechcenia. Pozwolił sobie na długi kontakt wzrokowy z najlepszym przyjacielem. Wiele znaczący, bo nie ukrywał już niczego. Nie zasłaniał się obojętnością ani nieczułością. Chciał, by John wiedział, że potrafił okazywać uczucia. Nie ukrywał tego przed nim z resztą od przylotu do Wenecji, chociaż tam był bardziej zdesperowany, by uzyskać jego uwagę i szybko pokazać, że to na niego powinien przelać swoje uczucia. Teraz miał czas, by pracować nad swoim związkiem z Johnem w ciszy i spokoju na Baker Street.

"Nie rozwlekaj tego". Spojrzał na Johna delikatnym, ale błagalnym wzrokiem spod długich rzęs. Był spokojniejszy. Niechętnie puścił przyjaciela samego w paszczę lwa, ale czuł, że tak powinien postąpić. Ciepły uśmiech Johna uspokoił go kolejny raz tego dnia. Gdy na holu rozszedł się cichy trzask zamykanych drzwi, Sherlock postanowił przyśpieszyć czas oczekiwania na jego powrót. Mógłby zająć się którymś z niedokończonych doświadczeń albo przestudiować artykuł, który go interesował. Mógłby również snuć się po mieszkaniu bez celu i odliczać minuty do powrotu Johna. Wiedział jednak, że najlepszym sposobem na walkę z czasem było, zanurzenie się w swoich myślał. W pałacu, gdzie trzymał wszystkie wspomnienia związane z Johnem. Gdzie emocje bezpośrednio oddziaływały na obrazek, który miał w danej chwili przed oczami. Tak. To był najlepszy i najprzyjemniejszy sposób, by przetrwać nadchodzące godziny oczekiwania. Chciał mieć idealne warunki, dlatego zasłonił w salonie wszystkie okna, zamknął drzwi i zatrzymał machającą łapkę kota szczęścia, którego kupił Johnowi na święta kilka lat wcześniej. Zabawka miała to do siebie, że nierzadko wydawała z siebie dziwne odgłosy. John tłumaczył to tym, że się psuła i należało ją wyrzucić, ale Sherlock się na to nie godził. Trzymał kota na półce po swojej stronie i nie pozwalał go przestawiać, nawet podczas sprzątania, kiedy to pani Hudson wyganiała ich z mieszkania i nie pozwalała wracać, dopóki nie wysprząta zakurzonego i zagraconego salonu.

Wszystko było gotowe. Sherlock rozsiadł się wygodnie, wyprostował nogi, które skrzyżował w kostkach, a głowę opał na połączonych palcach. Zamknął oczy i zanurzył się w swoim pałacu. Myśli powędrowały od razu do ulubionego i największego pokoju, który zajmował John. Minuty mijały powoli, lecz Sherlock tego nie zauważał. Siedział skupiony i zamyślony, przebierając we wspomnieniach. W ciągu tych wszystkich lat nazbierała się ich masa. Najczęściej były to wspomnienia z ich codziennego życia. Wspólne posiłki, czas spędzony na rozmowach czy w zupełnym milczeniu. Były wspomnienia spraw kryminalnych, wyjazdów i bezczynnego siedzenia w salonie, podczas których John zajmował się wertowaniem czytanej książki, zupełnie nie zdając sobie sprawy, że był pod obserwacją przyjaciela. Były wspomnienia wesołe, śmieszne, ale też smutne. Tych ostatnich Sherlock wolał nie dotykać, chociaż zdawał sobie sprawę, że były one niemniej ważne jak inne momenty, które przeżywał z Johnem i które łączyły ich i sprawiały, że ich relacja się pogłębiała. Wiele razy wracał do nich, gdy jego związek z Johnem stał w miejscu. Zastanawiał się, gdzie popełnił błąd i jak mógłby uniknąć podobnych w przyszłości. Nie chciał być ideałem, ale pragnął być mężczyzną, z którego John byłby dumny i z którym chciałby wiązać swoją przyszłość. Niekoniecznie tylko jako przyjaciel.

Emocje i uczucia, jakie w nim wzbudzał od samego początku były intensywne, dzikie i nieco rozchwiane. Jednak nigdy się ich nie wypierał, nie odrzucał. Co więcej, zaakceptował je i powoli zaczynał pojmować ich znaczenie. Bał się, to oczywiste. Niemal od zawsze chciał być taki jak Mycroft. Chciał odciąć się od świata, emocji, a skupić na tym, co pociągało go najbardziej, czyli zbrodni i jej sprawcach. Kiedy jednak w jego życiu pojawił się John, wywołał w nim uczucia, których na początku nie potrafił wyrazić słowami. Bał się, bo nie rozumiał ich, nie znał. Na początku bał się samej myśli, że mógłby zmienić się jego porządek świata, że ktoś mógłby zamieszać i zmienić priorytety, którymi kierował się w życiu. Przekonał się jednak, że dla Johna mógł zrobić wyjątek. Później bał się wykonać gest, który zdradziłby, jak bardzo mu na nim zależało. Mógłby w ten sposób wystawić go na niebezpieczeństwo, jakim w tamtym czasie był Moriarty. Nie chciał, by jego bezwarunkowa miłość była pretekstem dla psychopatycznego wroga. Bał się, kiedy John był w niebezpieczeństwie i kiedy sam stawał ze śmiercią twarzą w twarz. Bał się, gdy myślał, że nie zobaczy go już nigdy więcej i że jego miłość nigdy nie zostanie zaakceptowana. Bał się, kiedy zrozumiał, że może stracić go na rzecz Mycrofta. Teraz przestał się bać.

Kolejne emocje, które znał jak mało kto, chociaż nie należały do przyjemnych, były uczucia odrzucenia i rezygnacji. Wiele razy pluł sobie w brodę za pychę i upartość, jakie przejawiał na początku ich znajomości. Miał do siebie żal, że przez swoje zachowanie, czyli głównie chłód i ignorancję sprawił, że John odsunął się od niego i już na samym wstępie zrezygnował z pomysłu, by szukać w nim swojej drugiej połówki. Wiedział, gdzie popełnił błąd, ale jak mu się wydawało, nie miał już wyboru, tylko zaakceptować odrzucenie ze strony Johna. Czuł to wtedy, gdy wydawało się, że jego przyjaciel znalazł partnerkę swojego życia. Nie potrafił się szczerze cieszyć, ale próbował. Próbował dla Johna. Chciał dla niego szczęścia, nawet kosztem własnego. Wszystko się zmieniło. Teraz nie chciał rezygnować i pragnął walczyć o swoje.

Największym uczuciem, które wylewało się z pokoju z napisem 'John' była miłość. Miłość a co za nią idzie, oddanie, pasja, bezinteresowność, troska i wszystkie inne uczucia, które Sherlock mógł opisać tylko jednym słowem. JOHN. Zrozumiał, że może kochać, gdy John bez wahania przyjął go i zaakceptował takim, jaki był. Gdy pierwszy raz uratował mu życie. Zrozumiał, że może być w nim zakochany, po kilku miesiącach wspólnego mieszkania. Zrozumiał, że kocha, gdy stał przy nim w każdej sytuacji i wierzył, gdy wszyscy odwracali się od niego. Gdy był gotów zginąć sam a później u jego boku na pustym basenie. Gdy w każdej sekundzie myślał o nim i gdy brak jego obecności okazywała się nie do zniesienia. Zrozumiał, że może oddać życie za swoją miłość, gdy stał na skraju budynku. Gdy w imię miłości był w stanie poświęcić się nie tylko dla Johna, ale i kobiety, z którą miał on spędzić resztę życia. Zrozumiał, że może powiedzieć te dwa słowa, gdy stał przed Johnem i rozmawiał z nim ostatni raz na chłodnym lotnisku. Wtedy ostatecznie nie odważył się tego zrobić. Teraz był gotów wyznać mu to prosto w twarz, patrząc głęboko w oczy i trzymając go w swoich ramionach. Zawsze wszystko sprowadzało się do Johna. Wszystkie emocje potęgowały się, gdy sprawa w jakikolwiek sposób - mniejszy lub większy - angażowała Johna. Sherlock wiedział, dlaczego tak było i gdy zaakceptował ten fakt, dał się całkowicie zawładnąć miłością, którą żywił do najlepszego przyjaciela.

"...ego poradziłam jej, żeby zmieniła otoczenie".

Sherlock uchylił lekko powieki. Zobaczył swoją gospodynię, siedzącą wesoło na miejscu lekarza. Musiała mówić do niego już jakiś czas, chociaż nie miał zamiaru wysilić się, żeby spojrzeć na zegarek. Był trochę zirytowany faktem, że przerwała mu myśli o Johnie, ale czego innego mógłby się spodziewać? Pani Hudson zawsze miała świetne wyczucie czasu i pojawiała się, kiedy pragnął pobyć w samotności. Westchnął cicho i ponownie zamknął oczy.

"Ale wiesz, jaka ona jest. Otwarta na nowości i postęp, ale o wyjeździe z Londynu nie chce słyszeć. Nawet na kilka dni" kontynuowała pani Hudson z wesołością na twarzy. W ogóle nie przejmowała się milczeniem Sherlocka. "Tyle razy jej mówiłam. Moja droga, spójrz na moich chłopców. Ciągle gdzieś chodzą, wyjeżdżają. I są tacy zadowoleni. Wyjazdy bardzo dobrze wpływają na zdrowie, powtarzam jej. Przecież ty i John bardzo rzadko chorujecie" stwierdziła.

Sherlock zrozumiał, że nie będzie mu dane dłużej skupić się na swoich myślach. Założył nogę na nogę, a ręce oparł na podłokietnikach. "Ma pani rację, pani Hudson. W takim wypadku może jednak spróbuje pani namówić panią Turner na wspólny wyjazd? Na taką propozycję nasza sąsiadka czeka od dłuższego czasu" stwierdził. Nachylił się w bok i chwycił za stojący porcelanowy dzbanek z herbatą. Nalał jej trochę do filiżanki i po chwili stwierdził, że była zimna, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to za bardzo. Domyślił się, że na rozmyślaniu o Johnie musiał spędzić dłuższy czas.

"Tak myślisz?" zaciekawiła się pani Hudson. "Hm. Może masz rację. Wiesz, kilka razy napomknęła, że wolałaby nie jechać sama". Zamilkła i zamyśliła się. "Ty i John dużo podróżujecie. Jakie miejsce sugerowałbyś do naszej dwójki?" zapytała, wpatrując się w niego uważnie.

"Polecam wieś..." zaczął zdecydowanie, jakby szczerze zainteresowany wakacjami obu gospodyń, "...albo drugi kontynent" ostatnią część zadania wymamrotał cicho to filiżanki trzymanej przy ustach. "Najlepiej na kilka tygodni".

"Tak zrobię" stwierdziła uśmiechnięta pani Hudson, ignorując złośliwe komentarze. "Mnie również przyda się chwila oddechu i odpoczynku. Wy zawsze wracacie tacy zadowoleni z wycieczek".

"To nie są wycieczki, pani Hudson" zmarszczył brwi, odstawiając na stolik na wpół pustą filiżankę. Jakoś nie smakowała mu ta zimna herbata. "To zbrodnie wzywają nas w różne części kraju. Gdybym chciał odpoczynku, zabrałbym Johna w jakieś ciepłe i nudne miejsce".

"Na przykład do Wenecji" stwierdziła gospodyni, uśmiechając się od uch do ucha. "John był taki szczęśliwy, kiedy opowiadał o ostatnim wyjeździe. Jest taki uśmiechnięty, opalony, a oczy świecą mu się bardziej niż zwykle. Zauważyłeś, że zmienił mu się nawet kolor włosów?" zapytała i westchnęła. Westchnięcie było pełne sentymentu, chociaż na trudno byłoby szukać w nim nawet nutki negatywnych emocji. "Ale dobrze mieć was już z powrotem" dodała.

Sherlock tym razem pokiwał głową na znak, że zgadzał się z panią Hudson. Również zauważył zadowolenie na twarzy Johna. Widocznie ciepły klimat, słoneczne dni i upał był miłą odmianą od kapryśnej londyńskiej pogody. Co do wyglądu Johna... No cóż. Od zawsze John był dla niego Johnem. Podobał mu się tak samo zarówno na początku znajomości, jak i teraz po tylu wspólnych latach.

"Tak swoją drogą" zaczęła gospodyni "naprawdę mógłbyś raz na jakiś czas zaproponować mu wyjazd w podobne miejsce. Powinieneś o niego dbać, a nie wystawiać na niebezpieczeństwo. Bieganie po ciemnych uliczkach nie wydaje mi się dobrym pomysłem na wspólne spędzanie czasu, nie wspominając o zagrożeniach na każdym rogu" powiedziała, lekko przechylając głowę. "Moim zdaniem powinieneś wziąć czasem przykład z Mycrofta i zapewnić sobie i Johnowi...".

"Dziękuję, pani Hudson" przerwał jej w pół zdania, widocznie podirytowany wzmianką o bracie. "John z pewnością doceni pani starania i troskę o nasze bezpieczeństwo. A teraz niech pani wykorzysta jego nieobecność i zrobi w szufladzie miejsce na maskę, którą przywiózł w prezencie. Wisi na ścianie od cztery dni, a to i tak już rekord".

Pani Hudson pokręciła głową, lecz z jej twarzy nie schodził uśmiech. Był może lekko przyprószony rezygnacją, ale przeważała w nim pobłażliwość. "Nie zepsujesz mi dziś humoru, mój drogi" powiedziała z pewnością w głosie.

"Przykro mi to słyszeć" stwierdził momentalnie, nie dając się zbić z tropu. Przez moment zastygł w miejscu, gdy na schodach rozległy się szybkie i pewne kroki. Po kilku pierwszych domyślił się, kto miał za chwilę pojawić się w drzwiach, dlatego ponownie zamknął oczy i opadł na oparcie fotela.

"John już wrócił? Myślałam, że nie będzie go dłużej". Pani Hudson energicznym ruchem wstała z siedzenia i ruszyła w stronę kuchni z zamiarem przyrządzenia nowej porcji gorącej herbaty.

"To Lestrade" mruknął Sherlock i jak się okazało, oczywiście miał rację. W drzwiach do salonu stanął nieco zgrzany inspektor Scotland Yardu. Szybko przywitał się z panią Hudson, zapewnił ją, że herbata będzie zbędna, chociaż serdecznie podziękował za jej propozycję i bez zbędnego marnowania czasu usiadł naprzeciw Sherlocka. Geniuszowi zajęło ułamek sekundy wywnioskowanie, dlaczego Greg pojawił się w jego mieszkaniu.

"Widzę, że słonko cię przypiekło" powiedział wesoło Greg z zabójczo białym uśmiechem i lśniącymi oczami. Prawą ręką powoli sięgał do kieszeni marynarki. "Jak było w Wenecji?" zapytał i wyciągnął mały notes.

"Duszo, gorąco i tłumnie" stwierdził szybko geniusz. "O co tym razem chodzi? Morderstwo bez ciała ofiary czy dziwne okoliczności śmierci? Zresztą nieważne. I tak nie mam na to czasu" machnął ręką i odwrócił głowę, dając w ten sposób znać, że nie interesują go rewelacje inspektora.

"Nie przejmuj się nim dzisiaj" mruknęła pani Hudson, stając obok fotelu Johna. Podała Gregowi filiżankę, mimo iż wcześniej grzecznie odmówił. Przyjął ją ze zdziwieniem na twarzy. Liczył na pomoc Sherlocka, dlatego zaskoczyła go ta nagła odmowa. Wiedział o humorkach geniusza, ale po tym, co usłyszał od Molly, sądził, że Sherlock będzie w lepszym nastroju. "Jest zły, bo John zostawił go samego w mieszkaniu, a sam poszedł porozmawiać z jego bratem" dodała, przez co na twarzy geniusza pojawił się ledwie widoczny grymas.

"Ach, rozumiem" stwierdził Greg, na ułamek sekundy otwierając szeroko oczy. "Ciągle są... tego" spojrzał na panią Hudson i wykonał niezrozumiały i nieco chaotyczny gest dłońmi.

Sherlock mimowolnie uderzył łokciem o oparcie fotela w nerwowym tiku, co oczywiście zwróciło uwagę pozostałej dwójki. Unikał ich spojrzenia i ledwo powstrzymywał się przez zgrzytnięciem zębami. "Lestrade, jeżeli przyszedłeś poplotkować o sytuacji Johna i Mycrofta, to radzę przyjść jutro. Pani Hudson i tak od trzech dni nosił się z zamiarem rozpowiedzenia o ich ocieplonej relacji wszystkim wokół, więc będzie miała czas". Zignorował zaskoczoną i nieco urażoną minę gospodyni, która już szykowała się, żeby odpowiedzieć na zarzut.

Przerwał jej Greg. Odchrząknął i otworzył notes. "Dzisiaj nad ranem w Lambeth znaleziono ciało nastoletniej dziewczyny. Nicole Hopkins. Leżała tuż przy drzwiach do mieszkania, które wynajmowała z kuzynką i jej kilkuletnim synem. Zadano jej kilka ciosów nożem, ale na miejscu nie mogliśmy określić dokładnie ile...".

Sherlock przestał słuchać. Sprawa od razu wydała mu się nudna i niegodna uwagi Scotland Yardu, co najwyżej podmiejskiego komisariatu, którego jedynym dochodem były procenty od wlepianych mandatów za złe parkowanie, albo od kar za picie alkoholu pod sklepem całodobowym. Wpływ na jego obojętność miała też nazwa dzielnicy. Lambeth. Nigdy za nią nie przepadał. Zwłaszcza od czasu, gdy John niemal został tam dźgnięty nożem, a drugim razem prawie przejechany przez jakiegoś pijanego wariata. Oczywiście Sherlock był dumny, kiedy jego przyjaciel bez problemów obezwładnił zarówno szaleńca z nożem, jak i tego za kółkiem, doganiając go na jednym z zakrętów i wyciągając kluczyk ze stacyjki. Niemniej jednak dzielnica Lambeth źle mu się kojarzyła. Zamiast wysłuchiwać kolejnych faktów dotyczących dochodzenia, wolał skupić się na myśleniu o Johnie. Przeszkadzało mu co prawda ciągłe gadanie inspektora, ale skorzystał z daru podwójnej uwagi. Myślał o Johnie, jednocześnie przyglądając się Gregowi. W pewnym momencie dostrzegł, jak wyciąga z wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki pióro. Było to z całą pewnością to samo pióro, które kupiła dla niego Molly. Sherlock uśmiechnął się lekko pod nosem. Sprawa, którą prowadził Lestrade, była zwykła i nieciekawa. Takie sprawy Scotland Yard rozwiązywał zwykle bez problemów w ciągu kilku dni, może tygodnia. Zorientował się, że powód obecności inspektora był o wiele prostszy. Greg miał dziś wieczorem randkę z Molly i chciał jak najszybciej rozwiązać sprawę, żeby przygotować się na spotkanie. Sherlock nie miał zamiaru się w to mieszać, sam żywił wielkie nadzieje na dzisiejszy wieczór i ani myślał tracić czas na uganianie się za zabójcą. Skoro nie było mu dane pobyć samemu i ułożyć planu dotyczącego wieczoru z Johnem, najlepszym sposobem było wyjście z mieszkania. Dzięki temu mógłby zostać wreszcie sam i przy okazji załatwić kilka spraw.

"... sąsiadka co prawda słyszała w nocy dziwne odgłosy i widziała mężczyznę oddalającego się od miejsca znalezienia zwłok, ale nie była w stanie nam go opisać" kończył przytaczanie wszystkich faktów ze swojego notesu. W dłoni trzymał przygotowane pióro. Chciał zapisać uwagi, jakie Sherlock miał już w jego mniemaniu zapewne do powiedzenia.

Geniusz wstał z fotela. Podszedł do drzwi i chociaż na zewnątrz było ciepło, chwycił za wiszący na drzwiach płaszcz. "Nudy" stwierdził, mijając zaskoczonego inspektora. "Zwykłe zabójstwo, bez podtekstów czy celów rabunkowych. Idealna sprawa na ciepły letni dzień". Przewiesił płaszcz przez rękę, a drugą położył na klamce.

"Nie pomożesz nam?" zapytał Greg, odwracają się w stronę drzwi.

"Dokąd idziesz?" wtrąciła niemniej zaskoczona gospodyni.

"Nie, nie pomogę. Idę kupić telefon" krzyknął z holu. Wrócił się jednak i wystawił głowę zza progu. "Jestem przekonany, że nadchodząca randka, zmobilizuje cię do szybkiego rozwiązania tej sprawy, Lestrade. W końcu jesteś inspektorem Scotland Yardu" dodał z lekkim uśmiechem. "A dla Molly proponuję, żebyś kupił żonkile zamiast róż. Czasem warto być oryginalnym".

\---

To był jeden z nielicznych ciepłych dni w Londynie, który zaskakiwał nawet najbardziej wybrednych mieszkańców stolicy. Powietrze było naprawdę ciepłe, niebieskie niebo kontrastowało z intensywną zielenią drzew, a wiatr przyjemnie powiewał we włosach, zamiast mrozić twarz. John długo kluczył po mieście, zastanawiając się, jak porozmawiać z Mycroftem. Od czego powinien zacząć i jak się zachować. Nie czuł się komfortowo w tego typu sytuacjach, ale nie miał wyjścia. Musiał się z nim spotkać i omówić kilka spraw. Zebrał w sobie wystarczająco dużo sił po dwóch godzinach bezcelowego błądzenia po uliczkach. Wsiadł do taksówki i kilkanaście minut później stał już pod wysokim, białym budynkiem elegancko wykończonym kolumnami, które niezmiennie witały znakomitych gości. Spodziewał się, że trudno będzie mu porozumieć się na migi z mężczyzną siedzącym na korytarzu, ale starszy dżentelmen nieoczekiwanie wstał na jego widok i ruchem ręki wskazał schody w głębi korytarza. John kiwnął głową i posłusznie skierował się do pokoju, który odwiedził wcześniej kilka razy. Starał się poruszać cicho, chociaż niezbyt przejmował się pozostałymi ludźmi, siedzącymi w mijanym przez niego holu. Nawet nie zareagowali na jego obecność. W zupełnej ciszy zajmowali się marnowaniem czasu. Czytali, pisali, a niektórzy nawet i spali.

Minął długi hol, wspiął się po schodach i stanął przed drzwiami, za którymi znajdowało się jedno z biur Mycrofta. Wiedział, że starszy brat Sherlocka miał ich kilka, ale z jakiegoś powodu to kojarzyło mu się z nim najbardziej. Zapukał kilka razy, lecz nie usłyszał odpowiedzi. Nacisnął lekko klamkę. Drzwi otworzyły się bezszelestnie. Kiedy wszedł do środka, od razu ogarnął go znajomy zapach. Zapach Mycrofta i perfum, których używał. Mimowolnie zamknął oczy. Jeszcze miesiąc wcześniej woń goździków i kadzidła nie robiła na nim wrażenia, ledwo ją zauważał. Teraz, po dwóch tygodniach wspólnego mieszkania, wyczuwał ten zapach momentalnie. Przyjemnie drażnił mu nozdrza i sprawiał, że czuł się dziwnie bezpiecznie. Otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się po pokoju. Był dokładnie taki, jak zapamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz w nim był, lecz teraz wszystko bardziej do siebie panowało. John zorientował się, dlaczego apartament w Wenecji wydał mu się tak dziwnie znajomy. Zrozumiał, że każde miejsce musiało zostać wcześniej zatwierdzone przez Mycrofta albo jego ludzi, ponieważ biuro i salon w hotelu, który zajmowali były do siebie łudząco podobne. Zarówno kolorystycznie, jak i pod względem wystroju. Przeważały głównie ciepłe kolory w elegancko zaaranżowanym otoczeniu. Centralne miejsce w pokoju zajmowało biurko z dębowego drewna. To właśnie przy nim postanowił poczekać na Mycrofta. Jakoś głupio było mu siadać w fotelu tyłem do drzwi. Oparł więc dłonie i tylną część pleców na gładkim ciemnym blacie biurka i czekał. Powtarzał w pamięci to, co miał zamiar powiedzieć Mycroftowi. Jednak po pewnym czasie zdał sobie sprawę, że żadna wyreżyserowana rozmowa z nim nie ma sensu. I tak rzadko kiedy miał jakiekolwiek pojęcie o tym, na jakie tory zejdzie dyskusja ze starszym z braci Holmes. Poniechał więc intensywnego myślenia na ten temat.

Minuty mijały powoli. Zaczynał nudzić się obserwowaniem kurzu unoszącego się w powietrzu, widocznego w strugach światła prześlizgującego się z odsłoniętych okien. Mógłby zadzwonić do Mycrofta i uprzedzić go o swojej obecności. Gdyby tylko chciał, mógłby umówić się z nim o konkretnej godzinie i w konkretnym miejscu. Miał jednak świadomość, że każdy jego ruch był dokładnie obserwowany. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że Mycroft doskonale wiedział, gdzie był w danej chwili. Dlatego czekał cierpliwie w jego biurze. Nie miał zamiaru przeszkadzać mu w spotkaniach lub innych rzeczach. Uznał, że starszy brat Sherlocka przyjdzie, kiedy będzie miał czas. Nie minął nawet kwadrans, gdy w końcu usłyszał na korytarzu odgłos kroków i przytłumioną rozmowę. Drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się bez szmeru. Stanął w nich Mycroft i jakiś mężczyzna, którego John nie poznał od razu. Był wysoki, lekko siwiejący. Miał bardzo jasne oczy i miły uśmiech. Przypomniał sobie, że to chyba jego widział tego pamiętnego dnia w Pałacu Buckingham. Lekko odepchnął się od biurka i stanął wyprostowany na środku pokoju.

Mężczyzna spojrzał porozumiewawczo na Mycrofta. "Nie będę wam przeszkadzać" powiedział miłym głosem. "Zobaczymy się na miejscu". Uśmiechnął się i odwrócił się do Johna. "Doktorze Watson" skłonił się lekko na pożegnanie. Wyszedł, bezgłośnie zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Mycroft nie był zaskoczony widokiem lekarza. Nie tylko ze względu na to, że śledził każdy jego krok. Domyślał się, że prędzej czy później John sam przyjdzie do niego, dlatego postanowił poczekać. Nie chciał też przeszkadzać mu i Sherlockowi na Baker Street. Odetchnął, gdy rano dostał wiadomość, że John szykował się do złożenia mu wizyty. Spojrzał na milczącego lekarza, zachowując zimną twarz. "Witam, doktorze Watson" skrzywił się, bo nawet dla niego jego własny ton wydał się zbyt oficjalny i nienaturalnie sztywny. Ruszył w głąb pokoju, unikając zaskoczonego wzroku lekarza. "Zapewne przyszedłeś ostatecznie rozmówić się ze mną i żeby odebrać..." minął go, obszedł biurko i schylił się, by wyjąć coś z górnej szufladki "...te dokumenty". Podniósł wzrok i wyciągnął w stronę Johna małą teczkę. Zdziwił się, bo lekarza nie było na miejscu.

John bez słowa szedł w stronę drzwi. Otworzył je, wychylił głowę i rozejrzał się po korytarzu. Później jeszcze raz spojrzał na wnętrze biura i zmarszczył brwi. "Nie no, to na pewno ten pokój" stwierdził z widocznie udawanym zaskoczeniem. "To ty jesteś Mycroft, prawda? Przez moment sądziłem, że wszedłem do niewłaściwego budynku".

Mycroft posłał mu litościwe spojrzenie i uśmiech, a raczej parodię uśmiechu. Jego usta były mocno zaciśnięte, tworząc prostą linię. "Jak widzę, nie tylko Sherlock uwielbia teatralne sceny. Ma też pojętnego ucznia" stwierdził spokojnie.

"I świetnego nauczyciela" dodał John. Nieśpiesznie podszedł do biurka, kończąc z dramatyczną scenką. Przechylił głowę, gdy jego wzrok spotkał się z Mycroftem. Mógł się spodziewać, że po powrocie do Londynu ich relacje trochę się zmienią, ale nie sądził, że brat Sherlocka tak bardzo pogubi się w sytuacji, z którą przyszło im się zmierzyć i zacznie zachowywać się tak dziwnie. Patrzył na niego z politowaniem. Miał nadzieję, że scenka sprzed chwili opamięta go i że wróci do bycia sobą. "Mycroft..." powiedział cicho najprzyjemniejszym tonem, na jaki było go stać. Widział zmianę na twarzy Holmesa. Rysy złagodniały, a oczy straciły na ostrości i przenikliwości.

Trwało to chwilę, ale po dłuższym milczeniu Mycroft zmienił postawę. "Przepraszam" powiedział w końcu. Rozluźnił ramiona, a widok ten sprawił, że John odetchnął z ulgą. "Trochę... się pogubiłem".

"Nie tylko ty" stwierdził i by rozluźnić trochę atmosferę, usiadł na krawędzi biurka. "Masz spotkanie" skinął głową w kierunku drzwi, wspominając o mężczyźnie, który wyszedł kilka minut wcześniej. "Nie zajmę ci dużo czasu".

Mycroft po raz pierwszy tego dnia uśmiechnął się szczerze. Nie był to szeroki uśmiech, ale dość przyjemny dla oka. "Poczekają. Beze mnie i tak go nie rozpoczną". Próbował ignorować bliskość Johna, który siedział tuż przed nim i wpatrywał się w niego tymi niebieskimi oczami. W dłoni wciąż trzymał teczkę. Podał ją lekarzowi, przyglądając się jego reakcji. Miałby lepszy widok, gdyby cofnął się, chociaż o pół kroku, ale nie zrobił tego. Stał w miejscu i wpatrywał się w nieco zaskoczoną minę Johna. "Znajdują się tu wszystkie dokumenty potwierdzające fakt rządowego wsparcia dla twojego szpitala. Od dzisiaj każdy nieubezpieczony pacjent będzie mógł skorzystać z pomocy personelu. Oczywiście w określonym stopniu".

John był zbyt zaskoczony i wdzięczny Mycroftowi, by zwracać uwagę na końcowy fragment zdania, wypowiedzianego z mniejszym zapałem i pewnością. Spodziewał się, że geniusz dotrzyma danego słowa, ale nie sądził, że nastąpi to tak szybko. Przyjął teczkę z widoczną ulgą i podniósł wzrok na Mycrofta. Zdziwił się, gdy dostrzegł na jego twarzy przyjemny uśmiech. "Dziękuję" wymamrotał szorstkim głosem. "Ja... nie wiem co powiedzieć".

"Nie musisz nic mówić. Taka była umowa. Pomogłeś mi, więc chcę ci się odwdzięczyć. Nie lubię zaciągać długów, zwłaszcza osobistych".

Nagle obu zaczęło piszczeć w uszach. Cichy, przeciągły pisk spowodowany bynajmniej nie wybuchem czy nagłym wystrzałem, lecz ciszą, która zapadła w pokoju. John patrzył na Mycrofta, ale nie doczekał się wzajemności. Milczeli. Wiedzieli, z jakiego konkretnie powodu. Zdawali sobie sprawę, że wszystkie ważne decyzje zostały już podjęte. Nie musieli nic mówić ani udawać. Doskonale wiedzieli, jak potoczą się ich drogi i jak ich wybory wpłyną na pozostałych. Mimo tego John czuł, że nie powinien jeszcze odchodzić. Rozmowa z Mycroftem wydawała mu się najrozsądniejszym posunięciem, ale kompletnie nie wiedział, od czego powinien zacząć i co konkretnie powiedzieć. Nie był w tym osamotniony, ponieważ geniusz również stał przed dylematem. Był jednak w bardziej komfortowej sytuacji. Od wielu lat zdobywał doświadczenie pod tym względem. Wiedział jak zareagować w danej sytuacji. Czuł, że John pragnął rozmowy. Obaj tego potrzebowali, dlatego postanowił nie czekać dłużej.

"John... sytuacja, w której się znaleźliśmy, trochę nas przerosła. Zdarzyło się między nami coś nieoczekiwanego, co zaskoczyło i mnie i ciebie". Zamilkł na moment, upewniwszy się, że John za nim nadążał. "Oczywiście wiesz, że tuż po tym, jak zamieszkałeś z moim bratem, dogłębnie przeanalizowałem twoją przeszłość" kontynuował. "Twój surowy ojciec miał na ciebie duży wpływ" po minie Johna widział, że totalnie go zaskoczył, zostawiając go bez słowa. Podrapał paznokciem po blacie biurka, zdrapując niewidoczny bród. "Stłamsił w tobie uczucia, których sam jako młody człowiek jeszcze nie rozumiałeś. Nie miałeś w nikim oparcia. Nawet w siostrze, która była w podobnej sytuacji. Widząc, co się z nią stało i jak ją traktowano, zamknąłeś się przed innymi i kroczyłeś drogą wytyczoną przez ojca". Podniósł wzrok na milczącego lekarza. Słuchał go z uwagą, ale było widać, że słowa trafiły w jego czuły punkt. Otworzyły rany i wspomnienia, o których John tak skrzętnie próbował zapomnieć.

"Pomogłem ci się otworzyć i przełamać obawy, które tak długo powstrzymywały cię przed byciem sobą" kontynuował Mycroft. Nie miał zamiaru sprawiać mu bólu. Chciał jedynie, by zrozumiał swoje uczucia i decyzję, którą w końcu podjął, a przed którą wzbraniał się od tak dawna. "Zobaczyłeś, że ludzie mogą cię akceptować i wspierać. Poczułeś się przy mnie znacznie pewniej i bezpieczniej. Wiem też, że jesteś mi za to wdzięczny. I nie mam na celu stawiać się przed tobą na piedestale i wymagać wdzięczności. Schlebianie sobie nie jest moim celem".

John pokiwał lekko głową, uśmiechając się smutno. "Wiem o tym, Mycroft". Widział w oczach geniusza chęć powiedzenia czegoś jeszcze. Czekał, jednak nie wyglądało na to, by Mycroft kwapił się do dalszej dyskusji. John spodziewał się tego, wiedział też, w jakim kierunku potoczy się rozmowa. "Ale?" zaczął, gdy stało się oczywiste, że będzie musiał sam ją zainicjować.

Mycroft zmarszczył brwi. Wyglądał na kogoś, kto nie miał już nic do dodania, chociaż go do tego zmuszano. "Ale?".

"Zawsze musi być jakieś ale" John stwierdził z uśmiechem. Smutnym uśmiechem, co zostało oczywiście dostrzeżone przez Holmesa.

"Ale chciałbym rozwiać wątpliwości i emocje, które zapewne tobą targają" powiedział w końcu. "Obaj wiemy, o kim tak naprawdę myślisz i kogo pragniesz mieć u swego boku".

Milczeli. Czuli ciepło swoich ciał, bo chociaż dzieliło ich trochę ponad pół metra, mieli wrażenie, że paliła ich obu gorączka. Aby się o tym przekonać, wystarczyło jedynie, by któryś z nich wyciągnął rękę. Nie zrobili tego. Nie było takiej potrzeby. John podjął już decyzję, a Mycroft udawał, że nie było innej opcji, a droga, którą wybrał lekarz, była jedyną i najbardziej oczywistą. Unikali swoich spojrzeń do momentu, gdy cisza stała się nie do zniesienia.

"Mój brat stronił od utrzymywania relacji międzyludzkich, chyba że musiał lub miał z tego jakiś pożytek". Mycroft przybrał neutralny głos, chociaż nie odważył się podnieść wzroku, co burzyło iluzję nieczułości i obojętności, w którą John i tak od dawna przestał wierzyć. "Jesteś pierwszą osobą, dzięki której nauczył się prawidłowej interakcji i koegzystencji z innymi. Od początku byłeś dla niego podporą, chociaż to trudne i nierzadko niewdzięczne zadanie. Cieszę się, że wybrał właśnie ciebie" stwierdził i w końcu spojrzał Johnowi w oczy. "Bo jak mniemam, wiesz jakim uczuciem darzy cię mój brat i ty też zdałeś sobie sprawę, że to właśnie o nim myślisz od dawna" powiedział pewnym tonem. Spoglądał na niego spod przymrużonych powiek.

Na te słowa John odwrócił wzrok. Był lekko zawstydzony. Dłoń, którą trzymał na blacie, zaczynała się pocić, a tętno niebezpiecznie przyśpieszać. Udało mu się jednak zachować spokój.

Mycroft zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego słowa wprawiały Johna w zakłopotanie. Odwrócił więc wzrok, dając mu, chociaż iluzoryczną możliwość odetchnięcia od jego intensywnego spojrzenia. "Nasza relacja pogłębiła się bardzo szybko i w sposób nagły. Mogłeś mieć problemy z opanowaniem uczuć i emocji". Jego głos był ciepły i miły dla ucha. Przybrał ten ton głównie dla Johna, ale po części też dla samego siebie, ponieważ przeczuwał, że odpowiedź na pytanie, które miał zamiar za chwilę zadać, nie będzie najprzyjemniejsza. A przynajmniej jej rezultat, bo był przekonany, że John owinie ją w grubą warstwę puchu i udekoruje kokardką, zanim odpowie konkretnie. "Jaka była twoja myśl, kiedy dołączył do nas mój brat? Chciałeś, żeby był na moim miejscu? Myślałeś o Sherlocku, kiedy... byłeś ze mną?" zapytał wolno. Jego jedynym celem było uświadomienie lekarzowi, że czucia, którymi darzył Sherlocka, nie były niczym złym, a jedynie podświadomym pragnieniem bycia dla niego kimś więcej niż najlepszym przyjacielem.

John podniósł wzrok. Od dawna przypuszczał, że Mycroft miał kompleksy. Że pomimo wiedzy i zdolności wciąż porównywał się z młodszym bratem i że wynik tych porównywać rzadko wskazywał go jako zwycięzcę. Wiedział też, co robił w tej chwili i jaki miał w tym cel. "Nie" stwierdził krótko i szybko, ale zgodnie z prawdą. "Nigdy nie traktowałem cię jako jego zmiennika. Nigdy nie pomyślałem, że wolałbym jego na twoim miejscu. To prawda, że dzięki tobie otworzyłem się na uczucia, przed którymi broniłem się tyle lat. Jestem i zawsze będę ci za to wdzięczny". Chciał mieć pewność, że słowa dotrą do mądrej, ale czasami zbyt dumnej głowy Mycrofta. Wpatrywał się w niego bystrym spojrzeniem. Zmienił też sposób mówienia na mniej bezradny i zawstydzony na pewny siebie. "Sherlock..." zaczął i westchnął momentalnie. "On od zawsze był dla mnie ważny, ale bałem się głośno do tego przyznać. Nie sądziłem, że ktoś taki jak on może odwzajemnić moje uczucia dlatego, kiedy zaproponowałeś mi ten układ, pomyślałem, że mam jedyną okazję do tego, by pobyć z którymś z was i chociaż poudawać, że łączy nas coś więcej. Chciałem, być z Sherlockiem, ale w Wenecji nigdy nie przeszła mi przez głowę myśl o tym, że żałuję każdego dnia, kiedy zamiast jego twarzy widzę twoją". Wstał z biurka, a kiedy stanął wyprostowany przed geniuszem, wbił wzrok w jego jasne oczy. "Nie przyszedłem tu, żeby się upewnić co do moich uczuć, tylko szczerze podziękować. Już na samym początku naszego przedstawienia doszedłem do wniosku, że naprawdę lubię twoje towarzystwo. Było mi z tobą dobrze. Dzięki tobie zrozumiałem, że mogę być szczery z Sherlockiem i samym sobą". Przed ostatnią częścią swojej wypowiedzi miał ochotę skrzyżować ramiona na piersi, ale uznał, że Mycroft może źle zinterpretować ten gest. "Pomogłeś mi. Nigdy tego nie zapomnę". Powiedział w końcu.

Tym razem Mycroft posłał spojrzenie zabarwione lekkim rozbawieniem. "Ale?" zapytał, naśladując jego pytanie sprzed kilku minut.

John uśmiechnął się na to półgębkiem. "Ale mam nadzieję, że i ty nie wyrzucisz wspomnień. Przyszedłem upewnić się, że nie zapomnisz ostatnich wydarzeń. Wiem, że nie udawałeś, gdy byliśmy razem. Przynajmniej w przeważającej części. Chciałbym, żeby nasze relacje nie uległy zmianie i żebyś nadal traktował mnie jak przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie. Zwłaszcza gdy jesteśmy sami i nie musisz grać pana niedostępnego".

Mycroft wykrzywił twarz w zadziwiająco podobny sposób jak jego brat, gdy w coś wątpił albo nie do końca się z czymś zgadzał. "Sherlock nie byłby zadowolony, gdybym nie zmienił swojego zachowania w stosunku do ciebie. Zwłaszcza gdy jesteśmy sami".

John odwzajemnił uśmiech. "Może pod tym jednym względem musiałoby się między nami zmienić, ale chciałbym, żeby reszta została taka sama".

Najtrudniejsza chwila, chwila, gdy musieli wyjaśnić sobie najważniejsze rzeczy i dojść do porozumienia, zakończyła się lepiej, niż mieli na to nadzieję. Bez pretensji, wzajemnych wyrzutów, czy drętwej atmosfery. Co prawda żaden z nich nie był w ten sposób nastawiony do drugiego, ale obaj obawiali się, że nieuchronna rozmowa może doprowadzić do napiętej sytuacji. Stali naprzeciw w niewielkiej odległości, potrafili patrzeć sobie w oczy i uśmiechać się przyjacielsko. To było idealne zakończenie ich dziwnego, ale ciekawego 'związku' dzięki któremu tak wiele się wydarzyło i przez który zrozumieli różne sprawy.

"Cieszę się, John" stwierdził Mycroft ze szczerością w głosie. "Od zawsze wiedziałem, że jesteście dla siebie stworzeni. Chcę, żebyś wiedział, że obaj możecie na mnie liczyć".

John pomimo dobrego humoru zamilkł i teatralnie zmarszczył brwi, udając zdezorientowanego i zbitego z tropu. "Sherlock ma rację, naprawdę stajesz się coraz bardziej sentymentalny. Chociaż prawdę mówiąc, moim zdaniem od zawsze taki byłeś, tylko z jakiegoś powodu w dalszym ciągu starasz się to przed wszystkimi ukryć... Masz kompleks starszego brata" dodał, gdy zmierzył Mycrofta wzrokiem od czubka głowy aż po eleganckie czarne buty.

"Nie wspominaj o tym Sherlockowi. Drugi raz nie dam rady wmówić mu, że może podejmować decyzje bez mojej całkowitej wiedzy i asysty" mruknął wciąż wesoły Mycroft. Ulżyło mu, że mieli tę rozmowę za sobą. Spojrzał na zegarek na dewizce i zręcznym ruchem schował go z powrotem do małej kieszonki na przodzie kamizelki. "Chodź, podwiozę cię do domu".

Gdy wsiedli do samochodu, dołączyła do nich asystentka Mycrofta. Co prawda przywitała się z Johnem, ale sekundę później całkowicie straciła zainteresowanie tym, co działo się wokół niej. Siedziała wpatrzona w telefon, a reagowała tylko wtedy, kiedy geniusz wydawał jej polecenia, a których John zupełnie nie rozumiał. W innych wypadkach udawała głuchą i nieobecną. Gdy wyruszyli spod Klubu Diogenesa, John zaczął dostawać wiadomości od nieznanego numeru. Bał się je odebrać, wciąż mając w pamięci to, co stało się z telefonem Stonera. Mycroft zapewnił go jednak, że jego obawy były całkowicie bezpodstawne, ponieważ ani on, ani tym bardziej jego asystenta nie mieli powodu do psucia jego rzeczy. Przełamał się więc i odczytał SMSa. Zdziwił się, gdy okazało się, że była to wiadomość od Sherlocka. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, gdy przeczytał jej treść.

"Podać ci jego nowy numer?" zapytał Mycrofta w momencie, gdy chował telefon do kieszeni.

"Nie trzeba" zapewnił go geniusz, lekko unosząc i machając palcami. "Sam go zdobędę. Lepiej, żeby nie wiedział, że dałeś mi go już pierwszego dnia" stwierdził z uśmieszkiem na ustach.

Byli w połowie drogi na Baker Street, gdy Mycroft wydał polecenie swojemu kierowcy. Samochód zjechał z drogi i zatrzymał się przy chodniku. John spojrzał na niego pytająco, lecz geniusz jedynie wskazał kiwnięciem głowy na coś za oknem po lewej stronie. John dostrzegł figurę przyjaciela, który przeciskał się między ludźmi, z nosem wbitym w nowy telefon. Gdy znów odwrócił oczy na Mycrofta, poczuł radość, a jednocześnie smutek. Kończyło się coś nieoczekiwanego i jednocześnie zaczynało coś pięknego. Mycroft też musiał to widzieć, ale nie odezwał się słowem. Nawet gdy John wyciągnął z kieszeni obrączkę. Nawet gdy obserwował, jak delikatnie obracał ją między palcami, a później powolnym ruchem oddał mu z szacunkiem. Nie powiedział też nic, gdy John posłał mu smutny uśmiech, wyszedł z samochodu, cicho zamknął drzwi i ruszył w stronę Sherlocka. Poczekali jeszcze chwilę, aż lekarz zniknął za rogiem. Dopiero wtedy odważył się westchnąć głębiej i rozluźnić mięśnie.

"Najtrudniejsza część planu za nami" mruknął, na co jego asystentka nieznacznie uniosła oczy znad telefonu. "Wiedziałem, że będzie trudno, ale postawiłem na właściwego kandydata. Naszemu lekarzowi udało się to, co sądziłem, że nigdy się nie stanie. Oboje potrzebowali tylko impulsu do działania. Zawsze chciałem, żeby Sherlock był szczęśliwy. Wyszło tak, jak zaplanowałem". Jego asystentka spojrzała na niego wzrokiem pełnym wątpliwości. Mogła sobie na to pozwolić, ponieważ Mycroft odwrócony był w stronę okna. Gdyby chciała, mogłaby bez wysiłku przyjrzeć się jego odbiciu w szybie, ale nie musiała tego robić. Znała to tęskne, smutne spojrzenie i nieobecny wyraz twarzy, którym raczył ją raz na jakiś czas. Bez słowa skupiła się znów na ekranie komórki. "Zanosi się na deszcz" stwierdził geniusz, wpatrując się w niebo, a samochód powoli ruszył z miejsca.

  
Sherlock wiedział, że zrobił dobrze, zabierając ze sobą płaszcz. Końcówka lata rozpieszczała londyńczyków. Było ciepło, bezchmurnie i wręcz nienaturalnie duszno. Jednak pogoda w tej części europy miała to do siebie, że była kapryśna i humorzasta niczym panna młoda na godzinę przed swoim ślubem. Po południu zaczęło się chmurzyć i zerwał się wiatr. Wydawało się, że przybierał na sile z każdą minutą. W ciągu zaledwie dwóch kwadransów letnio - jesienne ciepło zmieniło się z typową angielską pogodę. Sherlock od rana czuł, że tak może się stać, dlatego teraz z widoczną dumną na twarzy owinął się dokładniej płaszczem i założył na dłonie rękawiczki. Co prawda nie było aż tak zimno, by musiał chronić palce przed zimnym wiatrem, ale taki miał już nawyk, gdy przebywał na zewnątrz między ludźmi. Szedł wzdłuż głównej ulicy, ignorując rzadkie, ale ciekawskie spojrzenia niektórych przechodzących obok ludzi. Odkąd stał się popularny, między innymi za sprawą Johna, raz na jakiś czas spotykał się z fanami, którzy potrafili chodzić za nim dosłownie wszędzie. Cieszył się, że przynajmniej teraz miał trochę spokoju. Było tak dlatego, że wiatr wzmagał się coraz bardziej, a chociaż niebo poczerniało od chmur, to ludzie umykali przed deszczem, który mógł spaść w każdej chwili.

Był zadowolony, że udało mu się spędzić ten czas, nie myśląc o bracie i o tym, co robił z Johnem. Pomogło mu w tym dochodzenie, jakie prowadził na miejscu zbrodni. Kiedy Lestrade pojawił się w mieszkaniu i poprosił go o pomoc, nie miał ochoty ani zamiaru zajmować się tą jak mu się zdawało nudną sprawą. Po godzinie bezcelowego chodzenia po mieście zorientował się jednak, że to nie odwróci jego myśli od Johna. Zdecydował, że może jednak poświęci swój czas i spełni dobry uczynek, pomagając inspektorowi w rozwiązaniu sprawy i dotarciu na randkę z Molly na czas. Co prawda dochodzenie było krótkie, bo i zbrodnia nie wymagała wiele dochodzenia, ale pomogło mu to wytrzymać ten męczący okres oczekiwania. W drodze powrotnej zahaczył jeszcze o salon z telefonami. Momentalnie postanowił wysłać przyjacielowi sprawozdanie z zakończonej sprawy. Wyciągnął telefon z pudełka, a wszystkie dodatki w tym ładowarkę wsadził do kieszeni płaszcza. Pudełko zostawił na sklepowej ladzie, ignorując dziwne spojrzenie sprzedawcy. Ruszył w drogę powrotną na Baker Street. W międzyczasie pisał do Johna wiadomości, nie spoglądając przed siebie, co nie było dla niego problemem. Znał Londyn i jego ulice lepiej niż własną kieszeń.

John nie odpowiadał, co niespecjalnie go zdziwiło. Najwidoczniej rozmowa między nim a Mycroftem trochę się przedłużyła. Sherlock postanowił nie rozmyślać o tym, z jakich powodów mogło tak być. Nie chciał denerwować się i dołować niepotrzebnymi i niezbyt wesołymi myślami, które mimowolnie mu się nasuwały. Ufał Johnowi. Powtarzał sobie, że po tym, jak zachowywał się po powrocie i dzisiejszego poranka, miał prawo wrócić do domu z nadzieją na wspólne życie u go boku. Życie inne niż do tej pory. Telefon milczał. Sherlock zastanawiał się, czy powinien wykorzystać ten czas na wprowadzeniu do niego numerów pozostałych znajomych i rodziny. Uświadomił sobie jednak, że oprócz numeru Johna, zupełnie nie pamiętał pozostałych. Chociaż może i pamiętał, ale musiałby wejść do pałacu umysłu i dogłębnie poszperać we wszystkich jego zakamarkach, by przypomnieć sobie ciągi cyfr. Wolał ten czas spędzić na rozmyślaniu o najlepszym przyjacielu. Było to nieporównywalnie przyjemniejsze doświadczenie.

Minął Londyńską Szkołę Ekonomii i Politologii, a później Muzeum Brytyjskie, jak zwykle będące okupowane przez turystów. Wiatr po raz kolejny rozwiał mu włosy, a także kołnierz płaszcza i niedopiętej koszuli. Miał zamiar sprawdzić, czy John odpisał na którąś z jego wiadomości, lecz dłoń, która wędrowała do jego kieszeni, została schwytana w mocnym uścisku. Odwrócił głowę i wtedy zobaczył Johna. Uśmiechniętego Johna. Jego Johna. Serce przez moment stanęło mu w miejscu, poczuł dreszcz na plecach, a gdy lekarz jeszcze mocniej zacisnął jego dłoń, czuł, jak ciało opuszcza dziwny i nienazwany dotąd hamulec, który trzymał go w miejscu przez te wszystkie lata. Jego John. Tak. Jego. Teraz mógł to powiedzieć na głos. Po latach trosk, wyrzeczeń, uczucia odrzucenia i nieodwzajemnionej miłości otrzymał ostatecznie możliwość kochania i bycia kochanym przez najważniejszą osobę w jego życiu. Wszystko świadczyło o tym, że od tej chwili jego życie zmieni się po raz kolejny i to znów za sprawą Johna. Musiał wyglądać niepoważnie, ponieważ zobaczył i usłyszał szczery śmiech przyjaciela, który mówił coś do niego swoim ciepłym głosem. Zamiast słów, słyszał pisk w uszach i szum pompowanej krwi. Musiał mieć pewność, że to była prawda. Że John okazywał mu swoje uczucia i to przed całym światem. Odwrócił wzrok na swoją dłoń, otoczoną jego palcami. Gdy przekonał się, że to działo się naprawdę, spojrzał na Johna lekko zamglonymi oczami. Nie wiedział, dlaczego wszystko było lekko rozmazane. Powoli zaczynał odzyskiwać słuch, lecz zamiast głosu przyjaciela słyszał tylko szum przejeżdżających samochodów, rozmowy mijanych ludzi oraz odgłos maszyn budowniczych gdzieś w oddali. Dopiero po jakimś czasie zrozumiał, że John stał w miejscu i wpatrywał się w niego z lekkim zaniepokojeniem. Nie chciał zaczynać tego pięknego rozdziału od martwienia go, dlatego, aby pokazać, że powodem jego milczenia była nieopisana radość i ulga, podniósł rękę przyjaciela do swoich ust. Pocałował ją i na chwilę przytulił do policzka.

John nie odpowiedział od razu. Przyglądał mu się, a po chwili uśmiechnął w taki sposób, w jaki potrafił to robić tylko on. Wzmocnił uścisk na ręce i spokojnie pociągnął za sobą w stronę Baker Street.

Czy był świadomy, jak wiele znaczył dla niego ten gest? Jak wiele razy marzył o tym, by spacerować u jego boku tak, by inni mieli dowód na to, jaką miłością darzył najlepszego przyjaciela? Sherlock nie wiedział, czy John przełamał się, czy po prostu przestał przejmować zdaniem innych ludzi, którym bardzo łatwo przychodziło ocenianie innych. Ale skoro otworzył się na tyle, by iść z nim, trzymając się za rękę, Sherlock był bardziej niż chętny, by mu na to pozwolić. Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co się działo. To prawda, że w Wenecji posuwał się dalej i kusił Johna próbami pocałunków, przytulaniem i zachowaniem, którego zawsze chciał spróbować. To prawda, że jawnie go uwodził. To jednak była Wenecja. Miasto zakochanych, gdzie wszystko miało swoje usprawiedliwienie. Uwodził Johna, bo chciał uświadomić mu, że związek z Mycroftem, chociaż udawany, nie miał racji bytu. Że to on powinien być jego jedynym kandydatem na potencjalnego partnera. Bał się, że utraci go i znów straci szansę na wyznanie togo, co czuł. Robił to wszystko ze świadomością, że w razie niepowodzenia mógłby w łatwy sposób usprawiedliwić się otoczeniem, zmianą środowiska i ogólną iluzją bajki, którą tworzyło miasto na wodzie. W Londynie wszystko wyglądało inaczej. Tu było prawdziwiej. Realia i konsekwencje miały szerszy wydźwięk na ulicach Londynu, niż w mieście gdzie nikt ich nie znał, a decyzje i wydarzenia wydawały się bardziej snem niż prawdą. Gdy John trzymał go za rękę i dumnie szedł u jego boku, pokazywał wszystkim, że zdecydował. Że podjął decyzję i której zamierzał się trzymać bez względu na wszystko. Że ich uczucia były prawdziwe i nikt nie mógł ich podważyć. Sherlock poczuł, że należał w końcu do Johna tak jak on do niego.

Z każdym krokiem byli bliżej domu. Byli szczęśliwi i gotowi okazać sobie miłość w każdej chwili. Śpieszyli się na Baker Street, ponieważ świadomość tego, co robili, zaczynała ogarniać ich całe ciała. Mimo pośpiechu i tłoczących się myśli Sherlockowi coś nie pasowało. Chciał jak najszybciej poczuć na sobie dotyk skóry Johna. Niechętnie, ale za to delikatnie puścił rękę Johna. Chciał jak najszybciej zmazać zaskoczenie z jego twarzy, dlatego szorstkim ruchem zerwał rękawiczkę z dłoni i splótł palce z palcami przyjaciela.

"Tak lepiej" stwierdził, uśmiechając się szczerze.

"To aż taka różnica?" zapytał John, lekko unosząc jedną brew i kącik ust.

"Tak" pokiwał głową. "Nawet nie sobie nie wyobrażasz, jak wielka" stwierdził ochrypłym głosem. Miał ochotę pocałować Johna tu i teraz. Ledwo powstrzymywał się przed pochyleniem głowy i sięgnięciem po jego mokre wargi. Uniemożliwił mu to nowy telefon, który zawibrował i wydał z siebie głośny irytujący dźwięk. Niechętnie wyciągnął go z kieszeni i odczytał wiadomość. Skrzywił się, co wywołało zrozumiałą reakcję Johna.

"O co chodzi?" zapytał.

"To Mycroft" mruknął Sherlock, szybko wyciszając komórkę i chowając ją do kieszeni. "Nalega, żebym zapisał sobie jego numer".

"To nie ja" zapewnił go John.

"Wiem". Oczywiście, że wierzył przyjacielowi. Mycroft miał nie tylko możliwość, ale i motywację, by napisać pod jego nowy numer właśnie teraz. Nie wątpił o jego celowym działaniu. Najwidoczniej nie mógł się powstrzymać, żeby choć trochę napsuć mu krwi. Akurat teraz, gdy zmierzał z Johnem do mieszkania, by przypieczętować ich związek. Sherlock nie miał jednak zamiaru pozwolić, by te małe złośliwości ze strony Mycrofta wpłynęły na jego dobry humor. Zacisnął mocniej palce, dają tym samym Johnowi wskazówkę, by nie zatrzymywali się więcej w drodze do domu. "Zapomnij o Mycroftcie. Teraz jesteś ze mną".

"A tak swoją drogą, Sherlock..." zaczął ze słyszalnym zmęczeniem. Ledwo nadążał za długimi nogami przyjaciela. "Co to za filmy oglądałeś tak namiętnie w swoim starym telefonie? Molly wspominała, że nie mogła przez nie spać. Mnie też raz obudziły".

Sherlock nie mógł się nadziwić, jakimi drogami chodziły myśli Johna. Przypuszczał, że głośny i niekontrolowany sygnał wiadomości, skojarzył mu się z odgłosami, jakie słyszał z jego telefonu, gdy leżeli na wygodnej pościeli w hotelowym łóżku. Mimo wszystko skojarzenia przyjaciela i ich szybkość robiła na nim wrażenie. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, gdy przypomniał sobie obrazy, które tak namiętnie studiował z ekranu komórki. Posłał Johnowi zniewalające spojrzenie i mruknął swoim barytonem. "Chętnie pokażę ci ich efekt. Samych filmów wolę ci oszczędzić".

John zadrżał.

Sherlock wierzył, że było to spowodowane tym, co powiedział i jak zadziałało to na jego wyobraźnię, a chłodnym wiatrem, który wiał teraz niewyobrażalnie mocno. Pierwsze krople deszczu zaznaczyły ślady na ich twarzach. Na szczęście od mieszkania dzieliła ich jedna ulica. Resztę drogi pokonali biegiem. Wpadli do środka, zatrzasnęli drzwi i opadli plecami na ścianę holu. Sherlock momentalnie przypomniał sobie dzień, w którym wszystko się zaczęło. Dzień, który spędził z Johnem, który zapoczątkował tak wiele i scalił ich relację. Moment, gdy stali zmęczeni, ale rozbawieni po pierwszej wspólnej przygodzie, był idealną kopią obecnej chwili. Z tą różnicą, że teraz łączyła ich silniejsza więź i uczucie. Uczucie miłości. Sherlock wpatrywał się w oczy przyjaciela, wciąż nie mogąc uwierzyć, jak potoczyło się jego życie. Powoli zmienił pozycję, stając przed Johnem i lekko przyciskając go do ściany. Patrzył na niego tak długo, że lekarz ostatecznie nie wytrzymał, chwycił go za klapy płaszcza i pociągnął w dół do pocałunku. Ich pierwszego, namiętnego i trochę nieporadnego pocałunku.

Droga po schodach wydawała się długa i kręta. Sherlock miał wrażenie, że podczas jego nieobecności pani Hudson przerobiła mieszkanie, zwiększając liczbę schodków, przesuwając ściany i dodając niezliczoną ilość niepotrzebnych rzeczy na ich drodze. Kiedy dotarli w końcu do sypialni, byli spoceni i mokrzy od wspólnej śliny. Koszule zatraciły się gdzieś w połowie drogi, podobnie jak buty i skarpetki Johna. Drzwi do sypialni otworzyli z hukiem, podobnie je też zamknęli. Opadli na łóżko wymieniając się pocałunkami i pieszcząc swoje ciała chciwymi dłońmi. Sherlock miał wrażenie, że o czymś zapomniał. Przez chwilę męczyła go ta myśl, lecz zniknęła, gdy John przyssał się do jego szyi. Z rozkoszy zamknął oczy, wygiął się do tyłu i westchnął głośno. Miał zamiar pokazać Johnowi, jak bardzo ubóstwiał go i kochał. Chciał udowodnić, że jego miłość była większa, niż mógł to sobie wyobrazić. Pragnął ostatecznie dowieźć, że pomimo opinii zimnego socjopaty, którego grał przed innymi ludźmi, tak naprawdę potrafił kochać całym sercem, poświęcać się dla ukochanej osoby i sprawić, żeby była szczęśliwa. Jego pragnienia, chęci i zamiary roztopiły się jednak pod gorącym oddechem, głębokimi pocałunkami i pozostałymi cudownymi rzeczami, jakimi obdarzał go w tej chwili John. Ukochany John. Pozwalał mu się pieścić i chociaż sam nie miał wprawy, odwdzięczał się, jak tylko umiał. Gdy ich nagie ciała połączyły się w jedność, zadrżał, wypuszczając z gardła długi i przeciągły dźwięk rozkoszy. Od tak dawna pragnął doświadczyć tego uczucia, chociaż długo wątpił, czy kiedykolwiek będzie mu dane je poznać. Gdy John ocierał się o niego, gdy sapał do jego ucha i gdy szeptał słowa, których przez podniecenie nie potrafił rozróżnić, modlił się o to, by nie okazało się to wszystko snem. Jednym z jego marzeń. Jawą, która rozpływała się po otwarciu oczu. Jednak pocałunki Johna, jego natarczywość i zręczność uświadamiały mu, jak bardzo rzeczywistość różniła się od najśmielszych marzeń. Przekonał się o tym, gdy jego ciałem wstrząsnął dreszcz i spazm. Gdy zaszumiało mu w głowie, a świat wokół zawirował pod wpływem przyjemności, jakiej doznał w dole brzucha.

Drżał długo, jednocześnie zaciskając zęby na ramieniu Johna, który trwał w miejscu i wtulony w jego ciało oddychał głęboko, próbując dojść do siebie po efektownym i bardzo przyjemnym doświadczeniu. Leżeli w swoich objęciach spoceni, zmęczeni, a jednocześnie odprężeni, bo oto stało się w końcu, że dwie pokrewne dusze znalazły się po wielu latach szukania. Stali się jednym. Ich miłość, choć pokrętna i naznaczona wieloma przeszkodami, okazała się prawdziwa i trwała. Dowodem na to byli oni sami. Pomimo trudnych momentów zawsze mogli na sobie polegać, zawsze do siebie wracali. Bez względu na wszystko byli dla siebie najważniejsi. To dla niego John stanął twarzą w twarz z największym strachem i obawą. Obawą przed odrzuceniem. Przełamał się, bo pokochał go takim, jakim był. Sherlock najchętniej nie wypuszczałby go ze swoich objęć. Kochał odgłos bijącego w nim serca i dotyku ciepłych kochających palców, które uspokajająco pieściły jego włosy.

Z rozmyślań wyrwał go huk pioruna gdzieś w oddali, a także dziwny odgłos dochodzący zza oka. Otwartego okna. To właśnie o nim zapomniał, gdy ogarnęło go dziwne przeczucie sprzed kilku minut. Skupił słuch na rytmicznym i jednostajnym dźwięku. W momencie, gdy zorientował się, że z całą pewnością było to klaskanie, usłyszał męski głos, należący do jednego z lokatorów pani Turner.

"Nareszcie!" krzyknął tak, by było go słychać. "Długo wam to zajęło!".

Poczuł, jak John zastygł w miejscu z nosem wbitym w zgięciu jego szyi. Jednak chwilę później usłyszał cichy chichot, który udzieli się i jemu. "Wygląda na to, że dzisiejszą kolację będziemy musieli przyszykować sobie sami" powiedział, gdy John podniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego zamglonymi oczami, przepełnionymi też rozbawieniem.

"Bo?" zapytał ochrypłym głosem.

"Bo pani Hudson będzie miała ciekawsze rzeczy do roboty niż gotowanie jajek i parzenie herbaty".

Uśmiechnął się po raz kolejny. Sherlock kochał ten widok. Kochał też ciepło jego ciała i fakt, że mogli leżeć nadzy i odprężeni w swoich ramionach. Kolejny huk sprawił, że John odwrócił nieco głowę i spojrzał na otwarte okno. Krople deszczu coraz głośniej i częściej zaczęły uderzać w parapet, a ciemne chmury szczelnie otuliły niebo, spowijając okolicę ciemnością. Wiatr wdmuchiwał do sypialni orzeźwiające powietrze. John ponownie wbił spokojny wzrok w obserwującego go Sherlocka. "Wiesz..." zaczął i oparł się na zgiętym łokciu "...wolę nieprzewidywalną londyńską pogodę niż weneckie upały". Nawet jeśli czekał na odpowiedź, nie pozwolił mu jej udzielić, ani zareagować na jego słowa. Westchnął teatralnie i położył czoło na jego ramieniu. "Cholera" powiedział. "Zapomniałem o margaretce".

"O czym?" zapytał szczerze zaskoczony Sherlock. Zmarszczył brwi, ale nie spodziewał się niczego złego.

"O kwiatku, który od ciebie dostałem" podniósł głowę i posłał mu smutne spojrzenie. "Został w wazonie".

Sherlock uśmiechnął się, unosząc wysoko kącik ust. "Kupię ci ich, ile tylko będziesz chciał".

"Trzymam cię za słowo" stwierdził z powagą, jakby mały kwiatek, którego zapomniał, miał dla niego najwyższą wartość. Może i w rzeczywistości tak było. "Teraz w takim razie pokaż mi w końcu to, czego się nauczyłeś z tych filmików" powiedział uwodzicielko, wśród huków nadchodzącej burzy.

"Czego tylko sobie życzysz" A tak przy okazji..." nie czekając na pozwolenie, delikatnie popchnął Johna na materac i zawisł nad nim z szerokim uśmiechem. "Ja też o czymś zapomniałem". Pochylił się i pocałował go z czułością. "Zapomniałem powiedzieć, że cię kocham".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minęło dużo czasu od ostatniej aktualizacji, ale w końcu jest! Napisałam, poprawiłam, opublikowałam. Dziękuję wszystkim za wsparcie, komentarze i za wytrwałość. Mam nadzieję, że każdy znalazł tu coś dla siebie. Chciałam podziękować też Luthien, za jej pomysły i zgodę na kontynuację. Wszystko, co się tu znalazło, miało jej błogosławieństwo. Pomysł na podwójne zakończenie również. To był jej pomysł, a ja miałam tę przyjemność, by przelać jej pomysły na ekran, by zamienić je w słowa. Jeżeli macie jakieś pytania, chętnie na nie odpowiem. Jestem też ciekawa, jakie wybraliście zakończenie; czy zmienilibyście coś albo dodali. Z przyjemnością podyskutuję na ten temat:) Pozdrawiam wszystkich!


	5. Chapter 5

JOHNCROFT

"Zaparkować za rogiem, sir?". Barczysty mężczyzna w garniturze wpatrzony był przed siebie, lecz doskonały słuch pozwalał mu usłyszeć odpowiedź z tylnej części samochodu, bez konieczności oglądania się za siebie.

Mycroft pociągnął za klamkę. "Dzisiaj nie ma takiej potrzeby". Wątpił, czy skradanie się i gra w swego rodzaju podchody miała jakikolwiek sens. Rozmowa, która czaiła się gdzieś na horyzoncie i tak musiała nastąpić. Efekt zaskoczenia nie był jednak pozytywem w tej sytuacji, mógł tylko wywołać niepotrzebne napięcia. Ostatecznie od powrotu z Wenecji minęła nieco ponad doba, a to dość krótki czas, jak na wpraszanie się bez zaproszenia tam, gdzie nie było się oczekiwanym i mile widzianym. Przynajmniej przez jedną osobę. Nie. Ukradkowa wizyta nie wchodziła w tej sytuacji w grę. Westchnął, gdy zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi i spojrzał na wejście do mieszkania. Złoty numer jaśniał na tle czarnej farby. Kołatka wisiała przekrzywiona. Jak zwykle poprawił ją, gdy zbliżył się do drzwi. Spodziewał się, że będą otwarte i rzeczywiście tak było. Uchyliły się do środka, po lekkim przekręceniu klamki. Pachniało jak zawsze. Lekko zatęchłymi tapetami. Starym drewnem. Kurzem i substancjami chemicznymi, które po tylu latach zdążyły wsiąknąć w ściany. Doskonale pamiętał czasy, gdy martwił się o zdrowie Sherlocka. Jego zamiłowanie do chemii i doświadczeń nieraz miało katastrofalne skutki w rodzinnym domu. Na szczęście teraz dbał o niego John. Ne przeszkadzało to jednak Mycroftowi w kontrolowaniu brata. Znał na pamięć każdy metr mieszkania, a by rozluźnić się nieco przed nadchodzącą konfrontacją, skupił swój umysł właśnie na niedoskonałościach i innych szczegółach, prowadzących na piętro.

Dotyk chropowatej tapety, maskującej niedociągnięcia architekta. Skrzypnięcie schodów. Coraz intensywniejszy chemiczny zapach, unoszący się z kuchni. Chwilowe, oślepiające światło pochodzące od lampy niedopasowanej długością i wielkością do wąskiego holu. Powiew dusznego, ale niespodziewanie przyjemnego powietrza, po szerszym otworzeniu ostatnich drzwi. Zirytowany wzrok Sherlocka. Głośne zamknięcie książki, którą czytał najpewniej dla dobra nadchodzącego doświadczenia. Leżący na ziemi manekin z dziwnie ułożonymi ramionami. Rozsypane wokół końcówki igieł. Odgłos skrzypnięcia fotela i trzeszczącej skóry. Nieme zaproszenie do rozmowy, naszpikowane ostrymi spojrzeniami i kontrolowanymi ruchami palców.

Usiadł jak zwykle. Elegancko, bez pośpiechu. Mimowolnie strzepnął z podłokietnika mały okruch, który nie powinien się tam znaleźć. Gdy uniósł wzrok, zobaczył intensywne spojrzenie Sherlocka. Obaj wiedzieli, dlaczego przyszedł, dlatego przedłużanie milczenia nie miało sensu.

"Sherlock...".

"Herbaty?" zapytał nagle młodszy geniusz, unosząc w dłoni filiżankę. "Nie jest co prawda za ciepła, ale John poszedł z panią Hudson po jakieś ciasteczka. Jeżeli poczekasz, to może się na nie załapiesz" powiedział, po czym upił trochę wywaru. Wykrzywił się przy tym dość wyraźnie, ponieważ smak burzył fakt, że herbata była zimna.

Mycroft zacisnął usta. "Nie jesteśmy dziećmi, Sherlock. Sądziłem, że wyrosłeś już z przekomarzanek i złośliwości. Obaj wiemy, dlaczego tu jestem".

Nie odpowiedział. Z poważną miną odstawił filiżankę na mały stolik i poprawił się na fotelu. "Przyszedłeś, by wmówić mi," zaczął spokojnie "że moje uczucia do Johna są wyolbrzymione z powodu pośpiechu i w przypływie chwili. Że nagle otworzyły ci się oczy i dostrzegłeś to, co ja widziałem w nim od początku. Na pewno spróbujesz mnie przekonać, że jesteś po mojej stronie. A to, że chcesz odebrać mi Johna, nie wpłynie na nasze stosunki. Przedstawisz mi to tylko w łagodny sposób. Tak jak zwykle robisz to, bałamucąc współpracowników ładnymi słowami, nieoddającymi w rzeczywistości powagi sytuacji i podejmowanych decyzji".

"Przyszedłem cię zapewnić, że nie zbliżę się do niego". Te słowa zaskoczyły Sherlocka. Widział to w jego oczach. "Wiele razy pozwalałem na to, byś to ty wychodził z inicjatywą. Zgadzałem się na twoje wybory, chociaż nieraz wątpiłem w ich słuszność. Pozwalałem ci na to, bo od zawsze potrzebowałeś niezależności i samodzielności. Wszystko, co robiłem, robiłem z myślą o tobie i twoim dobru. Jeżeli John zdecyduje, że chciałby w końcu ułożyć sobie z tobą życie, będę szczęśliwy, mogąc was wspierać". Zamilkł na moment, by pozbierać myśli. Nagle z jakiegoś powodu wszystkie wyparowały z jego umysłu. Nie tak zaplanował sobie rozmowę z bratem, ale skoro ją zaczął, musiał też skończyć. "Nie będą namawiać go do niczego innego" dodał po dłuższej chwili milczenia. Podniósł wzrok i wbił go w brata. "Rozumiesz, że nie można zmusić drugiego człowieka do uczuć? Nie mamy aż takiej mocy, by wmuszać komuś zachowania i emocje, których sami po nim oczekujemy".

Sherlock milczał. Nie zaszczycił brata ani spojrzeniem, ani odpowiedzią, co było dowodem, że słowa Mycrofta dotarły do jego kędzierzawej głowy.

"Decyzję podejmie John. Ja na niego nie wpłynę" kontynuował starszy Holmes już nieco spokojniej. "Proszę cię, żebyś i ty tego nie robił. Bo bez względu na to, co wybierze i co zamierza, musi zrobić to sam. Jakikolwiek nacisk sprawi, że już zawsze będzie się zastanawiać, co by było, gdyby... Wiem, że kochasz go jak przyjaciela. Bądź nim zatem i wspieraj go, bez względu na to, co zadecyduje". Ciężko przychodziła mu to rozmowa. Pierwszy raz spotkał się z taką sytuacją. Wcześniej nie zazdrościł bratu przyjaciół, bo i nie miał ich wielu, teraz jednak wspólna znajomość znaczyła dla nich obu coś więcej. Rozmowa na jego temat zawsze należała do tych drażliwych. "To, co się stało między nami w Wenecji...".

"Proszę, oszczędź mi tego". Sherlock odchylił na moment głowę do tyłu niczym małe dziecko, okazujące w ten sposób swoje niezadowolenie. Dłonie, które do tej pory trzymał nonszalancko blisko ciała, położył z rezygnacją na oparciach fotela.

Mycroft rozumiał jego zachowanie i irytację. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że stąpa po kruchym lodzie. Miał zamiar jednak wyjaśnić wszystko, by nie było niedomówień. By Sherlock miał pełen obraz sytuacji i nie wyciągał wniosków, które mogłyby tylko zaszkodzić w danej chwili. "Chcę tylko powiedzieć, że nie planowałem tego" powiedział, pomimo zniecierpliwienia odmalowującego się na twarzy brata. "Nigdy nie chciałem odebrać ci najważniejszej osoby w twoim życiu. Nigdy nie miałem planów związanych z Johnem".

"Doprawdy?" zapytał Sherlock, starając się, by jego zdziwienie było jak najbardziej słyszalne. "Wydaje mi się co innego. Nie jesteś aż tak dobrym aktorem, Mycroft. Mam wierzyć, że przed tym teatrzykiem, jaki odegrałeś w Wenecji, nie miałeś zamiaru wykorzystać go w swoim planie? Że używałeś jego imienia przez te kilka lat, bo nie miałeś do wyboru innych ludzi?" zapytał trochę głośniej, niż było to potrzebne.

Mycroft wiedział, że Sherlock rzadko używał uniesionego tonu. Jego nerwy musiały być wyjątkowo rozchwiane w tej chwili i wcale mu się nie dziwił. "Sherlock, rozmawialiśmy już na ten temat. Kilka godzin po twoim niespodziewanym przylocie. Powtarzam. Wybrałem Johna w przypływie chwili. Wydawał mi się najbardziej odpowiedzialnym i godnym zaufania człowiekiem. Dlatego jego imię pojawiło się w mojej głowie jako pierwsze".

"A ja powtarzam. Nie wierzę" warknął, odwracając głowę w stronę kominka.

Zniecierpliwienie dało w końcu o sobie znać. "Nie chcę odbierać ci własności, jak zapewne o nim myślisz". Zaskoczone spojrzenie Sherlocka udzieliło się i jemu. Zamilkł, wpatrując się w zszokowaną minę brata. Nie miał pojęcia, jak długo minęło, zanim był w stanie ponownie wydobyć z siebie głos. Zdołał jedynie odchrząknąć i zamrugać oczami.

"Nigdy nie myślałem o nim w ten sposób" złość i smutek były wyczuwalne w cichym głosie Sherlocka.

"Masz rację. Przepraszam" powiedział z pokorą, gdy doszło do niego, że nie tylko jego zachowanie było godne pożałowania, ale też sprawił bratu przykrość swoimi słowami. "Oczywiście wiem, że nigdy nie traktowałeś go, jak swoją własność. Nie chciałem, by to tak zabrzmiało" ledwo był w stanie wytrzymać jego spojrzenie. Żałował, że dał się sprowokować i stracił cierpliwość, którą przecież szczycił się na co dzień. Nie miał zamiaru ranić brata, a jednak robił to za każdym razem, gdy w grę wchodziła osoba Johna. "Przepraszam" powtórzył szczerze, co nieco uspokoiło młodszego Holmesa. Sherlock znów odwrócił twarz. Był mniej zdenerwowany, lecz smutek pozostał. "Bracie, przestraszyłeś się myślą, że John może cię zostawić. Że możesz zostać sam. On jest twoim najlepszym przyjacielem. Takim, który zawsze stoi u twego boku i wspiera cię, chociaż czasami nawet ja mam wątpliwości czy dobrze robi. Zaufaj mu. Ostatnią rzeczą o jakiej myśli to wyrządzenie ci krzywdy. Bez względu na decyzję, ty zawsze będziesz u niego na pierwszym miejscu. Wiem, że trudno ci w to teraz uwierzyć, ale ani on, ani ja nie planowaliśmy takiego rozwoju wypadków. I jeżeli okaże się, że będzie miał jakiekolwiek wątpliwości co do tego, czy czuje coś do mnie, od razu dam mu do zrozumienia, że jego wahanie oznacza tylko jedno. Zapomnimy o sprawie" zakończył swoją przemowę z ulgą, że miał ją już za sobą. Trudno mu było znaleźć słowa, ująć w nie swoje myśli. Dlatego, kiedy powiedział już wszystko, co miał zamiar powiedzieć, poczuł ochotę zapadnięcia się w miękki i przytulny fotel Johna. Nie pozwalała mu na to sytuacja. Wciąż bowiem czekał na reakcję Sherlocka. Na jakąkolwiek reakcję na jego słowa, która upewniłaby go o tym, że jego brat zrozumiał przekaz i która pozwoliła wywnioskować, czy dobrze zrobił, wybierając ten dzień na szczerą rozmowę. Czekanie przedłużało się niemiłosiernie, ale atmosfera nie gęstniała. A to był dobry znak. Mycroft znał się na tym i wiedział, kiedy działanie, którego się podjął, szło w dobrym kierunku. Teraz najważniejszy był czas. Postanowił dać go Sherlockowi tyle, ile potrzebował. Najciszej jak tylko mógł, wstał z wygodnego fotela Johna i starając się uniknąć trzeszczących paneli podłogowych, podszedł do drzwi. Na sam koniec odwrócił się do wciąż milczącego i zamyślonego brata.

"Możesz być pewny, że zachowam tę rozmowę dla siebie. Przemyśl to, co powiedziałem i pozwól Johnowi podjąć samodzielnie decyzję" powiedział, chwytając klamkę w zlodowaciałą od stresu dłoń. "Pamiętaj, że zależy mi na tobie. Tak samo, jak twojemu przyjacielowi".

Dalsze starania, by zakończyć rozmowę w najmniej konfliktowy sposób, nie miały sensu. Mycroft widział, że Sherlock zanurzony był już we własnych myślach. Sam również musiał przemyśleć kilka ważnych rzeczy, chociaż w odróżnieniu od brata miał też inne obowiązki na głowie. Po powrocie niemal natychmiast wziął się do dalszej pracy. Mógł co prawda zaangażować w to swoich ludzi, ale myślenie o Johnie, o tym, co ich spotkało, zajmowało zbyt dużo czasu. Zaczął obawiać się, że emocje, jakie pojawiały się, gdy pomyślał o lekarzu, zawładną nim całkowicie, a to nie miało prawa się wydarzyć. Przynajmniej w tej chwili. Nie był pewny, co do jego decyzji, a przewidywanie jego wyborów mijało się z celem. John wielokrotnie udowodnił mu, że mimo iż na zewnątrz wydawał się prosty do rozszyfrowania, tak naprawdę potrafił zachować się w zupełnie nieracjonalny i zaskakujący sposób. Myślenie o ewentualnej wspólnej przyszłości musiał zostawić do czasu, gdy John ostatecznie rozwieje jego wątpliwości. Wolnym krokiem schodził ze skrzypiących schodów, próbując poukładać jakoś kłębiące się myśli. Gdy zamknął za sobą główne drzwi i gdy zbliżył się do czarnego samochodu, zauważył kątem oka dwie zbliżające się w jego stronę osoby.

"Mycroft?".

Zaskoczony głos Johna wyrwał go z rozmyślań. Odwrócił się w jego stronę. Pierwszą rzeczą, jaka rzuciła mu się w oczy, były srebrne włosy lekarza, mieniące się w blasku słonecznego dnia, ciemnoniebieskie spojrzenie i opalona skóra, która w niezwykły sposób kontrastowała z kolorem jego włosów. Dostrzegł reklamówki w dłoniach i listę, najpewniej zakupów, wystającą z kieszeni spodni. Dopiero po chwili zobaczył też panią Hudson. Nieco mniej rozradowaną jego widokiem, co było całkowicie zrozumiałe. Zaskoczenie a później niemal panika w jej oczach sprawiły, że to na niej skupił swój wzrok dłużej.

"Mycroft, co ty tu robisz o tej porze? Coś się stało? Coś z Sherlockiem?" zapytała szybko, spoglądając na okna mieszkania. "Tylko nie mów, że rozlał ten płyn z lodówki. Tyle razy mu mówiłam, żeby pozbył się tego paskudztwa, zanim zniszczy moją podłogę".

"Proszę nie panikować, pani Hudson" uspokoił ją, wzdychając. "Pani podłoga jest bezpieczna".

"To dobrze. Już miałam zamiar pójść tam i powiedzieć, co sądzę o tych jego eksperymentach" powiedziała już mniej zdenerwowanym tonem.

Mycroft rzucił lekarzowi szybkie spojrzenie. "Sherlock przez kilka dni niczego nie nawyrabia. A temu mieszkaniu i tak już nic nie zaszkodzi". Kąśliwy ton sprawił, że wbiła w niego spojrzenie.

"Co masz na myśli?" zapytała, marszcząc brwi.

"Popękane i brudne ściany, trzeszczące podłogi, grzyb za szafką w kuchni..." zaczął wymieniać, nawet na chwilę nie patrząc na zdziwioną twarz gospodyni. "Radziłbym też wymienić piekarnik. Może pani wypieki przestaną pachnieć wiktoriańskim kurzem".

Pani Hudson zacisnęła zęby. Zabrała reklamówki z rąk Johna i nie czekając na kolejne kąśliwe uwagi na temat jej mieszkania, odwróciła się na pięcie. "Porozmawiam z twoją matką, młody człowieku" warknęła głośno i zdecydowanie. Chwilę później zniknęła za drzwiami.

"Jeżeli chciałeś porozmawiać na osobności, mogłeś to inaczej rozegrać" powiedział widocznie rozbawiony John. Gdy spojrzał na Mycrofta, zobaczył, że przyglądał mu się intensywnie, i poważnie, chociaż na jego ustach również igrał mały uśmiech. Nie czuł się zbyt komfortowo, gdy starszy z braci patrzył na niego w ten sposób. Czuł się niemal zjadany żywcem. Skrzyżował ramiona na piersi i kiwnął głową w stronę mieszkania. "Molly poprosiła panią Hudson, by pomogła upiec jej jakieś ciasto. Chyba na spotkanie z Gregiem" wyjaśnił, choć nie wątpił, że Mycroft wydedukował to szybciej, niż jemu zajęło dostrzeżenie czarnego samochodu przed ich mieszkaniem.

"Widzę, że tym razem panna Hooper postanowiła wziąć sprawy we własne ręce" Mycroft ze zrozumieniem pokiwał głową. Spojrzał gdzieś ponad ramieniem Johna. Wyglądał na kogoś zatraconego w swoich myślach. "Zadziwiające jak zamiana otoczenia może wpłynąć na zachowanie ludzi. Stają się odważniejsi i są w stanie podjąć ryzyko, o jakim nawet wcześniej nie myśleli. Wenecja to doprawdy magiczne miejsce". Gdy odwrócił wzrok na milczącego Johna, zauważył, że kręcił kciukiem obrączkę, którą wciąż miał na palcu. Widok ten tak wstrząsnął Mycroftem, że przez moment bez słowa stał wpatrzony w mały, złoty przedmiot. Jak mógł go przeoczyć? John przez cały ten czas miał go na sobie? Czy widok pierścionka na palcu lekarza, był już dla niego tak naturalny, że zupełnie zapomniał o istnieniu innej możliwości? Czy to był dobry znak? Raczej tak. Gdyby miał więcej czasu, doszedłby do dogłębniejszych wniosków. Czasu jednak nie miał. Sytuacja zaskoczyła go, tym bardziej że zupełnie nie pomyślał o skutkach, jakie mogło mieć zachowanie i decyzje Johna względem tego małego przedmiotu. W głębi serca czuł jednak, że był to dobry omen. Świadomość tego wylała przyjemne ciepło wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Miał ochotę ująć jego dłoń i pocałować palec, a później całą dłoń lekarza. W tej chwili jednak musiał wyjaśnić nieporozumienie. John najwyraźniej wyszedł z błędnego założenia, że powodem jego obecności na Baker Street była chęć odebrania obrączki, która po odegranej roli, straciła swoje znacznie i przydatność.

"Musiałem wyjaśnić z Sherlockiem kilka spraw. Nie zamierzałem zajmować ci czasu, dlatego postanowiłem przyjechać, kiedy będzie sam".

John z widocznym rozluźnieniem, ale i zainteresowaniem opuścił ramiona. "I jak?" zapytał, gdy zrozumiał sens słów Mycrofta. "Mogę wejść do domu bez obaw, czy może jednak powinienem przygotować się na huragan?".

Mycroft uniósł kącik ust. "Wierzę, że jesteś w lepszej sytuacji niż pani Hudson, która pewnie usłyszy dziś od niego kilka uwag o swojej kuchni". Cichy chichot, jaki wydobył się z gardła Johna, był pierwszym przyjemnym dźwiękiem, jaki Mycroft usłyszał tego dnia. Patrzył na niego z czystą przyjemnością wypisaną na twarzy. Cieszył się, że pomimo ewidentnie napiętej atmosfery, której autorem były ostatnie wydarzenia, udało mu się rozbawić Johna, co często było zadaniem niełatwym. Przyglądałby mu się dłużej, ale miał wrażenie, że byli obserwowani. Nie chciał przekonać się, czy miał rację, dlatego, chociaż wzrok mimowolnie wędrował w stronę okien na piętrze, zmusił się do bezruchomej postawy. Wiedział, że najlepszym wyjściem z sytuacji było pożegnanie się z Johnem i wejście do samochodu. Czuł, że nie powinien przedłużać rozmowy z lekarzem, chociaż miał szczerą ochotę na dłuższą dyskusję i możliwość patrzenia na jego srebrne włosy, od których z jakiegoś powodu nie potrafił oderwać wzroku. Spojrzał za siebie, dając tym niemy rozkaz kierowcy, by otworzył dla niego drzwi. Mężczyzna momentalnie wyłonił się z czarnego samochodu i bez słowa otworzył boczne drzwiczki. Mycroft widział w oczach Johna zrozumienie, dlatego milcząc, wyciągnął w jego stronę dłoń. Ręka Johna była ciepła, a uścisk mocny i pewny. Mycroft przez ułamek sekundy wahał się, czy nie podnieść jej do swoich ust, jak zwykł to czynić w ciągu ostatnich dwóch tygodni. Poniechał jednak tego typu pożegnania. Wciąż miał wrażenie, że ktoś wbijał w niego szpile spojrzeniem, dlatego odwzajemnił ciepły uścisk. Trochę dłużej niż było to konieczne, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać. Uśmiechnął się też szczerze i skinął głową. Gdy wsiadł do samochodu, potarł powieki i odetchnął głęboko. Spodziewał się, że wizyta na Baker Street będzie stresująca, ale nie przypuszczał, że oczekiwanie na kolejne spotkanie z Johnem będzie jeszcze gorsze.

\---

Czas oczekiwania na jakiekolwiek działanie Johna był nie do zniesienia. Dłużył się niemiłosiernie. Mycroft wiedział, że prędzej czy później przyjaciel Sherlocka będzie od niego wymagać wyjaśnień na temat tego, co stało się między nim a bratem. Przygotował się już do nadchodzącej rozmowy, jednak na razie nic nie wskazywało na to, by miała ona szybko nadejść. Każdego dnia budził się w przeświadczeniu, że być może to był ten dzień. Jak się później okazywało, mylił się za każdym razem. Próbował znaleźć sobie jakieś wymagające umysłowo zajęcia i sprawy. Rzucił się w wir spotkań. Zapełniał kalendarz, czym tylko mógł, aby tylko na moment przestać myśleć o Johnie, Sherlocku i powodzie, wokół którego kręciła się ta cała sprawa. Dopiero piątego dnia, gdy otworzył oczy, od razu ogarnęło go przeczucie, że to był ten dzień. Czuł, że czeka go rozmowa z Johnem. Postanowił nie planować w jego trakcie nic ważnego, a spotkania, które miał już zapisane w kalendarzu, przełożył, prosząc asystentkę, by usprawiedliwiła go i umówiła na inny termin. Zamiast wygodnego fotela w cichym biurze, wybrał szare siedzenie na tyle samochodu. Jeździł po Londynie i czekał na jakąkolwiek wiadomość na temat ruchów Johna. Krążył po mieście z laptopem na kolanach i przygotowanym obok telefonem. Minęło kilka godzin, ale ostatecznie doczekał się wiadomości o tym, że John wyszedł z mieszkania i kierował się w stronę Klubu Diogenesa. Mycroft, jako że znał rozkład Londynu nie gorzej niż Sherlock, szybko doszedł do wniosku, że remonty i roboty drogowe na ważniejszych ulicach, zmuszą Johna do porzucenia taksówki, którą z całą pewnością się poruszał i przejścia dalszej drogi na piechotę. Wiedział też, gdzie najlepiej na niego zaczekać.

Russell Square było uroczym miejscem. Duży ogród dawał możliwość samotnego spędzenia czasu z dala od tłumów, a masa zieleni uspokajała nawet najbardziej zszargane nerwy. Mycroft zauważył, że John dość często odwiedzał ten skrawek zieleni, po poważniejszych kłótniach z Sherlockiem, a także, gdy miał trochę wolnego czasu, na spotkania z dawnymi znajomymi. Doszedł więc do wniosku, że będzie to najodpowiedniejsze miejsce, by 'porwać' go z ulicy i jednocześnie nie narazić się na jego złowrogie spojrzenia, bo widok znajomego parku zadziałała na niego uspokajająco. Gdy czarny samochód toczył się wolno przylegającą do parku ulicą, Mycorft w pewnym momencie dostrzegł kroczącego w przeciwnym kierunku Johna. Kierowca samochodu na tyle znał już swojego chlebodawcę, że bez słowa podjechał w jego stronę lekarza i zatrzymał się tuż obok niego, zjeżdżając nieco na chodnik. Jeżeli John był zaskoczony widokiem samochodu, to zręcznie to ukrywał. Zatrzymał się w miejscu, obrzucił go spojrzeniem i bez słowa wsiadł do środka. W momencie, gdy pojazd ruszył z miejsca, kierownica nacisnął przycisk, a dźwiękoszczelna szyba, odgrodziła go od dwóch mężczyzn, siedzących na razie w ciszy na tylnym siedzeniu samochodu.

"Mycroft, coś ty mu zrobił?" zapytał zdenerwowany John, nie owijając w bawełnę i nie siląc się na kurtuazję.

Geniusz nie przejął się jego wybuchem. Zamiast tego minimalnie, ledwo widocznie odwrócił się w jego stronę i uśmiechnął, zaciskając usta. "Dzień dobry, John" przywitał się z nim spokojnie i bez pośpiechu.

John rzucił mu ironiczne spojrzenie. "Mycorft..." ostrzegł nieco mniej złym tonem.

"A co się dzieje?".

"Pytasz poważnie?" zapytał szczerze zaskoczony i podirytowany teatralną ignorancją geniusza. "Zwykle znasz cały rozkład jego dnia, od momentu, gdy wstaje z łóżka do chwili, gdy się do niego kładzie. Wszędzie masz swoich szpiegów, którzy pewnie donoszą ci o każdym jego kichnięciu. A teraz pytasz mnie, co się dzieje?" Potarł powieki, a później zacisnął dłonie w nerwowym tiku. "Ciągle siedzi zamyślony. Mruczy coś pod nosem. Nie odpowiada na moje pytania. Ignoruje telefony i wszystkich wokół".

"To nie jest dziwne zachowanie jak na Sherlocka" odpowiedział wciąż niewzruszony Mycroft opanowanym tonem.

"Wiem. Ale..." po wyrzuceniu z siebie całego nagromadzonego ciśnienia, opadł bezwładnie na siedzenie, opuszczając głowę "...ale tym razem coś jest nie tak. Czuję to. Mycroft, nie wiem, co się między wami stało, ale napraw to" spojrzał błagalnie na starszego mężczyznę.

"Wybacz mi, John, ale niestety nie mam wpływu na to, jak zachowuje się mój brat".

John z rezygnacją oparł potylicę o oparcie siedzenia. "Jak zwykle" westchnął. "Gdy chcę się dowiedzieć, co się dzieje, obaj nabieracie wody w usta. Ignorujecie mnie i moje pytania. Kiedy chcę wam pomóc, udajecie, że nie istnieję, albo mruczycie coś pod nosem" zamilkł i kątem oka rzucił Holmesowi spojrzenie pełne czegoś, czego Mycroft w tej chwili nie potrafił nazwać. "Jestem wam w ogóle do czegoś potrzebny" zapytał ciszej.

Mycroft w ostatnim momencie ugryzł się w język. Westchnął, spoglądając szybko na swoje paznokcie. "Sherlock i ja..." zająknął się. Pamiętał, co obiecał bratu, dlatego musiał powstrzymywać się przed ujawnieniem szczegółów dotyczących ich rozmowy. "Mamy za sobą małą dyskusję".

"Domyśliłem się" stwierdził John. Kiwnął głową, ale nie zmienił swojej pozycji. Obserwował Mycrofta z niezbyt wygodnego kąta. "O czym?" zapytał.

"O tobie".

John był zaskoczony. Nie faktem, że to on był głównym tematem ich dyskusji, bo było tak dość często, lecz szczerością Mycrofta. Zwykle musiał dopytywać i sam wyciągać wnioski, ponieważ starszy brat Sherlocka uwielbiał bawić się słowami i ich znaczeniem. Prostota i szczerość, z jaką to przyznał, była odświeżająca i nieoczekiwanie ujmująca. Siedział przez chwilę w bezruchu, nie mogą wydobyć z siebie pytań, które nasuwały się mu na myśl w przerażającym tempie.

"Nie chcę wchodzić w szczegóły" Mycroft od razu postawił granicę, ucinając nadzieje Johna. "Poza tym obiecałem mu milczenie i niewtrącanie się przez kilka najbliższych dni. Musisz jeszcze wytrzymać z jego humorkami, a później zrobisz, co zechcesz".

"Jak mam to rozumieć?".

"Decyzje, które podejmiesz, będą w pełni przez nas respektowane. Bez względu na wszystko, będziesz miał nasze wsparcie".

"Nadal nie nadążam". Zmarszczył brwi i powiercił się przez moment na siedzeniu.

Mycroft nieznacznie oblizał dolną wargę. Nigdy wcześniej nie wykonywał tego typu gestów, ale obecność Johna wywoływała w nim niespotkane dotąd myśli. Z całych sił starał się nie patrzeć na jego usta, dlatego przeważającą ilość czasu wpatrzony był we własne dłonie. "John, pomyśl" powiedział w końcu. "O co ostatnio walczę z Sherlockiem? Co jest przyczyną nieporozumień i wybacz za wyrażenie, celem naszych utarczek" słowo celem specjalnie wypowiedział innym tonem. Pod żadnym pozorem nie chciał, by John poczuł się nim urażony czy dotknięty. Nie potrafił w tamtej chwili znaleźć lepszego zamiennika, a dłuższe zastanawianie się nad doborem słów, również nie wypadłoby najlepiej w jego mniemaniu. Po minie Johna wniósł jednak, że nie był urażony. Raczej zaciekawiony a sekundę później zasmucony.

"Nie chcę być powodem waszych kłótni" powiedział, gdy mimowolnie oblizał usta.

"A jednak nim jesteś. Domyślasz się, dlaczego tak jest?" stwierdził cicho i subtelnie, patrząc mu głęboko w oczy. Powoli, ale metodycznie zaczynał tracić nad sobą kontrolę.

John przez ułamek sekundy spojrzał na jego dolną wargę, lecz momentalnie opanował się i rzucił mu ostrzejsze spojrzenie. "Jeżeli to jakaś zakład albo zabawa między tobą i Sherlockiem...".

"To przestało być zabawą po naszej pierwszej wspólnej nocy, John" przerwał mu momentalnie, odwracając ciało całkowicie w jego stronę.

John zareagował, lekko prostując się i otwierając szeroko oczy. "Mycroft, zdajesz sobie sprawę z wydźwięku swoich słów? I to jakiego tonu używasz, gdy mówisz takie rzeczy?" zapytał lekko zaskoczony, nasyceniem desperacji, złości i napięcia w głosie geniusza.

"Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, John" zapewnił go Mycroft, nie zmieniając się na twarzy. Cały czas przeważała w nim dziwna determinacja. Wyglądał, jakby pękła ostatnia struna utrzymująca go w ryzach. "A także z każdego wypowiedzianego przez siebie słowa".

"Mam rozumieć, że chciałbyś zapomnieć o ten nocy?" zapytał, mimowolnie opuszczając wzrok na lekko uchylone usta Mycrofta. "Czy ją powtórzyć?".

Tyle wystarczyło, by złamać postanowienia i samozaparcie geniusza. Mycroft runął w jego kierunku, przyciskając go do okna, jadącego samochodu. Przywarł dłonią do zimnej szyby i zawisł nad zaskoczonym lekarzem, który instynktownie wcisnął się między drzwi a oparcie siedzenia. "Obiecałem Sherlockowi, że nie tknę cię palcem, dopóki sam nie dasz mi sygnału, że tego właśnie chcesz" wymruczał, dziwnie zdyszany i lekko czerwony na twarzy i szyi.

Wzrok Johna skakał od miękkich, wilgotnych ust drugiego mężczyzny do jego błyszczących oczu, całkowicie zasłoniętych rozszerzonymi źrenicami. Nie potrafił skupić wzroku. Czuł, że sam zaczynał ciężko oddychać, a serce bić ze zdwojoną prędkością i siłą. Ostatecznie przygryzł wargę i spojrzał geniuszowi prosto w oczy. "Chcę tego" mruknął zachrypniętym głosem, przepełnionym pożądaniem.

Mycroft rozchylił lekko usta i obniżył głowę. Był gotów go pocałować. Dziko. Namiętnie. Tak, by to zapamiętał i myślał o nim nadchodzącej nocy. Dłoń, którą trzymał na szybie, zaczynała powoli się ześlizgiwać, zmieniając jego pozycję. Gorący oddech lekarza owiał jego twarz, a drżące ciało drgnęło mocniej, gdy przycisnął do niego wolną rękę. Usta rozchylone i chętne. Zwilżone ciepłą śliną. Gotowe do połączenia się w jedność. Powstrzymał się w połowie drogi. Nie tak to planował. Chciał zdobyć Johna w inny sposób. Odczuł fizyczny ból, gdy spiął ciało i odsunął minimalnie twarz. "Nie, John" powiedział, czując w gardle przejmujący ból. "Nie w przypływie chwili. Popełniliśmy ten sam błąd w Wenecji. Tym razem chcę, żeby było to przemyślane" kontynuował, nie zmieniając pozycji. "Żeby ta decyzja została podjęta z pełną świadomością, a nie pod wpływem chwili, w przypływie namiętności i pożądania".

"Nie pocałujesz mnie?" zapytał John, obserwując geniusza wracającego na swoje miejsce i poprawiającego zmierzwione włosy.

Mycroft spojrzał na niego. "Nie. Bo wbrew pozorom ja też mam uczucia. Boję się konsekwencji błędu, który moglibyśmy popełnić, nie myśląc o przyszłości".

Samochód jechał w ciszy. Ani Mycroft, ani John nie odezwali się już do końca drogi. Obaj dochodzili do siebie po tym, co się wydarzyło. A właściwie po tym, co się nie wydarzyło. Mycroft żałował, że nie potrafił nad sobą zapanować. Martwił się reakcją Sherlocka, bo było pewne, że jego młodszy brat domyśli się, co miało miejsce. Bał się też, czy aby nie była to jego ostatnia okazja, do tego, by poczuć na sobie usta Johna. Wciąż nie był pewny, co zadecyduje, a perspektywa spędzenia kolejnych dni w niepewności go przerażała. Po Johnie nie potrafił wywnioskować, co myślał. Lekarz siedział wpatrzony w mijające za oknem budynki, sklepy i ulice. Pocierał twarz i zaciskał palce na kolanie lewej nogi. Gdy dojechali z powrotem na Baker Street, John posiedział jeszcze chwilę, aż w końcu spojrzał na Mycrofta, chwytając za klamkę. Nie powiedział słowa. Nie wykonał żadnego gestu. Otworzył drzwi i wyszedł z samochodu. Zanim jednak zniknął z pola widzenia Mycrofta, pochylił się i spojrzał do wnętrza pojazdu. Otworzył usta, gotów coś powiedzieć. Nie powiedział. Cicho zatrzasnął drzwi i wszedł do mieszkania.

\---

Zimna i chłodna noc była idealną porą na odprężenie. Kończył się intensywny dzień wypełniony spotkaniami, nudnymi rozmowami i nieważnymi decyzjami, które w jego pracy zdarzały się dość rzadko, ale wciąż niekiedy wypełniały czas. Nie brakowało też raportów dotyczących mieszkania, jak i samych mieszkańców Baker Street. Słowem dzień jak co dzień. Gdy wychodził z biura, owiał go ożywczy powiew wiatru. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad zapaleniem papierosa, ale uznał, że zaspokojenie głodu i pragnienia było ważniejszą koniecznością, niż nadrobienie braku tytoniu w organizmie. Na całe szczęście z jego pozycją i autorytetem nie musiał zastanawiać się nad wyborem odpowiedniej restauracji. Zawsze miał do wyboru kilkanaście miejscówek, gotowych przyjąć go od ręki i zaserwować jego ulubione danie. Wystarczyło jedno słowo do kierowcy, by niedługo później stać już pod jedną z najdroższych i najelegantszych restauracji w Londynie. Wysiadając z samochodu, za każdym razem witały go te same twarze i te same zapraszające gesty. Dreptał powoli, stukając końcówką parasola w gładki dywan. Siadał tam, gdzie zwykle, zamawiał to, co zawsze i cieszył się chwilą spokoju i ciszy przy butelce ulubionego wina. Czekając na późną kolację, patrzył na złoty przedmiot na swoim palcu. Obrączkę, przez którą to wszystko się zaczęło. Powód, dla którego jego życie stanęło do góry nogami. Zastanawiał się, gdzie popełnił błąd. W jakim momencie życia i w czyjej obecności. Jak to było możliwe, że on - najważniejsza osoba w państwie, osoba pociągająca za sznurki i dyrygująca wszystkimi organami, nawet tymi za granicą - musiał zniżać się do kłamstw w tak błahej sprawie, jakim było jego mniemane małżeństwo. I jakim cudem siedział tu, w Le Gavroche otoczony przytłumionym światłem świec i lamp i myślał o jednej osobie? Jak to możliwe, że stał się tak sentymentalny i uczuciowy? Wiedział czyja to wina, a jednak nie potrafił się na nią gniewać. John stawiał przed nim nowe doświadczenia. Wywoływał emocje, których jak myślał, wyzbył się dawno temu. Martwił się, jak sobie poradzi, gdy jego obawy się urzeczywistnią. Po raz kolejny spojrzał na obrączkę, obrócił ją kciukiem i głęboko się zamyślił.

Gdy ponad dwadzieścia pięć lat wcześniej zaczynał pracę dla rządu, wiedział, że zajdzie wysoko. Od zawsze miał w sobie wiele ambicji, a do tego inteligencję. Inteligencję przewyższającą umysły wielkich głów, dowódców i specjalistów. Wierzył w siebie i był przekonany o swojej wyższości. Udowadniało mu to z resztą codzienne przebywanie z 'elitą', czyli ludźmi przekonanymi o swojej niepodważalnej władzy, pozycji i przywilejach, a których można było przechytrzyć i oszukać niekiedy jednym dobrze wypowiedzianym zdaniem. Tak. Wiedział, że był wyjątkowy. Chciał się piąć po szczeblach kariery i umacniać swoją wartość. Nie był przy tym jednak chciwy atencji. Wiedział, że prawdziwe wpływy i prawdziwą władzę ma się wtedy, gdy większość osób o tym nie wie. Dlatego często pozostawał w cieniu, pozwalając innym zbierać laury. Mógł dzięki temu dyrygować nie tylko nagradzanym, ale i ludźmi, którzy ten nagrodzenia przekazywali. Udawał czyjegoś podwładnego, zajmował biura, odstające wyglądem od takich, które zwykle reprezentowały osoby na jego stanowisku. Kłaniał się i wykonywał polecenia od osób, którym te rozkazy wydawał. Wszystko po to, by zachować pozory. W ten sposób, rok po roku piął się w górę do momentu, gdy nie było nam nim już nikogo. Wtedy też zajął się przejmowaniem stanowisk i pozycji poza granicą państwa. Szło mu bardzo dobrze. Bez problemu wiązał pracę na rzecz ojczyzny i innych państw z całodobowym niańczeniem młodszego brata. Jego życie byłoby bezproblemowe, gdyby nie monitorowanie poczynań Sherlocka i problemy wynikające ze złotego przedmiotu na jego palcu. Błahego problemu, który konsekwentnie narastał.

Wszystko zaczęło się tego wiosennego dnia, gdy po raz pierwszy został przedstawiony najbardziej reprezentatywnej osobie w kraju. Był jeszcze wtedy młody i niedoświadczony, ale jednocześnie przekonany o tym, że pewnego dnia zarówno królowa, jak i pozostali członkowie rodziny królewskiej będą zwracać się do niego z szacunkiem i prośbami, by rozwiązał ich problemy. Gdy stanął przed królową, nie był ani przestraszony, ani przytłoczony obecnością monarchini. Zbadał ją uważnym spojrzeniem, ale wnioski zachował dla siebie. Z jakiegoś powodu od razu zaskarbił sobie jej zaufanie, a później sympatię. Pewnego dnia zabrała go na spacer po swoich ogrodach. Zapytała, dlaczego jako jeden z niewielu jej podwładnych nie ma jeszcze żony. Pytanie zaskoczyło go do tego stopnia, że zdołał jedynie wydukać jakąś krótką odpowiedź. Dowiedział się wtedy, że obecność na palcu obrączki pozwala zaskarbić sobie większe zaufanie u ludzi. Rozmówca ma wtedy wrażenie, że właściciel pierścionka jest bardziej stabilny emocjonalnie i życiowo, a co za tym idzie, ma mniejsze skłonności do oszustw i do podejmowania ryzyka. Uświadomiła mu, że najważniejsza jest prezencja i pierwsze wrażenie, a to, czy iluzja, w którą wierzą pozostali, jest prawdziwa, nie ma większego znaczenia. Nie ma, jeżeli dochodzi to tego wszystkiego władza. Uwierzył jej. Przecież nikt lepiej od niej nie znał się na tego typu rzeczach. Tamtego dnia poczuł do niej większy respekt i podziw. Zastosował się do wskazówek i sugestii, a tydzień później nosił nowo zakupiony złoty pierścionek. Gdy zapytano go o powód i wysnuto wnioski, nie wyprowadzał z błędu. Pozwalał innym wierzyć w to, w co chcieli. Powoli i niechętnie zaczynał grać w grę pozorów, ale był pewny swego. Nie widział w tym nic niewłaściwego, dlatego coraz dalej brnął w sieć kłamstw, które z łatwością miał opanowane.

Pierwsze problemu zaczęły się podczas zjazdów, na których dostawał rolę delegata. Miał wtedy możliwość zapoznania ludzi, którzy w większej lub mniejszej skali służyli swojemu krajowi. Ludzie ci z każdym rokiem zmieniali swoje stanowiska. Niektórzy odchodzili lub byli zastępowani innymi, lecz trzon pozostawał ten sam. Nic nie zmieniało się przez lata. Poznawał ludzi inteligentnych, naiwnych, walczących o dobro, ambitnych i leni, dobrodusznych, a czasem takich, którzy nawet nie wiedzieli, jak się tam znaleźli. Najprzyjemniejszym doświadczeniem były dla niego znajomości, które dorównywały mu umysłowo. Niektórzy co prawda działali mu na nerwy, ale miał przynajmniej jakąś rozrywkę i przyjemność z górowania nad nimi w długich i wymagających dyskusjach. Oczywiście niemal za każdym razem musiał tłumaczyć się z nieobecności na zjeździe swojego partnera. Było to męczące, ale zawsze potrafił znaleźć usprawiedliwienie, które zaspokajało ciekawość rozmówców. Do czasu. Aarona Stonera poznał na jednym ze zjazdów. Od razu wydał mu się piekielnie inteligentny, nieco szalony, spontaniczny i... irytujący. Łączył ich tylko otwarty umysł i preferencje. Mycroft nie krył się ze swoją orientacją, a Stonerowi było wszystko jedno, jakiej płci był jego kochanek. Holmes kręcił głową za każdym razem, gdy przychodziło mu wysłuchiwanie o jego podbojach. Nie miał jednak wyboru. Znajomość z nim uważał za przymus raczej niż przyjemność, ale musiał przyznać, że dyskusje, przekomarzanki i swego rodzaju zawody, szczelnie wypełniały mu czas, na przedłużających się wyjazdach. Musiał też przyznać, że konkurowanie z nim dawało mu wiele satysfakcji, bo uwielbiał pokazywać elegancko swoją wyższość zwłaszcza nad osobami, które działały mu na nerwy. Jedynym okresem, kiedy czuł się pokonany i chory na żołądku, były chwile, gdy temat schodził na jego obrączkę i kolejny brak obecności współmałżonka. Zwykle proste tłumaczenia typu jest chory, odwiedza rodzinę, nie miał ochoty na przyłączenie się, robiły swoje, jednak nie w przypadku Stonera. Za każdym razem rzucał mu dziwne spojrzenia i uśmieszki. Był przy tym tak irytujący, że Mycroft czuł się chory na samą myśl o ponownym zjeździe. Okres ten trwał kilka lat, w ciągu których zaczął szczerze żałować swojego kłamstwa i naiwności, gdy sądził, że nigdy się ono nie wyda.

I wtedy pojawił się John. Doktor John Watson. Lekarz wojskowy z zespołem stresu pourazowego. Gdy tylko pojawił się w pobliżu Sherlocka, przykuł jego uwagę. Początkowo potraktował go jak pozostałych kandydatów na współlokatora Sherlocka, ale wystarczyło mu kilka plików dokumentów, które jego ludzie zdołali zebrać w ciągu dobry, by upewnić go o niezwykłości doktora. Później upewnił go sam John. Pierwsza rozmowa z nim była ciekawa i pełna sprzeczności. Podobało mu się, że nie pozwolił się łatwo zastraszyć, przybrał dumną i odważną postawę i od razu zrezygnował z propozycji szpiegowania. Mycroft miał nadzieję, że dziwny towarzysz Sherlocka dopełni go i pomoże przetrwać w świecie, którego jego młodszy brat chyba do końca jeszcze nie rozumiał. Wierzył, że pomimo dziwactwo, dogadają się i stworzą udaną parę. Nie mylił się. Już pierwsze tygodnie były dowodem na to, że te dwie tak silne osobowości potrafią ze sobą współpracować, a co więcej żyć razem i współgrać ze sobą. Był pod wrażeniem, z jaką łatwością Sherlock zaakceptował Johna i obdarzył go zaufaniem. Wydawał się, że wszystko zmierzało w dobrym kierunku. Nie licząc oczywiście faktu, że obaj uwielbiali ryzyko i często wpadali na takie pomysły, które wywoływały u Mycrofta ciarki. Dobrali się jak w korcu maku. Wkrótce ta osobliwa dwójka stała się nierozłączna.

Mycroft był szczęśliwy. W końcu jego brat poznał pokrewną duszę, a to w jego wypadku od zawsze wydawało się niemożliwe lub niełatwe do realizowania. Jego radość byłaby jeszcze większa, gdyby nie przysłoniło jej inne uczucie. Uczucie dyskomfortu i czegoś na wzór zazdrości. Dyskomfort pojawiał się za każdym razem, gdy John był w tym samym pokoju. Musiał uważać na słowa, a jednocześnie zachowywać się naturalnie, co było dla niego większym wyzwaniem, niż się spodziewał. Zazdrość objawiła się w dziwny sposób. Początkowo ją zlekceważył. Odrzucił od siebie myśl, że może zazdrościć czegoś bratu. Tym bardziej kogoś. Lecz uczucie to nie mijało. Nasilało się za każdym razem, gdy widział uśmiechy, jakimi się obdarzali. Gdy dostawał raporty o ich wspólnych dochodzeniach. Gdy był świadkiem ich zażyłości i prawdziwej przyjaźni, jaką do siebie czuli. Gdy John po raz pierwszy stanowczo opowiedział się za Sherlockiem, kiedy stanął w jego obronie i był gotów oddać za niego życie, Mycroft wiedział już, że nie było to zwykłe uczucie zazdrości. Pragnął być na miejscu brata. Poczuć tę słodką obecność za swoimi plecami i mieć pewność, że cokolwiek by się stało, zawsze może liczyć na wsparcie, że nie był sam. Co prawda cieszył się, że Sherlock znalazł osobę pokroju Johna, ale... No właśnie. Ale. Mycroft po raz pierwszy od wielu lat zwątpił w swoją czystą i niezmąconą miłość do brata. Wstydził się uczuć, które zdarzało mu się miewać, gdy John i Sherlock byli w pobliżu. Ostatecznie wmówił sobie, że były to tylko przewidzenia i nieporozumienie. Że duża ilość pracy, natężenie stresujących decyzji i zbliżające się zjazdy odcisnęły na nim takie piętno, że wpływało to na jego zdolności zachowania chłodnej głowy i trzeźwego myślenia. Zapomniał o sprawie i wspierał brata, inwigilując zarówno jego, jak i pozostałych jego znajomych i kilku przyjaciół.

Gdy pierwszy raz dotarło do niego, że uczucia względem Johna mogą być mocniejsze i głębsze niż mu się początkowo wydawało, zamknął się w sobie całkowicie. Unikał przebywania w mieszkaniu na Baker Street, rozmawianiu o przyjaźni Johna i Sherlocka, a także wyłamywał się z wszelkich uroczystości i spotkań, gdzie mógłby się na nich natknąć. Interweniował w naprawdę ważnych sprawach, a rozmowy prowadził w ostateczności i to jedynie przez telefon. Dopiero gdy na horyzoncie pojawiło się rzeczywiste zagrożenie ze strony Moriarty'ego, skupił się na pomaganiu, a nie zamykaniu się na uczucia. Uświadomił sobie, że jego zachowanie pasowało raczej do zbuntowanej nastolatki niż dorosłego mężczyzny. Nie chciał uchodzić za zazdrosnego i zabuczałego człowieka, dlatego tym razem już na poważnie wrócił do normalnego zachowania i interakcji z Johnem oraz Sherlockiem. Gdy życie wróciło do normy, nachodził ich częściej, ale nie pozwalał sobie na żadne zachowanie mogące dać wskazówkę dotyczącą jego prawdziwych uczuć. Zachowywał zimną twarz i stoicki spokój i choć w głębi wspierał Sherlocka i kibicował mu, to nadal czuł ukłucie w sercu za każdym razem, gdy spoglądał na Johna. I nic między nimi by się już nie zmieniło, gdyby nie błąd, który popełnił kilka lat wcześniej, zanim lekarz na dobre zaprzyjaźnił się z Sherlockiem. Błąd ten kosztował go wiele nerwów i nieprzespanych nocy. Polegał on na wypowiedzeniu jednego nieopatrznie dobranego słowa. Podczas corocznego specjalnego spotkania na Malcie, gdy po raz kolejny został przytłoczony pytaniami o obrączkę i swojego wybranka, wymsknęło mu się imię Johna. Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego wybrał właśnie jego i dlaczego to imię pojawiło się w jego głowę, gdy pomyślał o wspólnym życiu z innym człowiekiem. Później poszło już z górki. Konsekwentnie wyciągnięto z niego wszystkie informacje o tajemniczym lekarzu, który był w stanie tak długo uniknąć wydania przez własnego męża. Na początku był zbyt zaskoczony doborem partnera, by czuć się winnym wciągnięcia go w to zamieszanie. Dopiero po którymś z kolejnych zjazdów, gdy coraz częściej nalegano na to, by przedstawił im swojego wybranka, zrozumiał swój błąd i sytuację, przed jaką postawił zarówno siebie, jak i Johna. Przez długi czas męczono go i namawiano, by zabrał go ze sobą na jedno ze spotkań. Jego gehenna ustała, gdy pojawił się wątek Moriarty'ego. Wiedziano o jego problemach, dlatego temat całkowicie ustał. Podjęto go znowu, gdy wszystko wróciło do normy. Wtedy nie miał już wymówki. Męczyły go ciągłe namowy, lecz najbardziej irytowały go spojrzenia Stonera. Kąśliwe uwagi i uśmieszki za każdym razem, gdy meldował się w hotelu bez osoby towarzyszącej.

Któregoś dnia pękł. Uświadomił sobie, że przecież i tak nic nie tracił, prosząc Johna o przysługę. Gdy pojawił się na Baker Street i gdy jego propozycja spotkała się z całkowitym zlekceważeniem, nie zdziwił się, ale postanowił nie rezygnować. Nachodził Johna w pracy i w domu. Ignorował złowrogie spojrzenia brata i obojętność lekarza, aż jego wytrwałość dała efekty. John zgodził się udawać jego męża, przez co sprawił mu nie tylko dziwną radość, ale i ulgę. Mycroft wrócił do siebie z uczuciem zadowolenia i po raz pierwszy od wielu lat położył się do łóżka szczęśliwy. Nastrój ten towarzyszył mu przez kolejny dzień i nie zmącił go nawet fakt, że zaspał do pracy. Nawet dziwne spojrzenia asystentki nie były w stanie zmazać mu zadowolenia z twarzy. Powagę sytuacji pojął dopiero w drodze do Wenecji. To wtedy ogarnęły go wątpliwości i niepewność. Nie pomagał mu też John i jego buńczuczna postawa. Wiedział o silnym charakterze lekarza, ale trudno mu było z początku się z nim dogadać. Po raz pierwszy miał możliwość spędzenia z nim czasu bez obecności Sherlocka. Nie wiedział, co o tym sądzić. Sytuacji nie poprawiał fakt, że w okolicy kręcił się Stoner, a John jak to John zawsze miał swoje zdanie i trudno było go do czegoś przekonać.

Ale nie to było najgorsze. Niepokojące było to, że wspólne udawanie zaczynało mu się podobać. Podobały mu się uśmiechy Johna, jego silna dłoń, gdy trzymał go za rękę w obecności innych. Sposób, w jaki do niego mówił i jak traktował. Podobały mu się jego błyszczące oczy i falujące włosy, gdy w nocy płynęli po kanale po raz pierwszy. Podobało mu się to, że John zawsze miał swoje zdanie, ale potrafił też się dostosować. Uwielbiał momenty, gdy stawiał mu się, przekonując go o dobrych intencjach, jak wtedy gdy w połowie pracy wyłączył mu laptop i zaprowadził do sypialni, nie przejmując się tym, jak musiało to wyglądać. Przebywanie z Johnem bardzo zmieniło sposób jego zachowania i to, jak na niego patrzył. Pociągał go stanowczy ton, a zarazem oddanie. Po pierwszej wspólnej nocy zaczął mieć wyrzuty sumienia. Bał się reakcji Sherlocka, gdyby dowiedział się, że przespał się z jego najlepszym przyjacielem. O dziwo John nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto żałował swoich czynów, czym zaskoczył Mycrofta po raz kolejny i sprawił, że myślenie o nim stało się dla niego normą. Z każdym dniem udawanie przychodziło im łatwiej. Pocałunki, patrzenie w oczy, okazywanie sobie uczuć. Mycroft wiedział, że wszystko to było tylko teatralną sztuczką, ale w głębi serca czuł, że tego brakowało mu przez całe życie. Korzystał więc z okazji. Wmawiał sobie, że z konsekwencjami zmierzy się po powrocie. Że w Londynie będzie miał czas na przemyślenie wszystkiego i wyciągnięcie wniosków. Był bowiem przekonany, że wszystko wróci do normy. Dał się porwać uczuciu i możliwości przebywania z Johnem tak blisko. Sytuacja odwróciła się do góry nogami, kiedy do Wenecji przyleciał Sherlock. Musiał stawić czoło nie tylko realiom, ale też sytuacji, przed jaką postawił Johna i brata. Zawiódł zaufanie, jakim obdarował go Sherlock. Czuł też, że zawiódł w jakiś sposób Johna. Męczył się z tym uczuciem, dlatego przy pierwszej lepszej okazji pozwolił, by sytuacja wróciła na swoje tory. Musiał poradzić sobie ze swoimi nieoczekiwanymi emocjami i uczuciami. Wybrał samotne rozmyślanie, a najlepszym przyjaciołom pozwolił wyjaśnić to sobie na osobności. Czuł, że i tak nie miał szans na sukces. Bo i jak ten sukces miałby wyglądać? Miałby odebrać bratu jedynego prawdziwego przyjaciela? Miałby przekonać Johna, że był równie dobrym wyborem? Nie, to nie miało racji bytu. Ta dwójka była sobie przeznaczona. Zresztą on również wmówił sobie, że było to chwilowe potknięcie w jego życiu. Błąd, który miał w przyszłości docenić, ale traktować jako przestrogę przed zbytnim otwieraniem się na innych i unikaniem uczuć. Postanowił nie trącać się więcej w relację Johna i Sherlocka.

Nie udało się. Zazdrość i inne negatywne emocje dawały o sobie znać za każdym razem, gdy widział ich razem. Gdy czuł się porównywany do młodszego brata. Jego samokontrola waliła się gruzy, gdy John był w pobliżu. Nie potrafił opanować bólu. Jedynym wyjściem było prowadzenie kłótni i wpychanie lekarza w ramiona Sherlocka. Tak radził sobie z odrzuceniem. Wystawiając się na większe cierpienie i wmawiając sobie, że to jedyne, na co zasłużył. Sytuacja zmieniła się ostatniego dnia. O ironio to właśnie Sherlock uświadomił mu, że walka o to, co pragnie się mieć, nie zawsze musi kończyć się tragicznie. To dzięki bratu zrozumiał, że otwarcie się na drugiego człowieka wcale nie musi oznaczać słabości charakteru, a wręcz przeciwnie. Że może znaleźć to, czego mu brakowało, może wypełnić pustkę i czuć się przy tym szczęśliwy i dopełniony. Po powrocie zrozumiał, jak bardzo pragnął Johna. Jego ciepła, uśmiechów i wszystkich drobnych gestów, które sprawiały, że czuł się wyjątkowo. Nie uważał, że popełnił błąd, prosząc go o pomoc, ale bał się jednej rzeczy. Tego, że mimo wszystko zostanie sam. Że dając Johnowi wolność wyboru, zostanie odrzucony i pozbawiony możliwości zaznania szczęścia. Bo i co mógł poczuć John w ciągu tych dwóch tygodni? Pół miesiąca nie mogło równać się z latami, jakie spędził u boku Sherlocka. Martwił się, że potraktuje to jako przygodę przepełnioną emocjonalną huśtawką. Że po powrocie zapomni o wszystkim, a jego własne uczucia weźmie za kaprys, za tymczasowe zauroczenie. Chciał być pewny, że John weźmie sobie do serca jego słowa i podejmie decyzję nie na podstawie emocji, lecz będzie przemyślana i pewna. To dlatego od kilku dni chodził przejęty, małomówny. Próbował funkcjonować normalnie i chyba mu się udawało. Miał doświadczenie, dlatego oszukiwanie i udawanie przychodziło mu z łatwością. Jedynie asystentka musiała coś podejrzewać. Nic dziwnego. Znała go najlepiej z całego towarzystwa, w jakim się obracał. Ulgą był fakt, że nawet jeżeli coś podejrzewała, nie pisnęła słówka. Trwała przy nim i znosiła jego humorki, mimowolnie wspierając go swoją postawą. Był jej za to wdzięczny, dlatego właśnie postanowił dać jej wolne tego wieczora. Odprawił ją po południu, a resztą spraw zajął się sam. Wieczór minął mu szybko, bo i wiele było na jego głowie. Gdy po kolacji udał się do domu, było grubo po pierwszej w nocy. Mieszkał za miastem w spokojnej i bardzo cichej okolicy, dlatego dotarcie tam zajęło mu dodatkowy czas. Nie śpieszył się jednak. Obserwował zmieniający się krajobraz za oknem. Migające światła i zmniejszającą się liczbę pojazdów. Gdy dojechał na miejsce, poczuł uspokajający powiew świeżego powietrza, pachnącego drzewem i pobliskim stawem. Wsłuchał się w szumiące liście rosnącego obok żywopłotu i hałasach oddalonego miasta.

W jego myślach wciąż przeważał John. Każdą emocję, jaką odczuwał, potrafił przypisać do konkretnej sytuacji związanej z lekarzem. Przypominał sobie o wypowiedzianych przez niego zdaniach, o wyrazie twarzy i gestach, które tak go do niego ciągnęły. Stukając rytmicznie końcówką parasola o równoułożone kamienie, otaczające podjazd przed jego domem, wyliczał w myślach ciepłe słowa, które od niego usłyszał. Każdy komplement, dający dowód jego zainteresowania. Przekręcając klucz w zamku eleganckich drzwi, przypominał sobie, co czuł, patrząc na niego w nocy, gdy spał i nie był świadomy intensywnego spojrzenia. Przechodząc przez ciemny hol, przed oczami pojawiły mu się obrazy z ich pierwszego i ostatniego wyjścia. Szczególnie ostatniego, ponieważ to właśnie wtedy pocałował go z własnej woli po raz ostatni. W momencie, kiedy zrzucił z siebie marynarkę, odwiązał krawat i zdjął buty, wrócił wspomnieniami do ich wspólnej nocy, kiedy to całkowicie zatracili się w rzeczywistości. W momencie, gdy stanął na środku pokoju, przeczesał włosy i potarł zmęczoną twarz, poczuł pod palcami dotyk skóry Johna, miękkie muskanie jego srebrnych kosmyków i drażniące skórę oddechy. Westchnął, przypominając sobie, jak wiele przyjemności dawała mu jego bliskość.

Dziwne przeczucie wyrwało go z rozmyślań. Spiął ciało, gotów do obrony. Zacisnął dłoń na drewnianej rączce parasola, który zawiesił na eleganckim fotelu. Zanim dotarło do niego, że włamywacz miał przewagę czasu, zdążył rozejrzeć się po ciemnym pokoju, w którym jak zwykle nie zapalił światła. Jego uwagę przyciągnęła postać stojąca niedaleko okna. Niestety księżyc świecił po drugiej stronie nieba, dlatego kontury tego kogoś były niewyraźne. Pluł sobie w brodę za zbyt nonszalanckie zachowanie. Nigdy wcześniej nie miał problemów z ludźmi, którzy mogliby próbować włamać się do jego domu, ale zawsze zachowywał ostrożność. Zamiast myśleć o Johnie, mógł skupić swoją uwagę na przekrzywionym dywaniku, leżącym tuż za wejściem do domu. Mógł zorientować się, gdy kątem oka dostrzegł dziwnie ułożone szklanki na stole obok kominka. Mógł wreszcie poczuć obcy zapach, który unosił się w powietrzu i zaufać przeczuciu, gdy przeszła go myśl o czyjejś obecności. Zanim jednak odwrócił ciało w kierunku tajemniczej osoby i zanim przygotował do obrony końcówkę parasola, usłyszał znajomy głos.

"Jak widzę, moje rady nie poskutkowały. Nadal stawiasz pracę ponad swoim zdrowiem". John wyłonił się z ciemności powolnym krokiem. Po drodze odstawił szklankę na niskim stoliku niedaleko kominka. "Może jednak nie powinienem dzisiaj przychodzić, ale nie mogłem się powstrzymać" mruknął, wciąż nie doczekując się odpowiedzi.

Mycroft stał jak zamurowany. Nie odezwał się słowem, jedynie nieco przyśpieszone oddechy pozwalały się domyślać, że żył. Patrzył na podchodzącego w jego stronę lekarza. John nachylił się nad stolikiem i włączył lampę, której światło rozświetliło nieznaczenie duży salon i nadało otoczeniu ciepły nastrój. Mycroft zrozumiał w końcu, że to nie było przewidzenie, szalony sen zmęczonego człowieka, ani jedno z jego marzeń na jawie. Z twarzy Johna biło opanowanie, pewność siebie i nutka ekscytacji. Gdy wyciągnął z kieszeni klucze, zawiesił je na palcu i poruszał nimi, Mycroft wiedział już, że to, czego tak naprawdę pragnął w życiu, było tuż przed nim. Małe, zadowolone coś, przez co zarwał niejedną nockę. Chciał podejść do Johna, otoczyć go ramionami, a później zabrać do sypialni i tam spędzić z nim resztę nocy oraz pozostałe dni.

"Dostałem je od Sherlocka" powiedział, patrząc na dyndające klucze "ale chyba nie przypuszczał, że zostaną wykorzystane do potajemnej schadzki w środku nocy". Uśmiech zniknął z jego ust, gdy wbił spojrzenie w ciągle milczącego geniusza. "Mycroft?" zapytał już nieco mniej zadziornym głosem.

"Jesteś tu" stwierdził Holmes, po długiej chwili milczenia.

"Jestem" potwierdził nieco uspokojony John. Rzucił kluczyki na fotel, nie odrywając wzroku od oczu Mycrofta.

"Wybrałeś mnie". Zaczął zbliżać się do Johna. Czuł w swoich oczach żar, a ciepło pod skórą wołało o dotyk. Zatrzymał się tuż przed lekarzem i przez chwilę patrzył na niego z góry. Nie dlatego, że czuł się od niego lepszy, lecz po prostu górował nad nim wzrostem. Powoli zbliżał nos do jego włosów. Chciał zanurzyć się w srebrzystych pasmach i poczuć zapach szamponu, którego używał na co dzień.

"Wybrałem" potwierdził John, zamykając oczy, zamierzając wtulić się w ciepłe ramię Mycrofta. Nie zdołał tego zrobić, ponieważ geniusz uniósł palcami jego podbródek, a później pocałował. Pragnął tego od momentu powrotu. Gorący oddech i zręczność oraz doświadczenie Mycrofta za każdym razem sprawiały, że ledwo był w stanie utrzymać się na prostych nogach. Objął go w pasie i pozwolił mu przejąć kontrolę nie tylko nad samym pocałunkiem, ale też jego własnym ciałem. Uwielbiał, gdy geniusz delikatnie, lecz zdecydowanie brał go w swoje ramiona, przyciskał do siebie i zanurzał się do głębokiego pocałunku. Zdziwił się, że trwał on zaledwie kilkanaście sekund. Gdy Mycroft odsunął się od jego ust, spojrzał wprost w jego ciemne, przepełnione pożądaniem oczy. "Nie masz mi nic do powiedzenia?" zapytał z uśmiechem.

"Porozmawiamy rano" mruknął, szybko łapiąc powietrze i starając się przy tym zachować całą swoją klasę.

"Dlaczego nie teraz?".

"Bo teraz..." Mycroft odsunął się od niego i chwycił mocno za rękę "...będziemy się kochać". Bez słowa pociągnął go w stronę sypialni. Po drodze zaczęli zdejmować z siebie niepotrzebne rzeczy, znajdując czas na pocałunki i pieszczoty. Mycroft czuł, że John zdał się całkowicie na niego. Szedł, a właściwie próbował to robić, z zamkniętymi oczami, wpijając usta w jego własne. Drżał za każdym razem, gdy lekarz przygryzał odsłonięte ucho, a palcami torował sobie drogę wzdłuż jego pleców. Gdy upadli na łóżko, pozbyli się ostatniej warstwy odzieży i z pojękiwaniami wtulili swoje nagie ciała. Wiedział, jak wprowadzić Johna w ekstazę. Przyssał się do jego szyi i powoli zaczynał poruszać biodrami. Połykał każde westchnięcie. Był chciwy, ale nie samolubny. Gdy oboje byli już gotowi, sięgnął po przygotowane w szafce nocnej rzeczy. Ukląkł między nogami Johna i powoli zaczął przygotowywać go do najważniejszej i najprzyjemniejszej części. Zza zamglonych oczu obserwował rozkosz, jaka pisała się na jego twarzy. Słyszał zachęty i błagania, ale wszedł w niego, dopiero gdy był pewny, że nie sprawi mu tym bólu. Jęknęli głośno w momencie połączenia, a pożądanie sprawiło, że ich ruchy z każdą chwilą stawały się coraz szybsze i bardziej dzikie. Przez cały ten czas obejmował Johna, nie pozwalał mu na chwilę wytchnienia. Z premedytacją przyciskał do niego swoje ciało, jakby chciał pokazać mu, że dokonał wyboru i że właśnie tak będą wyglądać ich wspólne noce. John nie był mu dłużny. Leżał na plecach, zaciskał mięśnie, sprawiając mu tym niesamowitą przyjemność. Otoczył go ramionami i pojękiwał z każdym ruchem, błagając o więcej. Lecz Mycroft nie zamierzał poprzestać tylko na jednym razie i na dodatek tak szybkim. Gdy był już niemal u celu, odsunął się od Johna, ledwo będąc w stanie znieść jego protesty i dokończył sprawę za pomocą swoich palców i języka. Nie brzydził się, nawet o tym nie pomyślał. Chciał znać jego smak, chciał wiedzieć o nim wszystko. Kiedy Johnem wstrząsnął dreszcz rozkoszy, obserwował jego reakcje z prawdziwą przyjemnością. Zapamiętywał każde drgnięcie mięśni, każdy ruch i miejsce, które drgało w spazmach. Nie zadowolił tym jednak Johna. Ledwo przytomny przyciągnął go do siebie, otoczył wszystkimi kończynami i niemal zmusił, by znów w niego wszedł. Mycroft nie miał nic przeciwko. Chciał tym razem zaznać przyjemności razem z Johnem. Pomimo początkowego bólu i dyskomfortu, jaki dostrzegł na jego twarzy, nieprzyjemne chwile zmieniły się w kolejną dawkę pojękiwań, błagań i mocniejszych ruchów. Przyjemność była tak duża, że po kilku ruchach Mycroft zadrżał, zastygł w bezruchu, wydał z siebie głośne jęknięcie i upadł na zaspokojonego Johna, wtulając się w jego gorące i mokre ciało. Swoje uczucia udowodnili sobie jeszcze dwa razy w ciągu tej nocy. Wciąż było im mało. Pragnęli się i pożądali. Sen zmorzył ich dopiero nad ranem, ale po trzech godzinach odpoczynku Mycroft obudzi się nagle, by sprawdzić, czy John wciąż tam był. Nie potrafił już zasnąć. Obserwował spokojny sen lekarza, załatwiając przy okazji rzeczy związane z nadchodzącym dniem.

"Już flirtujesz z innymi?".

Zaspany głos Johna wyrwał go z rozmyślań. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i położył telefon na brzuchu. "Zazdrość do ciebie nie pasuje, John" mruknął wesoło, nachylając się i całując go w czoło. "Co innego sarkazm, którym zapewne za moment mnie poczęstujesz". Niechętnie wrócił do korespondencji z asystentką. Dziwnie się czuł, musząc zapewnić ją, że przełożenie porannych spotkań nie będzie konieczne i że spokojnie może szykować wszystkie niezbędne dokumenty. Miał doskonały nastrój, który chyba można było wyczuć z jego wiadomości, ponieważ odpowiedzi, jakie od niej dostawał przesiąknięte były raczej stonowanym niepokojem niż profesjonalną obojętnością.

"I kto to mówi". John niezgrabnie zmienił pozycję. Wtulił twarz w białą poduszkę i przyjrzał się profilowi Mycrofta. "Czy tak właśnie będą wyglądały wszystkie nasze wspólne poranki?" zapytał, ziewając. "Jeżeli tak, to muszę to jeszcze przemyśleć".

Tylko rozbawienie w jego głosie sprawiło, że Mycroft nie zastygł w zaskoczeniu i obawie. Odłożył telefon na szafkę, po czym zawisł nad Johnem, zabierając mu możliwość ruchu, wciskając go w materac ciężarem swojego ciała. "Za późno, John. Od dzisiaj musisz przywyknąć do myśli, że jeżeli nie obudzisz się przy mnie, to na stercie kartonów, albo w jakiejś zatęchłej dziurze, goniąc z Sherlockiem jednego z tych waszych kryminalistów". Może nie powinien wspominać o swoim bracie, ponieważ momentalnie zauważył zmianę na twarzy Johna. Odchylił się nieco, dając mu przestrzeń.

John westchnął, pocierając rozespane oczy. "Tak naprawdę to nie chcę wracać do domu" powiedział szczerze to, co myślał. "Nie pokłóciłem się z Sherlockiem, nic z tych rzeczy. Po prostu..."

"Głupio byś się czuł, gdyby spojrzał na ciebie tym badawczym wzrokiem" domyślił się Mycroft, bacznie obserwując jego reakcje.

"Dokładnie" John kiwnął głową. "Od razu wiedziałby, co działo się w nocy. Wiem, że to niedorzeczne, w końcu sam dał mi klucze do twojego domu. Sam zaproponował, żebym jak najszybciej zrobił to, co muszę i żebyśmy skończyli z tymi podchodami. Powiedział, że inaczej obaj zwariujemy, więc po co odkładać to, co jest nie do uniknięcia. Chciał mieć to już za sobą. Ale i tak boję się, że nic już nie będzie takie samo".

"Bo nie będzie. Wszystko się zmieniło, John". Mycroft uwielbiał patrzeć za szybkie zmiany, jakie zachodziły na jego twarzy, jednak nie był okrutnikiem. Szybko wyjaśnił, o co mu chodziło. "Ale między tobą i mną, nie Sherlockiem. Byliście i zawsze będziecie przyjaciółmi. Przecież go znasz. Świata poza tobą nie widzi. Co trochę mnie denerwuje" przyznał niechętnie, patrząc w bok. "Jestem pewny, że kiedy pojawisz się na Baker Street, Sherlock będzie taki jak zawsze, nawet nie zauważysz różnicy".

"Jesteś tego taki pewny?" zapytał już mniej strapiony i otoczył jego szyję ramionami.

"Czy ja kiedykolwiek nie byłem czegoś pewny?". Kiedy schylał się do pocałunku, a później, gdy poczuł ciepłe usta, wiedział, że udało mu się go uspokoić. Nigdy nie naraziłby go nieprzyjemności. Wiedział też, że Sherlock nigdy by się na nie odważył. Za bardzo szanował Johna i kochał go jak przyjaciela. Zazdrość owszem, robiła swoje, zwłaszcza gdy dotyczyła ona osoby takiej jak John. Mycroft zdawał sobie sprawę, jakie uczucia mogły kłębić się w Sherlocku i jakie sam odczuwał od czasu, gdy John stał się mu tak bliski. Wierzył jednak w brata. Był pewny, że bez względu na to, jak miały potoczyć się ich losy, zawsze będzie stać obok przyjaciela. Nie czuł się więc winny, całując Johna i kochając się z nim tego ranka kolejny raz. Nie poczuwał się też do winy, kiedy telefon lekarza zawibrował od przychodzących wiadomości, ale nie pozwolił mu ich przeczytać. Miał bowiem lepsze rzeczy do roboty. Łóżko drżało od pchnięć i wciąż przychodzących SMS-ów. Mycroft doskonale wiedział od kogo były i czego dotyczyły, dlatego bez wyrzutów sumienia kilkadziesiąt minut później odwiózł Johna do mieszkania, a sam z zadowoleniem i pełną satysfakcją rzucił się w wir pracy.

Dziwnie się czuł, myśląc o nadchodzących dnia, tygodniach, miesiącach, a kto wie, może i nawet latach. Do południa co prawda wywiązywał się ze swoich obowiązków bez najmniejszych problemów, ale nie potrafił zachować powagi na twarzy. Najbliżsi jego współpracownicy zerkali zaciekawieni jego dobrym nastrojem. Nie powiedzieli słowa, ale widział ich uśmieszki i wzajemne spojrzenia. Cieszył się z faktu, że chociaż cały ten czas miał w głowie Johna, potrafił normalnie funkcjonować i pracować. Musiał też przyznać, że po takim poranku pracowało mu się jakoś łatwiej, sprawniej. Spotkania mijały mu jakoś szybciej, rozmowy irytowały go mniej, a decyzje podejmował ze świeżym umysłem. Czasami też widział sprawy z innej perspektywy, co zaskoczyło go niezmiernie. Zwykle jak mu się wydawało przed dokonaniem wyboru, rozważał wszelką możliwą opcję. Okazało się jednak, że wypoczęty umysł podpowiadał mu inne możliwości rozwiązania problemów. Był z tego faktu więcej niż zadowolony. W dobrym nastroju postanowił zjeść lunch a przy okazji zobaczyć, jak wyglądała współpraca Johna i Sherlocka po ostatnich wydarzeniach.

Droga na Hopton Street zawalona była robotami drogowymi. Ruch był spowolniony do granic możliwości, to też samochodów w tym miejscu było mniej niż zwykle. Niecierpliwi kierowcy wybierali inne drogi, inni mimo wszystko brnęli dalej lub zawracali w niedozwolonych miejscach, gdy dotarło do nich, że ruch na ulicy magicznie nie przyśpieszy. Niczego nie poprawiał fakt, że po okolicy kręciły się samochody policyjne a niedaleko mostu, stojącego u brzegu Tamizy, wisiały już rozciągnięte taśmy, otoczone przez gapiów i oficerów ze Scotland Yardu. Samochód z Mycroftem jakimś cudem przepchnął się między tłumem i stanął za rogiem wielkiego kompleksu mieszkalnego. Geniusz widział zamieszanie, jakie powstało w okolicy. Widział też starania policjantów i kawałek miejsca zbrodni. Wysiadł z samochodu, dopiero kiedy kątem oka zobaczył zbliżającego się w jego kierunku Johna. Uśmiechniętego i rozluźnionego Johna, który sprawiał wrażenie zadowolonego z rozwoju wydarzeń i obecnością trupa. Asystentka Mycrofta nie zareagowała na jego widok, podobnie jak kierowca samochodu. Oboje wpatrzeni byli w telefony i dyskretnie ignorowali dwóch mężczyzn.

"To twoja sprawka, prawda?" zapytał John, kiwając głową w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku. Zdążył już skraść pocałunek geniuszowi, który nie miał nic przeciw temu.

Mycroft uniósł brew i cicho stuknął parasolem. "Sugerujesz, że specjalnie wydałem rozkaz podrzucenia jakiegoś nieboszczyka tylko po to, by dać Sherlockowi zajęcie i odciągnąć jego myśli od ciebie i tego, co robiłeś w nocy?" uśmiechnął się złośliwie, obserwując okolicę.

"Miałem na myśli remont" stwierdził szczerze zaskoczony John "ale mów dalej" dodał z szerokim uśmiechem.

Mycroft nie był mu dłużny. Zrewanżował się szerokim uśmiechem.

"Dziękuję" powiedział cicho John. "Nie powinienem się cieszyć w tej sytuacji, ale ulżyło mi, kiedy Sherlock zadzwonił cały w skowronkach, że w końcu Lestrade znalazł dla niego ciekawą sprawę".

Mycroft nie odpowiedział. Widział prawdziwą ulgę na twarzy Johna i cieszył się, że mógł się przyczynić do jego dobrych relacji z Sherlockiem. Co prawda wątpił, czy jego brat był skłonny potraktować go tak samo, ale wszystko musiało mieć swój czas. Obaj byli cierpliwi, dlatego wierzył, że pewnego dnia będzie mógł wpaść na miejsce zbrodni i porozmawiać z Johnem bez morderczego spojrzenia brata. Ujął dłoń lekarza, chcąc choć przez chwilę poczuć jego ciepło. "Od powrotu dostaję wiadomości i prośby, żebym zabrał cię na kolejny zjazd". Spojrzał mu w oczy. "Zechcesz mi na nim towarzyszyć?" zapytał.

"Jako twój udawany mąż?".

Mycroft przekrzywił głowę. "Jeżeli chcesz. Ale wolałbym, żebyś pojechał jako mój wybranek". Bez chwili wahania pochylił się i złapał wargę Johna między swoje usta. Pocałunek był szybki, ale delikatny i czuły.

"Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś sentymentalny aż do tego stopnia" stwierdził John, kiedy oderwali się od siebie.

"Ja sentymentalny?" skrzywił się Mycroft. "Skąd ten pomysł?".

"A chociażby stąd, że na szafce obok łóżka trzymasz kwiatek, który zabrałem ze stołu i wsadziłem ci za ucho".

"John!" głos Sherlocka rozniósł się po okolicy, nie pozwalając Mycroftowi na udzielenie odpowiedzi. Krzyknął gdzieś z boku ponad głowami gapiów, ignorując inspektora Lestrade'a, który nie odstępował go na krok. "Szybko, musisz to zobaczyć!" machnął ręką i wrócił w miejsce znalezienia ciała.

John rzucił Mycroftowi rozbawione spojrzenie. Pożegnał się z nim czule i ruszył, by razem z najlepszym przyjacielem rozwiązać zagadkę tajemniczego mężczyzny. Mycroft obserwował, jak mała postać znika gdzieś w tłumie. Od zawsze pragnął, by jego brat poznał kogoś takiego jak John. Osobę, na którą mógł liczyć zawsze i wszędzie. Osobę, która stała za nim murem i znosiła jego humorki i nietypowy charakter. Chciał, by Sherlock zaznał szczęścia i poznał smak normalnego życia, od którego tak bardzo chciał się odciąć. John Watson był dla niego idealnym partnerem, chociaż sam nie zdawał sobie sprawy z własnej wartości. Gdyby ktoś kilka lat wcześniej powiedział Mycroftowi, że zwykły lekarz wojskowy zawładnie sercami braci Holmes, wyśmiałby go bez litości. Teraz jednak zrozumiał, że wyjątkowość, nie musi równać się z samotnością i wzgardą do wszystkiego, co szare, nudne i normalne dla większości. Wyjątkowość w towarzystwie odpowiedniej osoby mogła dawać niespodziewany efekt, którego właśnie był świadkiem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minęło dużo czasu od ostatniej aktualizacji, ale w końcu jest! Napisałam, poprawiłam, opublikowałam. Dziękuję wszystkim za wsparcie, komentarze i za wytrwałość. Mam nadzieję, że każdy znalazł tu coś dla siebie. Chciałam podziękować też Luthien, za jej pomysły i zgodę na kontynuację. Wszystko, co się tu znalazło, miało jej błogosławieństwo. Pomysł na podwójne zakończenie również. To był jej pomysł, a ja miałam tę przyjemność, by przelać jej pomysły na ekran, by zamienić je w słowa. Jeżeli macie jakieś pytania, chętnie na nie odpowiem. Jestem też ciekawa, jakie wybraliście zakończenie; czy zmienilibyście coś albo dodali. Z przyjemnością podyskutuję na ten temat:) Pozdrawiam wszystkich!

**Author's Note:**

> Niestety nie znam włoskiego. Pisząc kwestie w tym języku, pomagałam sobie translatorem, więc jeżeli jest osoba, która to czyta, zna ten piękny język i jednocześnie widzi jakieś błędy, będę wdzięczna, jeżeli mi je wskaże.


End file.
